Scud's Stripper
by gurl3677
Summary: She was a dancer whose body drove him insane.She was his release from his work, his world.His break from Blade and the vampires, but than his world slams into hers and there is nothing he can do about it.Scud/OC
1. Chapter 1

_* Please Review! So I got mad my Moscow Chill story and I'm punishing it. I wrote the whole next chapter then accidentally deleted it.*_

The second the loud music from the club hit him, Scud felt himself start to relax. He briefly closed his eyes and sighed. Even though the place smelled like sweat, sex, and smoke, he loved it here. With a smile still playing on his lips, Scud opened his eyes and headed over to the bar. He placed an order for a double shot of whiskey and a Sex on the Beach, paid, then headed towards the back. The strip club had private rooms where a guy could get a private lap dance, and other things if he paid enough.

Scud always came for the same girl, Candy. That wasn't her real name, he was sure, but that was what he called her. Candy didn't do those other things, the things other girls would, he knew that much. He had been coaxing her for the past three months to try and get something more than just a dance, but she never would. She didn't do that, she'd say over and over again.

She had suggested a few other girls to him, girls she knew would jerk him off, blow him, or have sex with him. He went to one of those girls, once about a month beforehand for a hand job, but when he walked out of the private room, Candy had seen him. The look that passed over her face quickly made actually made him feel bad. She seemed upset for a minute but then she smiled and disappeared around a corner.

Now, Scud was lounging back in a lush chair that was covered in red velvet, waiting for her. This was her private room. It was dark and the walls were covered in the same red and purple velvet fabric that the chair was. There were flame-less candles lit all around the room. Across from him was a small stage with a stripper pole that she never used with him. He paid for the private visit but never wanted to watch her dance on the pole. Instead, he always chose the lap dance. Anything to get her against him.

The door beside the stage opened and she stepped into the room with her usual smile. Scud found himself grinning as she shut the door, locking them both in. Scud sat up straight, whiskey in his right hand and Sex on The Beach in the other. His eyes flowed down her body with a familiar tightness growing in his pants.

" Well if it isn't my favorite client." She purred when she faced him again.

" I got you a drink." Scud said. Candy smiled and started to stroll over to him in her high black heels.

" Do you like my outfit? It's new." Candy said, smoothing her hands down her sides.

Tonight she was wearing a light blue plaid skirt that barely covered her ass. A white, bikini type top covered her chest with straps that went around her tight, flat tummy, tied tight against her back. Her hair was down and hung in spiral curls down her back. Her legs were bare, which he always preferred because he liked it when her bare skin touched him, even it was just threw his clothes.

" Oh yeah, I love it." Scud said.

" Good." Was Candy's answer. She came to stand right in front of him, placing her hands on either side of the chair's arms. She leaned down so their faces were only inches apart. His eyes jetted down to her cleavage before returning to her face. " Because I bought it with you in mind. I know how much you love the color blue."

" You bought it for me?" Scud asked. She bit into her bottom lip and nodded. His eyes went to her teeth as they scrapped against her lip. His lips parted as a small groan escaped him.

" I did. This is the first time I am wearing it and when we are done here, I'm changing. Because this..." She brought her right hand to his stomach and started to walk her fingers up his body with each of her words, making his breath stop. " Is. Just. For. You."

When she reached his collarbone, she only let her index finger touch his skin. She slipped it up the center of his throat and under his chin. She brought her mouth to his, stopping just before she touched his lips. Scud's eyes slammed shut as he forced himself to breath. How this girl turned him on this bad by barely touching him with her body was beyond him. This was why he kept coming back to her.

" For me?" He whispered.

" Yep. I don't want any other man to see me in it or touch it." She whispered. Her breath brushed his face and smelled like mint.

" Kiss me." Scud begged quietly. Candy giggled and ran the pad of her thumb over his bottom lip.

" Come on now, my sweet boy. You know better than to ask for that." She whispered.

" Please?" Scud asked. The tip of her nose brushed against his a second before her hand left his face to cover his left one. Scud's eyes opened as she started to stand up, pulling the cup from his hand.

" You know why I like you so much?" Candy asked, bring the cup to her lips. The sweet liquor was refreshing as it slipped down her throat.

" Because I'm funny, hot, and awesome." Scud answered right away. Her eyes sparkled with laughter as she took another sip of her drink. She loved Sex on the Beach and the drink wasn't bad either. Scud always remembered what her favorite drink was.

" That goes without saying." Candy said. She turned and started walking over to one of the stands that sat against the wall to his left. " But I also like you because I know that I can drink whatever you bring me and not be worried that you are drugging me."

" I'd never do that to you, Baby." Scud said. Candy nodded, setting the drink down.

" I know, now, what should we listen to tonight? What are you in the mood for?" She asked as she started looking through her CD's.

" You. I'm in the mood for you." Scud answered, making her laugh.

" You are too cute for words." She said.

This would be the time that he would get up, cross the room and let his hands trail up her body, starting at her ass but he stayed right where he was because she was not just any girl. He was not allowed to get out of the chair, he knew the rules. There was camera in the room that watched his every movement. If he tried to get more then he paid for, one of the bouncers would come in and remind him of the rules.

" How about you surprise me." Scud said.

" Okay than." She pulled out her favorite artist. She slipped the CD into the player and selected her song. A second later, her room was filled with Aaliyah's Rock The Boat. She turned and faced him with a smile. " Lap or pole?"

" If I say pole will you take it in the perverted sense I mean it to be?" He asked, making her laugh and start over to him.

" Now you know the answer to that." She said.

" Yeah, yeah, I do." Scud said with a shake of his head.

When Candy reached him, she straddled his lap with her hands on the back of the chair. His hands tighten, one of his cup and the other on his chair arm, to keep himself from touching her. She leaned forward, letting her real breasts brush against his chest. That was something else he liked about her. She hadn't done what her co-workers had done and had work done to her body. He could tell because her breasts were soft when they pressed against him and they weren't large. He imagined that they would fit nicely into his hands.

Half way through the song, Candy turned and sat down fully on his lap. She leaned back so she was pressed against his chest and turned her face into his neck while her hips grinded in such a slow motion that Scud thought he was going to cum right than and there. The fiction of her ass against his erection felt so unbelievable good. Dry humping never felt so great. His head went back, his eyes shut and his mouth dropped open in a moan. She swirled her hips in time with the music. She blew a small amount air across his neck and made him shiver.

" Ah...fuck." Scud whispered. " You are..." His words trailed off as her hands came to his arms. She ran them down him, letting her nails score his skin. His hands opened on reflex, sending his shot tumbling over the side of the chair and onto the carpet, it's contents spilling out at once. Her hands came over his. His hands open and their fingers intertwined.

" Feel good?" She whispered as she slow grinded against him. His hips started to thrust without his brain telling them too.

" You have no idea." Scud whispered.

" Good. I want you to feel good." Candy's words and breath sent chills through his system.

" I'd give you everything in my pocket if you just let me...ah, God...just let me inside...you." Scud panted out. Candy giggled and it was low and sexy.

" Now if you have me once, you're not going to want me again." She whispered.

" Not true." Scud's tongue darted out and over his bottom lip, the tip trembling as his throat went dry. Wait...was that her tongue that just swiped out over his pulse? Scud's body jolted at the sensation. His hands tighten on her fingers and he thrust up hard. Was that her breath that paused? No. She never licked his neck and she never seemed as affected by him as he was by her.

" Scud." She whispered. " You better not cum in your pants."

" I won't." He promised.

He knew the rules. He'd warn her if he felt himself getting to close. He could move into one of the other rooms and jerk off if need be. And he always needed to after her dances but he never went into those rooms anymore. He'd have to put on a condom and jerk off in it. Killed it for him. He had done that once. Candy had gotten him so excited that he came the second the condom touched his head. But general speaking, he hated condoms. Instead, he'd hurry out to his van, climb in the back and handle himself there before heading back to the warehouse.

" Warn me when you need a break." She whispered.

" I will. Don't stop. Please." Scud whispered.

And her slow dance continued. She was so good, so smooth with the motion that he barely felt her lost of contact when she pulled away just enough to turn and straddle him again Holy shit, her hotness was rubbing right against his erection, through his pants. His cargo pants and boxers were baggy and he was pitching quite a tent, which she was taking advantage off. She rubbed against him, hitting all his nerves at once. Was that...no? She couldn't be wet and excited. She was professional. That wouldn't be her wetness on him. It had to be him.

" Candy." Scud breathed. " I think I'm pre-cumming."

That had to be the answer. There had to be a bead of saltiness leaking out of the head of his cock and wetting his pants. One of her hands swept up his shoulder, running up from his neck, into his hair, to the top of his head. She started to slow her hip motions until she stopped altogether. He groaned and frowned with his eyes shut. Already he missed her body against his. Already he missed the soft, feminine curves against his body and her light scent of lavender. He opened his eyes as she rose up. She was smiling down at him.

" Your time's up anyway." She said. He frowned, knowing he didn't have to turn around to know the red light over the door was on.

" That went fast." The half hour always did.

" Ah, my poor Scud." She said. She cupped his cheek then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Thank you for coming to see me. I look forward to our Wednesdays." He always came on Wednesdays to see her. Sometimes he came on Thursdays too but always on Wednesdays, early evening too. Always around seven and he only stayed for half an hour.

" Me too." He muttered when she pulled away.

" Have a good night." Candy said. Scud sighed and pushed himself up.

" You too, Candy." He cupped his cock and started to adjust himself so that when he walked, the erection wouldn't hurt him too bad. Yeah, he needed to make a beeline for his van and jerk off before work. " I mean it. There are a lot of weirdos and sick bastards out there. I'd hate to see you swept away by one of them." Candy laughed.

" Your concern is sweet." She said, backing up towards her back door.

" My sex is sweeter." Scud said, making her laugh louder and him grin.

" Maybe I don't like my sex sweet. Maybe I like it dirty and messy." A pained expression passed over him.

" Oh man, that is so hot." He groaned. Candy blew him a kiss.

" Until next week." She said, grabbing her door handle.

Scud barely made it through the club, back outside and into the back of his van before he had his pants undone. He grabbed himself hard and started his solo play fast. His shoulder and arm working with the pumping motion. Up and down, over the head, she had him so excited that it only took a few pumps before Scud was losing himself into the washcloth he held over the head.


	2. Chapter 2

_* Please Review! _

_**Stripperella:**__ Let me just say this, I have respect for strippers. I wish that I had the self confidence I'm sure you need to be able to dance and take off your clothes ( if you go full naked or just down to cute panties) for strangers. I can't even do that for my husband. PM me, give me some tips, that would be awesome. My OC is half based on one of my friends, who is a stripper. When I show her inner thoughts, they are directly related to my friend's thoughts. She is stripping to save money for college as she is getting older and knows she can't strip her entire life. " Candy's" thoughts on her job are not meant to sound disrespectful or anything.*_

With her messenger bag tight at her hip and her fingers gripping at the strap, Candy, who's real name was Jessa, was making her way down the dimly light hallway of her apartment building. Her keys were tight in her right hand. She was tired and ready to wash the sweat, glitter and man off her skin. She quickly unlocked her door, stepped inside the three room apartment and shut the door again. She flicked the dead bolt, linked up the chain lock then leaned against the door with her eyes shut.

" I hate my life." She breathed out.

She turned and looked out into her apartment with her back against her door still. Directly in front of her was her living/dining/kitchen. The room was just big enough for a small couch, a TV stand with a TV, a small card table off to her left with two chairs around it and then the kitchen part. She had a small stove that held only two burners, a fridge, a sink and a small amount of counter space with cabinets above the counters, sink, and stove.

The room to her left was her bathroom, to her right, her bedroom, her favorite place in the apartment. It was just big enough for her queen size mattress and a dresser. Jessa pushed away from the door and headed to her heaven. She went to her dresser and pulled out her favorite clothes. A pair of dark grey sweats and a white tank top. She set them on the dresser then reached into her bag and pulled out her tips.

One thousand dollars.

It was a typical night for her. Thank goodness for that because living in the city was expensive and she was saving up for her future. She was going to get her GED then enroll in college. She had dropped out of high school her junior year because she hated it and now she regretted it. She was twenty-two and a stripper. Well, she didn't really consider herself a stripper because she never took her clothes off. She always kept on her pretty bra and thong but still, she wasn't proud of herself. She knew how people looked at her when they found out what she did for a living. Stripping paid her bills and helped pay for the life she wanted so she couldn't hate it that much, plus the job had brought Scud into her life. She just knew she couldn't dance forever so she needed college.

With a smile and a laugh to herself, Jessa started through her apartment, heading towards her bathroom. Scud. Now he was a hottie. Bright blue eyes, unruly longish hair and baggy clothes, red sneakers and a stunning, cocky smile. He was a guy she could go for. He was funny so, thankfully, she didn't have to fake her laughter with him. And did she mention that he was hot?

Jessa stripped down to nothing as the shower heated up. She stepped under the hot water and started to wash her night away. Again Scud floated into her mind. She tilted her head back and started working her shampoo through her hair as she thought about him. She didn't really know much about him. He worked on cars and he smelled like pot and vanilla. He smoke cigarettes and pot. He played with his lips with his fingers, either biting his bottom lip, his thumb nails and cuticles, or rubbing against his chin when he talked. He smirked before he laughed and his eyes shut when he was turned on. He licked his bottom lip or pressed his tongue against the left side of his lip when he was tracking her movements. Always the left side. He nodded and gave her closed mouth smiles while she talked.

A flash of him biting into his thumb moved through her a second before a shot of lust hit her. Damn, she bet he was good at giving oral sex. She just bet he knew just how to make a girl cum, dropping her straight down to her knees with orgasm. With her eyes shut and a smile on her light pink lips, she reached up and grabbed her shower nozzle. She leaned back against her wall and brought the steady stream down, right between her legs as she thought about him.

Jessa moaned as she imagined it was his mouth on her, licking and flicking against her. She opened herself up more with her free hand so the water could tease her just where she needed it too. Her pelvis rocked forward, almost reaching for the water. Would he look up at her as he pleasured her? Would he toy with himself as he played with her body? Would he hum as he sucked? A jolt of pleasure straight through her at the thought, making her cry out. He would suck, nestle, and stroke her with his tongue. Over and over again.

" Ah..." She moaned out.

Her stomach contracted hard and her thighs trembled as her release washed over her. She whimpered through it, loving how the sensations rocked her entire body. Warmth spread like wildfire as her heart pumped with the rush of the orgasm. This was one of best things about her apartment. Jessa opened her eyes, brought the shower head up to her lips and kissed it then laughed and returned it to it's spot.

NRNRNR

Scud strolled through the grocery store, leaning forward on the cart with both arms resting on it. He hated that the old man and the Daywalker treated him like the bitch of the warehouse but at least this way he got to buy whatever food he wanted. Blade had money but never told Scud how he got it or from where, not that the stoner cared. Blade saved his life and gave him a place to stay.

Scud turned down the cereal aisle, looking up for one of his favorite cereals, Lucky Charms. The second the box came into his view, Scud stood up straight, reached up and made a grab for it. He snatched a box, dropped it into his cart then started his stroll again. For the old man, he'd pick up a bran cereal with flax seed oil. Scud laughed to himself. W was gonna be pissed. Scud narrowed his eyes down, looking down for aisle for the stuff when he noticed someone at the end of it, looking up at the boxes of sugary breakfast food.

" Don't I know you?" Jessa jumped and looked to her right. Scud was smirking at her as he leaned against his cart.

" What are you doing here?" She asked, facing him completely.

" What are YOU doing here?" Scud asked. Jessa transferred her handheld basket to her left arm and laughed.

" Well I don't live at the club, Scud." He jumped up straight and started around his cart with his hand out.

" It's Josh." He said. " I mean, you can calling me Scud, everybody does, but my real name is Josh." Jessa laughed again and shook his hand.

" Candy." Even though she had a small crush on him and he looked innocent enough, there was no way she was giving him her real name. What if he followed her to her building? Her name was on the outside of it, along with her apartment number so anyone looking for her could ring her doorbell from the outside.

" Ah come on!" Scud said after squeezing her hand tightly. " That's not really your name."

" No, it's not." She said, dropping his hand.

" But you're not going to tell me what it is, are you?" Jessa shook her head.

" Not a chance. What if you're a psycho or something?"

" I'm not a pyscho. I'd never hurt you, Baby. I'm a lover, not a fighter." Scud said.

" Still," Jessa said, turning back to the cereal. " I'm a single girl who lives alone. Can't be to careful." She reached out and made a grab for the Special K cereal she lived for. Vanilla and almond.

" Oh, so you are single." Scud said with his smirk firmly planted on his face. Jessa laughed and started around him, settling her breakfast into the basket.

" I am." Scud started to turn his cart and hurry so he could walk beside her.

" And what are the chances of you letting me take you out on a date?" He asked.

" Ah, there is no chance. I don't date men I meet at work." She had been down that road before. Her ex had gotten jealous about her work and they broke up because of it. But where else could a girl with no diploma or GED work?

" Come on. I'll take you some place nice, I promise." Scud said.

" And the answer is still no." Jessa said as they exited the aisle. She started towards the fruits with him following after her.

" Lunch than. Let me take you to lunch." Scud offered.

" No." Jessa said.

" Please?" Scud begged. Jessa stopped walking and face him. Scud put on his best pout face and managed to make her laugh again.

" I can't." She said.

" Donuts, coffee? Something? Anything?" He asked quickly.

" I'd like too, really, but it's just not a good idea." Oh how she would love to go out on a date. Something nice with a nice guy who made her laugh.

" Look, let's shop together and after that, we'll just see what happen." Jessa sighed but still didn't look convinced as her eyes shifted away. " Babe, come on." Her shoulders slipped down and he knew he had her. She shook her head as she looked back at him.

" You won't stop asking, will you?" She asked.

" No." He said with a grin.

" Alright. You can walk with me and I will think about coffee." Jessa said.

" Good." Scud said. " Now, what are we buying?"

They walked slowly around the fruit container with her putting bananas, strawberries, and blueberries in her basket. He smirked, again. No wonder her body was so nice and tight. He peered into her basket, noting how she had no junk mixed in with her stuff. He glanced back to his cart. Cookies, chips, cereal. He had some healthy stuff that the old man wanted but mostly he had junk.

After he finished checking out her food, he checked out her body, completely unused to seeing her in street clothes. She was wearing a pair of dark jeans that hugged her ass and legs, flaring out just a bit at the bottom, just enough to cover what he guessed were laceless, grey converses shoes as he could just see a flash of them as she walked. She was wearing a tight, black shirt with the twins from the Boondock Saints on the front and their family prayer down her back.

" That's a cool shirt you're wearing. I love that movie." Scud said, watching as she checked over a small watermelon.

" It's my favorite movie, actually. Murphy is so fucking hot." She said, bring the watermelon up to her face. She squeezed it as she smelled for the freshness of the sweet fruit.

" You know, I have been told I look a little bit like him." Her eyes shifted up to his face with her head tilted slightly. Scud shrugged his shoulders and smiled. She nodded, bring the watermelon down.

" Yeah, you do actually. That's crazy. I never noticed before." She said. She laughed and set the fruit into her cart. " I named my vibrator Murphy." She said, starting to walk away from him.

" Ah, what was that?" Scud asked, hurrying after her. Jessa laughed.

" You heard me."

" I'm not sure I did. Could you repeat that?" Scud asked.

" What's wrong, Scud? You can jerk off but I can't tweat my bud when I need too?" She asked.

" No, you can. You can do it every day, all day. It's just that most girls won't admit to doing it. How often do you think you tweat yourself?" Scud asked, making her laugh out loud and look back over to him.

" What?" She asked, stopping to look back at him.

" How often do you play with Murphy?" Scud asked.

" Usually Wednesday nights and sometimes on Thursday." Jessa said with a wink before she turned and head towards the cashiers.

" Holy fuck, that is hot." Missing that she picked the days he came to see her.

Jessa checked out then waited with her three bags for Scud to ring out. Afterwards, they walked together towards the door. Her confession still ringing through his mind loud and clear. He wanted to know what she looked like when she was using her toy and how she sounded when she had an orgasm. He wanted to watch her as she pleasured herself. Scud tried to switch his hips to adjust himself as he harded up and rose through his pants. Thank God for baggy bags.

" So where is your car?" Scud asked, forcing his thoughts away from her vibrator.

" I don't have a car. I take the subway everywhere." Jessa said.

" Then let me give you a ride." Scud said. Jessa smiled and shook her head.

" No, I don't think that's a good idea." She said.

" Candy, I promise, I'm not the one you have to worry about. There are worst things out there then a stoner who thinks you're hot." Scud said.

" I get that, I do and I'm sure you are a super nice guy but the fact of the matter is, I don't know you and the last time I agreed to go out with someone I met at the club, I had to change my number and move to a new apartment and get a new job." Jessa said. Scud sighed but nodded.

" Yeah, I get it. Maybe I will stop by tonight, before work." Scud said, making her smile.

" I'd like that." She placed one hand on his shoulder and leaned in to kissed his cheek. " Good bye, Scud."

And Scud did show up. He paid for a half an hour of her time, brought her a drink, then enjoyed her lap dance. He handled his business in the back of his van then headed back to work.


	3. Chapter 3

_* Please Review! Thank you for the reviews so far! If you guys love Norman Reedus please check out A Second Chance by __**knyte**__! It's an A Crime story*_

When Jessa woke the next morning, she was laying on her back. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head to clear away the sleep. After she stretched her arms over her head, she sat up and started moving around her apartment to begin her day. She started her coffee then brushed her teeth and showered. She needed to take her earnings from the night before to the bank. She finally had enough to pay all her bills that month and start the testing for the GED. Her plan, taking all the sections of the GED test, pass it, then enroll in college. She would still have to dance until she graduated but at least she had a plan and would soon be in college.

Jessa threw on a pair of dark grey, draw string pants and a tight fitting, long sleeve light blue shirt. She threw her hair up into two messy buns at the back of her head, and grabbed her messenger bag. She walked out of her apartment, locked the door then started her day. For the first time in a long time, Jessa felt happy. She had been grabbing as many shifts at the club as she could and never before had she been able to pay all her bills at once like she planned on doing today. Her apartment was small but her rent was almost eight hundred dollars a month, plus she had to pay all her utilities and she paid for her own healthcare.

After she stopped off at the bank and made her depost, she went to a hole in the wall coffee shop and ordered herself more coffee and a banana nut muffin. She took a seat by the window and pulled out her notebook and all her bills. As she paid everything she needed to pay and recorded the payments down, more relief shot through her. Her savings account was healthly, her check account was good and life was looking up.

" What the hell?" Jessa's head shot up at the sound of the familiar, quiet voice. Her pen dropped from her hand to land on the sheet of paper as she sat back. " Are you following me?" Scud asked with a smirk.

" I was here first." She said. Scud pulled out the chair that was across from her and sat down. "Please tell me you aren't following me."

" I'm not. I always come here in the morning for my coffee. I come here, then hit up the gas station around the corner for Krispy Kreme donuts." Scud said. Jessa narrowed her eyes down, clearly not believing what he was saying. " You look cute in your little glasses." He said with a grin. Despite her worries about him following her, she laughed. She pulled off her black, wire framed glasses and set them on her notebook.

" I wear them to read and write." Jessa said.

" Here Scud," She looked up at the young man that had waited on her. " I saw you come in and got your coffee ready."

" Thanks, Sam." Scud reached into his pocket, pulled out a small bag and handed it up to the man, never taking his eyes from Jessa's face.

" Thanks, Man." Sam pocketed the bag and walked away with Jessa shaking her head.

" Did you just pay for your coffee with pot?" She asked, making Scud grin and chuckle.

" Yeah. You smoke?" He asked, snatching up his coffee.

" Sometimes. You deal?" Jessa asked.

" Not really. I trade goods." He said, making her laugh out loud.

" Trade goods?" She asked, making him nod and smile.

" Yeah, you know, Sam gives me coffee, I give him pot. You give me a few kisses, I give you a few orgasms." Scud said. She shook her head and brought her coffee cup up to her lips.

" You're crazy." She said.

" Only for you, Babe, only for you. So, now we are having coffee, even though you ditched me the other day, what would you think if I skipped my donuts and share your muffin with you?" Scud asked, leaning forward with his arms on the table top. Her eyebrows raised up as she smirked.

" Share my muffin with you?" She asked.

" Oh yeah. I'd love it if you'd share it with me. And I can promise, you wouldn't not regret it. I have been told that I can eat the hell out of a muffin." Scud said with a grin, again making her laugh as she held her coffee cup in both hands by her chest.

" I actually don't doubt that at all." Jessa said.

" Then come on, Baby, share that muffin with me." Jessa tilted her head and took in his smirking face. Slowly she set her cup down and leaned forward against the table. Her arms circled her muffin as her hands linked together.

" You are too much, you know that?" She asked but she pulled back and began peeling the wrapping off her muffin.

" Yeah, I been told that, too." He said, still smirking.

" And why do I think you are referring to your dick?" She asked, starting to break the muffin in half. It was Scud's turn to laugh.

" I like that YOU are thinking about my dick." He said. Jessa laughed and shook her head.

" You know, I actually really enjoy your company." She said, passing over his half of her breakfast.

" Thanks, for the breakfast and the compliment." He said. As he took the soft treat, he made sure to touch her fingers because he hardly ever got to touch her with his hands. It wasn't allowed at the club.

" So what are you doing out this early? I thought you worked nights." Jessa said, breaking off a piece and popping it into her mouth.

" I don't need a lot of sleep. You?" Scud asked.

" I have a lot of shit to do today." She said.

" Yeah? Me too. Should we do them together?" He asked. Jessa shook her head. She did not want him to know she was going to sign up to take her GED. No one but her boss knew about her past. She was embarrassed that she was a drop out. " Oh I see how it is. You can share your muffin with me and think about my dick, but you don't want to do any other shit with me?" He teased.

" That's right." She said, making him grin.

" I'll take what I can get than." Scud said.

They spent the rest of the morning talking at the little coffee shop and laughing. Jessa felt almost normal. She was having a real conversation with a guy without him making a payment. She didn't have to pretend everything he said was funny because Scud actually was funny. She knew Scud wanted her but he was actually looking at her face while they talked. Sure, his eyes would slip to her lips and her tits sometimes but that was how it was with guys. At the club, most guys only stared at her tits or her ass or between her legs. They almost never looked at her face.

" Well, Scud, this has been fun but I really need to get things done." She said.

" Why don't you let me give you a ride?" Scud said, standing as she did.

" No, that's okay. I don't want to drain your gas." Jessa said.

" Still don't trust me, do you?" He asked, making her laugh.

" It's not that. I just have a lot to do." She said.

" Alright, well maybe I will be able to stop by tonight before work." Scud put his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants. She smiled why he shifted in his red sneakers. Always in those red sneakers.

" You do that and I will give you a free dance for being so nice to me today." She said. Scud stood up straight while his face brighten.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" Yeah. You just tell John I said, Roses are red. It will be our sign that your dance is free. I don't want the other guys to hear I am giving out stuff." Jessa said. " And if you can't make it tonight, you can have it the next time you come in."

" Oh no, I'm coming in." He said with his voice laced in excitement.

And he didn't disappoint. He came early and sat in the crowd while she danced on the stage, something he hardly ever did since he first started coming to the club. He usually only came for her private dances and knowing he was out there, she almost felt embarrassed. She closed her eyes while she spun around the pole and tried hard to not look at him when they were open.

After her stage dance ended, he went to her private room with the same drink he always bought her. She straddled his lap with her back against his chest and grinded in the slow way he liked. She watched as his hands tighten on the chair arms, like he always did to keep from touching her. Under her, his hips twisted and started to thrust. She felt his body tense as he fought to control himself. Against her better judgement, against her own rules, she took his hands, one at a time, and placed them on her hips. The second Scud came in contact with her body, he almost hissed. His head went back in the chair, his eyes shut and his mouth opened.

Jessa looped one arm around his neck. Her hand traveled into his hair. She tugged his head down and kissed him before she could stop herself. He groaned into her mouth while his left hand went across her body to her hair. He shoved as much of his tongue into her mouth as he could. Her own tongue flowed over his to twist in the time with her hip movement. They made out as deep as they could, as slow as they could until a loud knocking came to her door. She yanked her mouth from his and looked at him with wide eyes.

" I'm sorry." She whispered as her hand slipped from his hair.

" Don't go." Scud pulled her head down to kiss her again but she shook her head and smiled.

" Time's up, Scud. You have to go." She whispered. She felt his shoulders slump down.

" You have to be kidding me." He whispered, closing his eyes. Jessa forced herself up and off him, turning to face him with a shaky breath.

" Have a good night." She said, backing away from him.

He was the only man who came to see her that turned her on so bad that he stayed on her mind for days afterwards. As Jessa disappeared out of her room, her heart was in her throat and his kiss was still on her lips. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door. What the hell did she just do? Why did she kiss him? She shook her head and brought her fingers to her lips. Because she wanted him. As she touched her bottom lip and tasted his taste, she had to admit to herself, she wanted him right between her legs and her solo play with him as the star was not going to be enough for her soon.


	4. Chapter 4

_* Please Review! Thank you for all the adds and the favorites! Thank you for all the reviews!*_

Jessa was running late for her Saturday shift, thanks for her apartment building's electricity going out. Lucky, her boss was actually a good guy and hadn't given her shift, or room, away to anyone else. Jessa shouldered her bag and hurried down the darken street, towards her club. She held the bag with one hand and her mace with her other hand. She hated times like this, when she had to work in the darkness by herself. She hated that the subway couldn't bring her any closer to work. Usually when she was done working, one of the bodyguards would walk with her to subway but there was no one to walk with her at the moment.

" Hey there, hot stuff. What are you doing out here alone?" A man asked as he stepped out from an alleyway just a head of her. Jessa's steps slowed as she met his eyes.

" I'm...I'm not looking for trouble." She said.

" We aren't either." Another man said, stepping up by his friend's side. " We're just looking for a bite to eat."

Saturday night found Scud parking his van and moving to the back to monitor the computer screens in the back of his van while Blade and Whistler staked out a club they thought was a vampire meeting place. The night was warm so he had his van windows cracked open, letting the nice breeze flow over him. He wanted to go over to Candy's club, since it was only a block away from where he was sitting but he hadn't had time. The Daywalker and the old man had wanted to set out early that night. Scud had protested but they hadn't cared.

Candy. Scub grinned to himself as he thought about his little stripper. He was going to convince her to go out with him, one way or another. Yeah, he couldn't really have a girlfriend, didn't really want one, while working with Blade but he could have a thing on the side and he really wanted her on the side. And under him, above him, spread eagle out in front of him with her vibrator, Murphy, between her legs. He wanted to watch her use it or wanted to be the one holding it, using it on her. It was going to happen.

He wanted her and now he knew she wanted him. She had kissed him and she did not do that with her clients, that much he knew. If she did, she'd have kissed him a long time ago. And that kiss! So filled with passion and desire. That kiss alone had almost made him cum in his pants. If she fucked him the way she kissed him and moved her hips against him, there was no doubt in Scud's mind the sex was going to be mind blowing. There was no doubt that the orgasm was going to be one of the biggest orgasms he had ever had and he wanted it bad.

Before Jessa knew what was happening to her, she was ripped into the alleyway. She dropped her mace in shock and screamed out. She was heaved up and slammed into a wall. She managed a few more screams before one of the men grabbed her by her throat with one hand. His other hand grabbed at her wrist and pinned her left arm against the dirty, brick wall. She started kicking her legs, scrapping them against the old brick wall. She landed a few kicks to the man's ribs but he didn't even notice. Her other hand clawed at his wrist and arm, trying hard to get herself free.

" Now, I'd like to say this isn't going to hurt but that would be a lie." The other man hissed as he flicked open a knife.

" We don't want to turn you so my friend, over here, is going to cut up your arm and drink your blood from that while I made a slice into your shoulder and drink there." The first man said.

" Bet she's sweet." The other man was almost bouncing from side to side with excitment. Fear and bile started to raise up from Jessa's stomach. Her body shook as her eyes widen. This was not happening. This was not happening.

" Only one way to find out." The man said. The second man almost giggled. He sliced the knife into her arms as she screamed again.

" Help!" A female scream rocked through the air, drafting into his van. Scud sat up straight and frowned.

" What?" He asked himself.

" Help me, please!" Scud grabbed his two guns and flew out of his seat. He bolted to the back of the van and threw open his door. " Someone, please!" That sounded like Candy. Scud took off towards the sound, bring his wrist up to his mouth.

" Yo, B! I think we got some vamp trouble out here!" He said. " Sounds like someone is being attacked."

" I'm on my way." Blade's deep voice sounded in his ear.

Scud reached the alleyway where the scream had came from and stepped dead in his tracks. Candy was pinned to against a wall with one man holding her by her throat. One man was crouched under her with his mouth open, catching her blood as it almost poured from deep cuts in her arm. The other man sucking at a wound at her shoulder. Scud brought his guns up with his hands shaking.

" Stop!" He called out with his voice trembling. Both men turned and looked at him. The first one stood up and swiped his arm over his mouth.

" Well, what do we have here?" He hissed out.

" Looks like a boy." The other vampire said. He dropped Candy down like she was nothing but trash. Her body hit the ground and she fell to the side. Scud couldn't tell if she was dead, alive, bit or not.

" And he has a little gun." The first vampire hissed.

" It's not just a gun, Suck head. I have UV bullets in here!" Scud snapped with more bravery than he was feeling.

" And he has me." Blade snapped, stepping out from the shadows.

" Daywalker!" The vampires hissed together. They backed away, farther into the alleyway before they spun and took off. Blade was off in a flash after them. Scud jumped at the chance and flew down the alley.

" Candy!" Scud sank to his knees and grabbed at her arm. She was cut up, not bitten, cut in a few different places. He gently pushed her head to the side and pushed her hair out of the way of her face. There was another deep cut across her left shoulder.

" Hey Tote-Boy. What you got down there?" Whistler asked.

" It's a girl! My...my friend, help me, please!" Scud yelled, pressing two fingers into her throat. " Thank God!" He explained when her slow heartbeat greeted him.

" You have a friend?" Whistler asked, coming towards him.

" Hang on, Cand." Scud said. One arm went under her knees and another under her shoulders. He lifted her and spun around.

" She been bit?" Whistler asked as the stoner started running towards him.

" No. They just cut her up! We have to hurry up! She's bleeding all over the place!" Scud yelled.

NRNRNR

" Why isn't she waking up, W?" Scud asked as he bit down into his thumb nail and paced in front of the bed Candy was laying on back in the warehouse.

" Girl's lost a lot of blood." Whistler said. He tied off the last suture in her shoulder then faced the worried stoner with a frown. " Sit down by her right arm. She needs blood and you're gonna give it to her."

" Me?" Scud asked as he headed over to the chair by her arm.

" You said your blood type is O positive, right? That's the universal doner type. Don't matter what her blood type is, her body will accept your blood." Whistler said.

" How do you know if you taking too much?" Scud asked as the old man moved over to one of the counters off to Candy's left.

" If you get dizzy or pass out, I took too much." Whistler said without turning around.

Scud pushed up his sleeve and looked back to Candy. Her left arm was wrapped up from her elbow up. Her left shoulder was also bandaged with the gauze wrapped under her arm and around her shoulder. She was pale, too pale, and that worried him. He liked this girl and didn't want her to die because of the vampires.

" Is this gonna hurt?" Scud asked, lifting his eyes back to Whistler who was now coming towards him with two tubes, two needles, and a pump.

" No, she's knocked out. She's not going to feel anything." Whislter said. Scud frowned and shook his head.

" Is it going to hurt me?" He corrected.

" I'm going to stick a needle in your arm. I'm sure there is going to be a pinch." Whistler said with a smile.

" And stop fucking smiling over this!" Scud snapped.

Whistler tied a think band around Scud's arm, just above his elbow and commented on how natural that must be for him. Scud snapped back that he only smoked pot and didn't shoot up herion. While Whistler cleaned the skin above the vein he wanted to use, Scud asked him if the hand pump the man was going to use was something the doctors used when Whistler was a young man. He loved digging into the man about his age.

" I won't insult the man who is getting ready to stick you with a needle." Whistler said, moving to Candy's arm. He turned it, palm side up, and started getting it ready just as he did Scud's. " What's her name anyway?"

" Candy." Scud said, looking back to her face. Whistler frowned and moved back to the stoner's arm.

" What the hell kind of name is Candy? It sounds like a stripper name." He said.

" She is a stripper. I met her at her club." Scud commented.

" Should have known." Whistler muttered. " Deep breath, Tote Boy."

A second later a sharp pinch of pain went through his arm as the needle entered his skin and sank into his vein. Whistler moved to Candy's arm and repeated the process then he took a hold of the hand pump and started to pump it. The device was old but it worked. In amazement, Scud watched as his blood started to flow down through the clear tubing, through the pump, up the other tube and straight into Candy's arm.

Sometime during the transfer of blood, Candy started to stir. She turned her head towards Scud and slowly opened her eyes. Scud turned so he was facing her and reached out with his right hand. As her eyes shut again, his fingertips lightly grazed against her soft skin. She moaned and opened her eyes again but just to little slits.

" Am I dying?" She whispered.

" No." Scud said. " I'm gonna help you, Candy. Don't worry."

" Jessa." She whispered again as her eyes shut.

" What?" Scud asked.

" My name is Jessa. I don't...I don't want to die without my name." Scud took a hold of her shoulder and leaned in more.

" You're not gonna die." He promised. Her body relaxed again and a long sigh left her. " Jessa?" Scud asked. He slide the back of his hand up her collarbone to her throat. He started to stroke the slender column up and down slowly. " Jessa?"

" She's out." Whistler said, dropping his eyes down from the couple to the pump. " You better figure out what you are going to tell her when she comes too. You better figure out how much truth she can handle."

Scud nodded. He was going to tell her the truth. She could handle it all, he figured. He hoped. The last thing he needed was her freaking out. Scud wouldn't know how to calm her down if she started to panic. He broke his forehead to hers. His hand moved to cup her face. His fingers curled into her hair, behind her ear, and his thumb rubbed her cheek. He stared at her closed eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

_* Please Review!_

_**Loveorpain:**__ Love your profile pic!_

_**Knyte:**__ I missed you yesterday!_

_**Water:**__ I know, right? Above you, against you, Id take it all!_

_**Coconut:**__ Well, we know from the movie he's a bit of a baby. He said he was a lover not a fighter and he didn't want to touch that reaper when ordered too until Blade made him but when he had too, Scud did come out of his van with his guns up, in the rain. I loved that scene in the movie!_

_**Ley:**__ Hope I didn't disappoint!_

_**Parldro:**__ Hope you like it!_

_**Greeneyes:**__ I can't take credit for the naming of the vibrator! One of my friends calls hers Norman and I thought that was so funny!_

_**Vile: **__Thank you for reading!_

_**NiK:**__ Who doesn't?_

_Thank you to everyone for reading, reviewing, adding to alerts and favs! I hope I am keeping Scud true to himself*_

Jessa's left shoulder and arm were killing her, burning and throbbing. She frowned with her eyes shut and rolled over to her right side. She must have slept too long on her left, that was why she was so sore. She snuggled into her blankets more before an unfamiliar scent hit her. No, not unfamiliar. She knew just what that sent was. Smoke and vanilla. That was Scud's scent but why would her bed smell like him? She hadn't brought him home, right? She didn't think so but she couldn't be sure. Her night was kind of fuzzy. In fact, the last thing she remembered she had been hurrying to work when two men stepped out from the alleyway. And attacked her. With knives. Jessa's eyes flew open.

Scud was working at one of his benches, with his eyes going from the UV gun he was fixng to the room Jessa was laying in. She had been out for hours and he was starting to get worried. Setting the gun aside, for the tenth time, Scud started towards the room. He would just check on her one more time. Whistler said her injuries weren't life threatening but he was still worried.

Whistling to himself, Scud strolled along like he had all the time in the world. He still hadn't made up his mind on what he was going to say to her. He couldn't hide anything from her. Her arm had cuts and bruises all over it, not to mention all the stitches she had. Six different cuts the vampires had given her and drank from. Six different cuts Whistler had to close up. No, he was going to have to tell her the truth. There was no way he could lie about what happen to her. He grabbed the doorknob. If need be, Scud would just show her his scars, his gifts from the vampires.

" Who are you!" He heard as he opened the door. Scud had just enough time to duck before a book sailed across the room to hit the door frame.

" Whoa! Babe! Calm down!" Scud said quickly with his hands up and out in front of him. He stood up straight and grinned at her. " Good aim, Jess." She was standing on the other side of the bed, ready to launch another book in his direction.

" Scud?" She asked, making him nod.

" The one and only." He answered.

" Where am I?" She asked.

" Chill, okay? Put the book down and I can explain things." Scud said.

" What did you do to me? Why am I all bandaged up?" Jessa asked quickly.

" I can explain, everything, I promise but put the book down." He said, slowly walking towards the bed.

" No! Not until you tell me what is going on!" She demanded. Scud sighed, still holding his hands up.

" Okay, what do you remember?" He asked.

" I...I was attacked." Jessa said. " By two men." She frowned and started to chew against her bottom lip. " They threw me against the wall in the alleyway and started to cut me."

" I heard screaming and came running. I heard you screaming for help and knew your voice. What else do you remember?" Scud asked. He come up at the end of the bed and placed his hands on it while she stayed at the head, book clenched tightly in her fingers.

" They said they didn't want to change me, just drink from me. That can't be right." Jessa said as her eyes unfocused in the memory. " One cut me and licked at the blood." She stood up, ram straight, and dropped the book to the floor. " No. That's not right. He didn't drink my blood."

" Yes, he did and they weren't men, Jessa." He said. " They were vampires." Her eyes snapped back to the present as she scowled.

" Don't be stupid!" She snapped. " There are no such things as vampires."

" There are and I can prove it." He said. Scud undid the first few buttons of his shirt then reached behind him to grasp at the back of it. He pulled it over his head and tossed it to the bed. " See these marks? I was attacked by two of them, just like you." Jessa shook her head and started to walk around the bed slowly.

" What...what happen to you?" She asked, reaching a hand out towards him.

As he retold his story, he watched her face. She watched her hands as her fingertips made their way around his chest. She touched against his scars, bring herself closer and closer to him. She swallowed hard and shook her head. She muttered that his story was unbelievable, that his claim couldn't not be real. Her fingers danced slowly up and down one scar before moving to the next one. Gently she touched each other as she grew paler and paler. Scud carefully took a hold of her hands with both of his, forcing her to look into his eyes.

" It's real, Jessa. I promised." He said as she started to shake her head.

" No." She whispered.

" Then let me prove it in a different way. Do you trust me?" He asked.

" I don't...I don't know." She said. Scud let her go to snatch up his shirt. He threw his arms into the sleeves and popped his head out of the top before taking her hand again.

" I told you before, I'm a lover, not a fighter. I'd never hurt you." He said, gently pulling her towards the door.

" Where are we going?" She asked. He turned, transferring her hand from his right hand to his left. He laced their fingers together and gently led her out of the bedroom. Jessa looked around in her, seeing that they were in a warehouse of some sort.

" Hey B!" Scud called out. He looked back at Jessa as he continued to walk. " Now don't freak out. B's kind of a big guy." A door opened up from a balcony that lay ahead of them. Scud looked back as they both looked up. One of the largest men Jessa had ever seen, stepped out of a room. He planted his hands on the railing and stared down at them, dressed completely in black with a large sword strapped to his back.

" She's awake." His deep, baritone voice echoed off the walls around the warehouse.

" Yeah." Scud said. He turned to the side so he could look back at her. " Jess, this is B. Blade. He's a daywalker."

" What's that?" She asked quietly with her eyes glued to the man with black sunglasses covering his eyes.

" It's sort of like a cross between a vamp and a human. See, B's mom was attacked when she pregnant with him. He has all the vamps strength but none of their weaknesses." Scud explained.

" There are no such things as vampires." Jessa whispered. One of Blade's massive hands came up to take off his sunglasses.

" Oh they're real." He said. He turned and started walking across the balcony. " And the sooner you get that, the better." Scud squeezed her hand but Jessa just shook her head.

" No. None of this is real. It's can't be." She said. One minute Blade was walking across the balcony, the next he was in her face and she had hardly seen him move. She jumped and screamed. She would have pulled away if Scud hadn't had a death grip on her hand.

" They are real." Blade hissed, making sure he flashed her his sharp teeth. Jessa's eyes rolled back in her head as her knees gave out.

" B! What the hell!" Scud snapped as he rushed to catch her before she hit the floor.

" Put her in your bed until she wakes up then take her home." Blade said. " I will give you the night off to be with her and keep her from freaking but that's all. You need to be back here by morning."

NRNRNR

The second time Jessa woke, she remembered everything. Her eyes flew up a second before she shot straight up in the bed she was laying on inside a room that was different from the other one. She clutched the blanket against her chest with her knuckles white as she quickly looked around the messy room, not really taking it in. The air smelled like pot and vanilla. Scud, again.

" Hey," Scud's quiet, casual draw came over her from her right side. Feeling herself trembling, she looked to the side as he sat up, setting a book down on his lap. " it's okay, just relax."

" What's is happening to me? Am I going insane?" Jessa asked him.

" No, Babe. You just fainted. I put you in my bed but you're okay." Scud said.

Jessa looked down at his chest, needing to see his marks again. She turned in his bed and started undoing the buttons of his shirt quickly. It wasn't sexual and he knew it. She wasn't trying to get him naked so he wasn't giving excited. Her hands were trembling and she was shaking her head. Her face was pale and her lips were almost washed out. She was muttering more to herself than to him, he could tell. He understood her panic. He had been there before. At one time, he had been unable to understand and accept that vampires were real.

" They are real." She was whispering over and over again. The second she had his shirt done, she pushed it open then flatten her hands against his chest. " And they gave these to you." Again her hands and fingers were exploring his scars. Neither one spoke for a few minutes. It was becoming real to her. She was understanding and accepting it all. He could see it on her face.

" They did." Scud said finally. Jessa shook her head then finally looked up at him.

" Why did they come after me?" She asked.

" They are dicks." Scud said, staring head into her eyes.

" Why didn't they bite me?" She asked.

" If they bite you, you would turn. I'm guessing they didn't want to turn you." Scud answered. Jessa nodded.

" I remember them saying that. I remember one of them saying they didn't want to turn me so they would cut me and drink that way." She said, softly, as if the memory that just come over her.

" Mine went at me with their claws and nails. The second they had me open they started licking and drinking at my blood." Scud said.

" Will they come back to finish me off?" She asked, making him shake his head.

" No. They're ash now, I'm sure. Blade doesn't usually let any of them live once he goes after them so you don't have to worry about anymore." He said. Jessa's hands started to close against his skin as her eyes shifted away from his face and down at his marks.

" I want to go home." She said.

" Yeah, sure. I'll drive you back to your place." Scud said. Jessa closed her eyes and leaned her head into him, letting her forehead come to rest against his collarbone.

" They are real." He heard her whisper.

" Yeah." Scud whispered.

He brought one hand to the back of her neck. He dropped his head down to press his mouth into the top of her head. Scud wasn't used to giving comfort. That wasn't his thing and certainly not with women but this wasn't just some girl he wanted to fuck in the back of his van. Oh he wanted to fuck her, that's for sure but he found that he actually cared about her. She was his friend, the only friend he had since working with Blade. Being with the Daywalker had forced Scud to cut all ties with his former life. All he had with Blade and Whistler and he and the old man did not like each other. The times he went to see Jessa had given him more than a hard on. It had given him a glimpse into what a normal life was. Their coffee at the shop had turned her into something more to him. She wasn't just the stripper he saw on a regular basics and she had become a person. The kiss she had given him turned her yet again in his eyes. In the span of a few days she had went from Candy the stripper to Candy his friend to Jessa, a girl he wanted to help and be there for.


	6. Chapter 6

_* Please Review!*_

The drive to her apartment was quiet, save her giving him directions. Scud was stealing looks at her but she was staring out of his passenger side window. He had given her one of his long sleeve shirts to wear over her blooded one and she was clutching it against her body. Every so often she would dip her head down and rub her chin into the collar of it and he could hearing her inhaling sharply, as if his scent was giving her comfort. Scud felt bad but didn't know what to say. Her entire world had just been flipped upside down and he knew it.

Scud parked in the parking deck under her building and together they walked into her building. She was hugging herself and staring at the numbers of the elevators as they ticked away. Scud put his hands in his pockets, then pulled them out to cross his arms over his chest then uncrossed them. He shifted from one leg to the next. He had never seen Jessa how she was now. The Jessa he knew, Candy as he called her, was confident, happy and smiled. She glided through rooms like she didn't have a care in the world. The girl standing to his right was the complete opposite. She was scared. She was withdrawn. She was quiet.

The doors to the elevator slide open and she stepped off without waiting for him. Her hand was trembling as she pulled her keys out of her pocket and hurried down the hallway. Scud followed her, not wanting to leave her alone just yet. He wanted to provide her with some comfort although he knew he didn't know how. Comfort was not something he was used to giving. Jessa stopped suddenly and spun around. Scud stumbled so he didn't run right into her.

" Can they come out during the day?" She asked.

" No." Scud answered.

" Garlic? Silver?"

" They work against them." Scud answered.

" Do they have to be invited into places?" Jessa asked.

" No." He said.

" Crosses?"

" Do nothing." Scud said.

" Will you stay with me tonight?" Jessa asked.

" Do you want me too?" Scud asked in surprise. She swallowed but nodded. " Than yeah, I can stay."

Jessa visibly relaxed. Her shoulders slumped forward, her eyes shut and she exhaled hard. After a seconds, she opened her eyes again and turned around. She hurried down the hallway with him following slowly after her, but Scud didn't hurry. He hardly ever rushed to go anywhere. It wasn't his style, in fact, the only time Scud rushed was when he knew he was going to get sex, a blow job, needed to jerk off or was trying to save his own ass.

Jessa's door was at the end of the hall and she was already unlocking it by the time he reached her. She pushed open the door and flipped on a light that was sitting to her right. Scud walked in after her, looking around to take in her place. Right beside the light, against a wall by her door was a desk that she had a small labtop and a few books sitting on the top. He looked over at her couch as she hurried across the tiny room.

" Will you lock that door?" She asked quickly. She leaned over the couch on the right side and dropped her shade down.

" Sure thing." Scud said.

She snatched the curtain shut then moved to the window on the left side. Shade down, curtain shut. She climbed off the couch as he slide the chain lock into place. Jessa all but ran into her room. There was a single window in her room. She dropped the shade down and closed the curtain then rushed out again. Jessa went into her kitchen and shut off the small window there as Scud turned and looked back at her.

" Jessa. You can relax, okay?" Scud asked. She shook her head as she faced him.

" What else is real?" She asked. Scud frowned and slowly shook his head in confusion.

" What?" He asked.

" Zombies? Werewolves? The loch noss monster?" Jessa asked.

" Okay, you need to chill, Babe." Scud said, starting towards her.

" You fight them with Blade, right? That's what you do?" She asked.

" Well yeah and no. I fix things and make things. B and W do most of the killing. If I have too, I can shoot them but I don't really like getting that close to them." Scud said.

" Can you teach me?" Jessa asked.

" Oh, no. No, you don't want to do that. You don't want to be drawn into this anymore than you have been, trust me, Jess." Scud took a hold of her hands as he reached her but Jessa backed away, pulling herself from him.

" Yes, I do." She said.

" No, you don't. Once you come down this road, there is no going back. Once they know you are coming for them, they won't stop coming after you." Scud tried to reason. " You couldn't live here anymore. It won't be safe."

" I hate this place." Jessa said.

" You'd have to quit your job." Scud said quickly.

" I can't work there now anymore anyway." Jessa said.

" Yes, you can." Scud said as they squared off in her apartment.

" Look at me, Scud! No, I can't! Look at stitches your friend gave me! They are going to scar! Who is going to pay for a scared up stripper?" She snapped. " Look at my neck and shoulder! There is no hiding these! They took my job from me by cutting into me! And without that job, I can't live here! I can't afford it!"

" You can get another job." Scud said.

" No, I can't!" She yelled.

" Why not? You're smart. You're pretty. You have to want more for yourself than just being a stripper." Scud said. She stepped back as if he had slapped her and he regretted his words right away. " Jessa, I didn't..."

" Of course I want more for myself! Do you think I like dancing for men I don't know?! Do you really think I like giving lap dances to men, feeling how hard they get? It's disgusting! I fucking hate my job but there is nothing else for me! I dropped out of high school! I don't have my GED! Clubs are the only places that would hire me!" She yelled. " And now it's gone!"

Her words stunned him. She was the last person he would have thought hated her life. She always seemed happy. She was always smiling and laughing with him. Of course, Scud paid for those smiles and those laughs. Wait, no, that couldn't be right, he thought to himself. As they had coffee the other day, he hadn't paid for those smiles and laughs.

" Jessa." His voice trailed off. He didn't know what to say to her. He hadn't know about her past. He honestly hadn't thought about what had made her dance, he just liked that she did.

" Please, Scud." She stepped into him and took a hold of his orange vest, bring herself into him. " I can't be here knowing they are out there, knowing they could do this to someone else. I lived through this because of you and your friends. I got a second chance because of you, let me help you." He stared down at her, straight into her pleading eyes.

" You were dying." He said quietly as he stared down into her eyes. " I gave you my blood to keep you alive."

" Than let me repay you." She whispered, brushing her lower self against him. He reacted right away. His blood heated and started to rush downward and collect in the same spot. He was growing, lengthening and hardening.

" Repay me." He repeated because what else could he do? His brain was in a short supply of blood.

" Yeah." Jessa whispered. She flatten her right hand on him and started to drag it down his chest.

" Like how?" Scud asked.

" How would you like me too?" Her fingers pushed his shirt up and she let them touch lightly against his stomach. His mouth parted as his breathing slowed down.

" Ah..." Jessa smiled up at him, slipping the tips of her fingers into the waistband of his pants.

" I fit into the club scene, you know that. I can find out information, find out where they are hiding. I have ways of pulling information out of people." Her hand traveled across his waist stopping right in the middle. " I can always do things to relax you after a hard night of working." Scud swallowed hard and smirked.

" Yeah, I just bet you can." He said but his smile faded as quickly as it came on. What was he doing? Was she really talking about trading sex for work? Scud grabbed her hand and yanked it out of his pants before she could really touch him and he could hate himself. " No, stop." He stepped away from her before he could chance his mind. " This isn't you. You aren't the type who sleeps with men to get things."

" I'm a stripper, Scud." She snapped with a frown.

" But not a whore. All these months I have been coming to you, you never fucked me and we both know I tried to get you too. You never fucked or sucked off any guys there and you know it. You are just panicking and I get that. I did too when I first found out about the vamps." Scud said quickly. Reason seeped into her eyes and face. She took a step back from him, her hand slipping from his grasp.

" I'm sorry, Scud. You're right. I don't know what I was thinking." She said.

" When we have sex, and we WILL be having sex at some point, it will be because I want you and you want me, not because you think you owe me something or you want work or something from me. We will have sex because you want the orgasm I CAN and WILL give you. Now, it's been a long night and even longer day. Why don't you take a shower then we will relax and watch a movie, okay? I can order us some dinner. Who delivers around here?" Scud said.

" I know what you're doing and it's not going to work. You aren't going to distract me." Jessa said.

" I get that but right now I think you just need to chill. I think you aren't thinking clearly and I just want you to relax. I'm going to spend the night here and tomorrow morning, after we have slept and are rested, we can talk about it. Okay?" He asked. Jessa sighed but nodded.

" Okay." She said.

" Good. Now go shower and feel completely free to leave the door open AND stroll around naked. I don't mind." He said, making her smile and laugh. " When we go to bed tonight, if you want to sleep naked next to me, I won't be embarrassed."

" Nice try, Scud, but you will be on the couch." Jessa said. His Jessa was back.

While she showered, he ordered them a pizza with just pepperoni. Next to her couch, sharing a wall of her bedroom was a bookcase. A few of the shelves had movies on them so he went through them to pick one out for them. What she needed was a comedy and thankfully, she had a few. Her movie selections was filled with comedies and horror flicks.

After her shower, she dressed in the bathroom before coming back out. Her entire apartment was filled with the warm, moist air and the most amazing smell. While they ate at her table, Scud kicked himself for stopping her from taking him to bed. Here she was, in front of him, in a dark blue tank top with no bra on. Her nipples were tight little beads against the fabric and he wanted to run his tongue around them. Her skin was glistening with a few drops of water she hadn't wiped off yet and was flushed from the water. Her hair was down and hung in straight, wet strands. Her black yoga pants hugged her ass and legs, making him wish they were wrapped tight around him while he pumped in between her thighs.

After the dinner and the movie, Jessa gave him a pillow and a blanket. She settled into her bed and was out in minutes. She slept like the dead and in the morning, she felt refreshed and clear headed. She felt her choice was clear and she was ready to tell Scud. She wanted to work with him and Blade and Whistler. She wanted to destroy the creatures that had attacked her. Jessa slipped from her bed and made a grab for his shirt and pulled it over her head. It was comfortable and smelled like Scud so it gave her comfort. She walked over to her door and opened it.

" Scud?" She called out with a frown, seeing the couch was empty. The blanket she had given him was folding up and resting on top of the pillow. Sitting on the coffee table was a sheet of notebook paper. She walked over to it and snatched it up.

' Hey Jessa,

I waited until you fell asleep then left. I took your house key to lock the door and I will put it under your welcome mat. I know where you live now and I have your phone number. I will call to check up on you. I programmed my number into your phone so call me anytime you need me. Don't be pissed at me, Babe, but I don't think you want to go down the road I'm on. You'll find another job, I promise.

Your Scud.'


	7. Chapter 7

_* Please Review!*_

Scud tossed his head back to flick up his welding helmet as he knelt on top of his van's roof. He brought his joint to his lips and touched the flame of his welding torch to the end of the herb stick and inhaled deeply the second it was light. He hitched his head forward, locking the helmet back into place before he started back on his work. He was welding more UV light fixtures to the front of his van and the sides.

" Hey, Shit Brick!" Whistler called out. Scud looked up from his spot as the old man made his way towards him. " Your girlfriend's here." With his free hand, Scud yanked his helmet up and cut the fuel to the flame. Walking up behind Whistler was Jessa and she was smiling at him.

" How did you find me? I didn't think you were paying attention last night." He said.

" You gave me your blood so you called out to me. I can find you anywhere now." She said. Scud's eyebrows went up as he drew hard on his joint. She laughed before saying, " I paid attention." She said. Scud shook his head but smiled, bring the joint back down and flicking out the ashes. " I can't believe you left like that. I was disappointed."

" Don't be upset." Whistler chimed in. " I doubt you are the first young lady he has left disappointed."

" Hey, don't you have some work you should be doing?" Scud snapped.

" Think I'd rather watch this." Whistler muttered as he roamed away.

Scud set down his torch down onto roof of his van, yanked his helmet off then sat down flat. He stretched his legs out down his windshield and brought his joint to his mouth again as he watched her finishing making her way to him. Scud inhaled his joint then brought it down and tilted his head up to exhale. Jessa didn't stop walking until she reached his van. She crossed her arms over the hood and leaned forward.

" So I need to say I'm sorry." She said.

" For?" Scud asked with smoke curling around his head.

" I used my sexually to try and get my way, to get something I want and that wasn't right. I know what you want to sleep with me and I tried to use that against you." Jessa said. Scud crossed his right ankle over his left one and inhaled again. " I want to thank you for not taking advantage of that because you so could have." He exhaled slowly, never taking his eyes from her face. " And I have had time to think about things and I still want to help. I understand the risks involved. I understand that if the vampires know that I'm helping you guys that they might come after me but you guys have managed to stay safe here so I trust that I will be safe too." Again Scud inhaled. Patiently Jessa waited until he was finished. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. She couldn't help but smile as he began to blow out smoke rings.

" Well, Babe, you got something wrong." He said when he was finished.

" And what's that?" She asked. He brought his head back down to look at her again.

" You said that I want to sleep with you and didn't say anything about you wanting me and I think we both know you do. I mean, how could you not?" Scud grinned as he held his hands out to his sides, making her laugh and stand up straight. She crossed her arms over her chest.

" So, are you going to let me help or not?" Jessa asked.

" It's not up to me." Scud said.

He dropped his hands to van and started to push himself down the windshield. He hit the hood of his van and slid down it to her. He opened his legs open so that when he reached her, she was standing between them. Scud reached out and grabbed her arms. She laughed as she let him pull her close to him and place her hands on his thighs, forcing her to lean down. He kept a hold of her wrists.

" Who's it up too?" Jessa asked.

" Me." Came the deep, baritone voice from behind her. Jessa's smile faded as she paled. Scud's eyes shifted behind her to look at Blade.

" Hey B." He said, looking back at Jessa.

" He's a vampire?" She whispered. Her hands went into fists, curling up the fabric of his pants into them.

" He's a good guy, Babe. Chill out." Scud whispered. She seem to be gathering herself together by breathing slowly. She let go of him and slowly turned around to face the man who had made her faint before. " So B, this is Jessa. She's a friend of mine." Jessa felt Scud take a hold of her hips and tug her back. She let him make her lean back against the grill of the van. His arms circled her shoulders and his chin came to rest against her right shoulder. " She wants to help us." Jessa's hands came back to his legs. She took a hold of him again, taking comfort in having her little stoner so close to her.

" Oh I see." Blade said, linking his hands together behind his back. " You think that because you got attacked you can take the big, bad vampires on." Scud felt Jessa stiffen up. He turned his face towards her so he could whisper into her ear.

" Don't panic, Babe. B's not going to hurt you." He whispered to calm her.

" I'm not panicking." Jessa said, staring hard at Blade. " Let me guess. You think I can't help because I'm a female."

" No. I think you can't help because you couldn't face off against me without fainting. What do you think you will do when one of them comes for you again? I don't think you can help because you can't talk to me without clinging to Scud." Blade asked. Jessa pulled away from Scud to stand up straight right away.

" I'm stronger than you are giving me credit for." Jessa said.

" Is that so?" Blade asked. " Let's just see about that. Come with me." Blade turned and started walking away without looking to see if Jessa was following him. She glanced over at Scud as he hopped down from the van hood with a sigh. She looked back towards the direction the Daywalker was walking and started after him.

" Whoa, Babe, wait up." Scud said, hurrying up with her. He threw his arm around her shoulder and pulled her against him. " B's a good guy. He comes off rough but he's alright. He saved my ass."

" Where are we going?" She asked him.

" I don't know." Scud admitted.

The couple followed Blade through the warehouse and over to the door that lead to the room that Whistler had been kept in when they first found him. The difference in the room was that the shutters opened when Whistler was there and this time, Blade had told Scud to cut the power to the shutters, without telling Scud why. Scud tensed right away, making Jessa look up at him before back at Blade who had stopped at the door.

" I have a test for you." Blade said, pinning Jessa with his deep brown eyes.

" What kind of test?" Jessa asked, stepping out from under Scud's arm. Blade reached behind him and pulled out a flashlight. He clicked it on then flashed his hand in front of the light stream.

" UV rays." Blade said. Dread sank down and settled into Scud's stomach.

" B, come on, Man. You can't do this." He said, knowing what Blade had planned. Blade grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. Jessa frowned as she looked into the darkness. Blade handed over the flashlight to her.

" Take it and walk in." He said.

" What's in there?" Jessa asked.

" B." Scud said.

" Go." Blade said.

Jessa steeled herself and reached out to take the light. She felt Scud take a hold of her arm but she stepped out his grasp and shined the light into the room slowly. The UV ray slid along the floor until it hit a pair of shoes. Jessa took a slow step forward as the light continued to travel up a set of legs. She held her breath and tried to swallow, taking more slow steps. Higher up the light moved, showing her a chest. Behind her, Jessa could hear Scud talking but she continued to move. Then the light hit a face. A face that started to smoke and a mouth that screamed.

" Turn it off! Please!" The man screamed as he struggled against his bindings. On impulse, Jessa spun the light away from the man. It was the man who attacked her.

" Can you kill him?" Blade said, coming up to her left side. As Jessa stared at the man still, she felt fingers brush against the back of her right arm and knew it was Scud.

" B. Come on." She heard him say again. " She doesn't need to do this."

" Take that anger you are feeling towards him and channel it. Turn it back onto them. Take control of yourself." Blade said. " Because this life has no room for weakness." Jessa started to raise her arm up again, letting the light begin to find it's way to the man's face.

" Not a man." She whispered.

" Jessa." Scud said. " You don't have to do this."

" Yes, you do." Blade said. He turned towards her and stared her down as she stared at the vampire.

" I'm sorry!" The man screamed. She flicked the light over to one of his hands, watching as it started to burn.

" He's not sorry." Blade said.

" Jess, Babe." Scud said.

" Why did you attack me?" Jessa asked, moving the light away from the vampire again.

" I was hungry! I'm sorry! I didn't...it wasn't my idea..." He screamed.

" Yes, it was. He didn't care about you. None of them do. If I let him out right now he will attack you again. He will drain you without a thought about your life." Blade said. " This is what lurks in the dark, These things that look like men and women. Can you kill them? Can you do what needs to be done without pausing? Because you pause, you die." Blade said.

" I don't..." Jessa started. Could she? Could she kill a man or a woman? No, they aren't men and women. They aren't humans. Humans don't burn when UV rays hit them. She brought the light to his face again, vaguely registering that Scud's fingers had slipped from her skin.

" You shine that light on him until he burns." Blade ordered. " You kill them before they kill you."

The man, the vampire, screamed and twisted as the light burned at his face. He kicked his legs and yanked at the binds at his wrists. His head whipped from one side to the other. Smoke rose from him as his skin started to flake and turn to ash. Blade stared down at Jessa as she stared the vampire. He didn't like taking on strays but he took in Scud and that had worked out in his favor, maybe the stoner's little girlfriend would work. The expression on her face was hard and set. She could do this.

The vampire threw it's head back and let out a screamed that startled her. Jessa jumped but kept the light steady. Tears sprung to her eyes as her chin trembled. Why should she care about this creature? He hadn't cared about her. He hadn't cared about her life when he cut into her and started to drain her life force away from her.

" Don't stop." Blade coached, almost gently. " They will come for you again because vampires never leave a loose end and you are a loose end. His master, his hive, they will know he fucked up and didn't kill you."

As the vampire burned and screamed, as he continued to flake away and turn to ash, Jessa watched. Scud shook his head and started to bite at his left thumb. Jessa wasn't moving, Blade was staring at her. Then there was silence. The ash pile that had been her attacker sprinkled across the floor. Jessa closed her eyes and lowered her arm down.

" She still wants to be apart of this, check her for glyphs." Blade said.

" She's not a familiar, B. I have seen her mostly naked." Scud comment quietly.

" Seeing her mostly naked is not like seeing her naked." Blade said, moving to start through the room. " So either you check her or I will." Scud sighed as Blade finally left the room.

" Josh." Jessa said, turning around. Scud was standing to the side, still chewing on his thumb as he looked back at her. " What's...what's a familiar?" Scud dropped his hand and faced her fully.

" A familiar is a human who helps the vampires." He said.

" Why would anyone want to help them?" Jessa asked.

" For lots of different reasons." Scud said quietly as he walked over to her. " Protection from other suck heads. The vamp will put a mark on their human, the glyph, that tells vamps who they belong too. Some humans think they will take over and want to be kept safe when that happens. Some suck heads will turn their familiars, make them vampires."

" I would rather die then become one of them." Jessa snapped.

" You almost did, Babe." Scud reached out and took a hold of her hand. He pried the flashlight away from her and tossed it away.

" Can we go to your room? If you need to check me over marks I'd rather do it in private." She said.


	8. Chapter 8

_* Please Review! This story is blowing up so thank you guys! I couldn't have done it without you!_

_**Water: **__I know! I love that part! My heart stops every time!_

_**Jtellers:**__ I have missed you! I hope everything is okay! *_

Scud's room looked just as she imagined it would. She hadn't really taken it in before, hadn't really paid attention to the room before. He had a bare mattress on the floor, one side against the wall. He had a comforter thrown over it but that was it, no sheet, or fitted sheet and no pillow cases on his pillows. Dirty clothes and sneakers had been thrown all over the floor. He had a dresser and it's drawers were open with some shirts hanging out of it. He had a big desk across the room with a computer sitting on it. Donut boxes and candy wrappers were littered everywhere.

" I...I wasn't expected company. And I never thought you'd be in here again." Scud said, shutting the door behind her. He rushed pass her and started gathering up his things from the floor.

" It's okay." Jessa said quietly.

" I'd say its not usually this messy but I'd be lying." He tossed some of his clothes and shoes towards the basket that was sitting by his desk. " You know, I don't really need to check you over. I have paid a lot of attention to your body so I would have noticed any glyphs."

" But you haven't see everything." Jessa said. She grabbed at her shirt hem and started to lift it up as he kept his back to her.

" No but I don't want you to think you have be get naked around me. I mean, I'm not complaining about your nakedness. I'd have to be stupid to complain about that." Scud said. He grabbed another arm full of clothes and hurried to the basket. " Damn, maybe I should do some laundry." He dropped the clothes then turned to face her. " Whoa...ah...yeah, so this is happening." He said as Jessa stood by his bed in her jeans, and only her jeans. Her hands were covering her breasts, pressing them up and together.

" You need to check me. You can't see good from over there." Jessa said. Scud brought his middle finger of his left hand to his chin where he started to rub himself, hard. He cleared his throat and swallowed.

" I guess not." He said. He dropped his hand and started towards her slowly.

" What will they look like? You know I have tattoos." She said. Oh he knew. He had her tattoos memorized. She had a bar code tattooed on her right side, over her ribs. Another tattoo on her left arm, right above the bend of her arm and that was a blue butterfly. A tramp stamp that was a purple fairy and a set of color stars on her left hip.

" They look like symbols, like a Chinese sign." Scud said. She drew in a deep breath and dropped her eyes. " Oh shit." He muttered, taking in her breasts.

They were smooth with light pink nipples that were hardening as the chilly air kissed against them. They looked soft, smooth and amazing. His mouth watered with the need to run his tongue around her small little bubs. His hands went into fist to keep from touching her. Her hands went to her jeans. She flicked open the button while she slipped off her shoes.

" Is there a certain place they put the marks?" Jessa asked.

" They can be anywhere." Scud said, staring at her breasts. Jessa twitched her legs, causing her jeans to fall to the floor. She stepped out of them and looked down at herself. She hooked her fingers around her panties waistband and would have pulled them down if Scud's hands came to rest on top of hers. Jessa raised her eyes to meet his. " Don't." Jessa tilted her head with a look of confusion.

" Why not? I thought you'd want to see me naked." She said quietly.

" Oh, I do. I do. I do. I do but I want to see you naked because you want me too. When you take off your clothes to for me, and trust me you will, I want it to be because we are going to have sex not because I have to check you over for marks." Scud said.

" You know, that is the second or third time you have said something about knowing we are going to have sex. Do you know something I don't?" Jessa asked with a small smile that made him grin.

" Come on, Jess. You and I both know we are going to end up fucking. It's just a matter of time. Again I will say it, I want you, you know I do, and I know you want me. If you didn't want me, you wouldn't have kissed me like you did at the club the other night. You don't just kiss dudes and you and I know both know it." Scud said.

" So it's just like that than?" Jessa asked. Scud nodded.

" It's like that than." He said, still with his grin.

" Than turn around so I can get dressed." She playfully snapped.

" Nah, I think I'll watch." He said, flopping down onto his bed. Jessa narrowed her eyes down at him but then shook her head and laughed. She snatched up her bra, shirt and jeans.

" So what happens now?" She asked as she got dressed. Scud laid back in his bed and put his hands behind his head.

" Now you quit your job, we clean out your apartment, close you bank account and you move in here. As far as the world is concerned, you disappear. Any family you have, you are done talking to them. Friends, done. It isn't safe for you to maintain contact with your old life." He said. With a sigh of disappointment, he watched her breasts disappear behind her bra. Why was he always talking her into not fucking him?

" Okay, so are you going to take me to do the running around? Because if I take the bus and subway, it's going to take a while plus, I have things to move." Jessa said.

" I'll take you on one condition." Scud said.

" And what's that?" She asked as she threw her long sleeve, black shirt on.

" You have to kiss me." He said, pushing himself up. Jessa raised her eyebrows up and smiled.

" A kiss? You just want one kiss?" She asked.

" Yeah, for now. I want one kiss per stop we make and a long make out session for moving you." He said, making her laugh. She moved to stand in front of him and placed her small hands on his shoulders.

" I think I can handle that." She said, leaning down. She brushed her lips against his but pulled away when she felt his tongue touch her.

" Hey!" Scud protested, reaching up to pull her back down.

" Oh no. You said a kiss, you got a kiss." Jessa said as she pulled completely away from him.

" You are a tricky bitch, you know that?" Scud muttered, standing up. " Such a fucking tease."

" You like it." Jessa commented. Scud nodded and started to rub at his chin.

" I actually do. Let's go to your work first." He said.

NRNRNR

Jessa told her boss that she had been attacked and mugged. She was offered a position to be a bartender or a waitress but she turned it down. She actually liked her boss and some of the girls at the club so she felt herself start to get chocked up as she said her goodbyes. These were women she had found kinship in, women who taught her how to be confident and get her through some dark times in her life. Her boss was am amazing man who took care of the dancers when other club owners didn't. Yeah, Tino let some illegal things go on in the club but he always made sure his girls were safe. He never let anyone manhandle them or hurt them. He paid for STD testing, morning after pills, or other things.

" You gonna shag up with that stoner then?" Sugar Cane asked as Jessa and three girls stood outside a back entrance to the club.

Scud was standing back, leaning against his van, giving them some private space to talk. Sugar Cane's real name was Isabella. Jessa smiled at her then looked back at Scud. He was messing with his fingers with his head tilted down and to the side, looking up at her as he waited, She looked back at her girls with a small laugh.

" Yeah, for a bit." Jessa said.

" You know he likes you, right? When he first started coming here and watching you dance, before he started buying those private dances, a couple girls here offered them self to him but he didn't take it. And that one time he was with Sweet Pea, when she jerked him off, she said he muttered your name the entire time. She said when he got off, he called out to you." Lady Love said. For two months Scud had come to clud, sitting in the back, watching Jessa when she was on stage, that much she knew. Scud had admitted that to her. He had been attracted to her from the get go and it had taken him those two months to start buying dances from her.

" He's a good guy, really. When I got...mugged...he was walking by and he helped me." Jessa said.

" Listen, Candy, don't go falling in love with him, alright?" Baby Cakes said. " You never know how someone is until you get up in their personal business."

" I know but I think it's going to be okay. I can't explain it but I completely trust him." Jessa said.

And she hoped her girls believed her because she really couldn't explain it. She couldn't tell them about the vampires and Scud's work. She knew what they were thinking. Other girls had left them for men they met at the club, men they thought would take care of them, and it never worked out but things were different for Jessa. She wasn't leaving to live with Scud as his girlfriend and start a life with him. She was leaving to help make sure her friends were safe from the things that go bump in the night.

Jessa hugged her girls and promised to stay in contact, a promise they all knew was in vain. Unless the girl who was leaving came back to work there again, they didn't usually hear from her again. Jessa knew she wouldn't talk to them because it wouldn't be safe for them. When she hurried back to Scud's van, he stood up straight and dropped his hands. She took a hold of his vest when she reached him, pulled him to her and kissed him, allowing a small part of his tongue into her mouth.

They cleaned out her bank account with her taking all her money and closing the accounts for good. That earned him another kiss with more tongue. They went to her apartment next. She packed up her clothes, including her club clothes and heels, her books, movies, pictures, soaps, and lab top. Her furniture she had got for free or at the Goodwill so she hadn't care about any of it. She turned in her key, thankful she had signed up for a month to month lease instead of the year one. That earned Scud a full on make out session against his van. His hands had been buried into her hair while she held onto his shirt. She had him pressed against it and was owning his mouth, kissing him slow and deep. Scud was taken by surprise. Usually with girls, he was the aggressor, he was the one pushing them against the van or a wall, not the other way around. He was one making them weak in the knees and now, his insides were trembling and his heart was pounding.

By the time they made it back to the warehouse, night was falling. Blade gave Scud another night off to help her get settled and to go over their work. Scud gave her his room, deciding to take the couch so she could have the bed. He wanted to share the bed with her but couldn't bring himself to push the issue and that surprised him. Scud wanted her but he wanted her to come to him. He wanted to be sure she was sleeping with him because of him, not as payment for what he had done.

After they had her settled into his room and she covered his mattress with a sheet, Scud took her around the warehouse. He want over their systems and alarms. He showed her some weapons he was working on and give her a more detailed history on Blade and Whistler. She was taking everything in and he was glad she was done freaking out. Afterwards, they decided to turn in. Jessa was tired and her head was spinning.

But as she lay alone in his bed, sleep refused to take her over.

Scud laid on the couch with his hands behind his head and his blanket across his body. He stared at the ceiling of the warehouse, kicking himself for turning down her sex, over and over again. He shook his head and called himself stupid. If he given in to her, he could be in the bed with her right than, his body pressed against her soft one. He could be getting more then just a few lust laced kisses from her.

" Scud?" Her voice made him raise his head up. He brought his hands down from his head.

" What's wrong?" He asked as she made her way towards him. Jessa grabbed the blanket he was using and slipped down next him as she soon as she was close enough too. " What are you doing?"

" Cuddling you." She whispered. " Move over."

" Babe, I'm not wearing anything but my boxers and a shirt." Scud said quickly as he moved to the back of the couch.

" I don't care. I'm freezing." Jessa said. " And I don't want to be alone right now."


	9. Chapter 9

_* Please Review! Sorry it has taken me so long. I am actually battling influenza. I had this chapter wrote, just needed to fine tune it but haven't felt up to it.*_

Jessa laid down and moved so she was laying on her stomach, half on him and half on the couch. She brought her right leg in between his legs, nestled her left hand into his side and put her other arm around his waist as her head came to rest against his chest. She closed her eyes as his scent and warmth washed over her. She snuggled into him and sighed loudly with a small smile on her face.

" This is where you put your arms around me, Josh." She said. He found that he liked it when she called him Josh and Scud.

" I know that!" Scud snapped even though his arms were straight in the air, over his head.

Slowly he started to lower them down, first his right one went around her lower back and then his left one joined in, wrapping around her shoulders. She sighed again and snuggled into him more. Scud closed his eyes, finding that he actually liked the feel of her weight on him. He like how her hair felt as he curled some of the strands around his index finger. He tilted his head down and quietly breathed in the scent of her shampoo.

" Where are your parents?" Jessa whispered. Scud groaned and settled into her, and the couch, more.

" Who knows? Me and old man never really got along and my mom always took his side. As soon as I turned eighteen, I split that joint." He answered. " Yours?"

" My mom died when I was thirteen. She had cancer." Jessa said. She smiled as the fingers on his right hand slipped under her tank top and started to trace slow circles against her skin.

" You got a dad?" He asked.

" Yeah but we fell apart after my mom died. I got sick of his shit, dropped out of high school and was told I wasn't welcome in his house anymore so I took off when I was seventeen." Scud smiled, completely enjoying how her skin felt against his.

" You haven't heard from him since?" He asked.

" I used to call him, to check in and let him know I was still alive, you know? But he told me that if I wasn't enrolled in school that he didn't want to talk to me. He said he refused to have a daughter who was uneducated." Jessa said.

" Wow, Babe, I'm sorry. That's rough. You were so young to have to take care of yourself." He said.

" So were you." Jessa pointed out.

" Yeah but my mom would meet me places and sneak me money. When my dad died, a few months before I got attacked, I got a big chuck of change from his life insurance and her and I parted ways. She doesn't call, I don't call." He said. " So why did you decide to start dancing?"

" I was saving up money to get my GED and enroll in college." Jessa said as she started to rub her cheek against his chest with her eyes shut. She moved in closer to him and squeezed him with her arms and her legs. " Vampires sort of fucked that up."

" Yeah, they tend to do that." Scud said.

They fell quiet for a while. Scud started to stare at the ceiling while his fingers worked through her hair, lightly touching her back every once and a while. This was a first for him. Before Blade, when he was a normal guy and could sleep with normal girls, he would go home with them, wait until they fell asleep then sneak out of their house. He never spend the night with a girl before and here he was, snuggling with Jessa and feeling completely comfortable with it.

" Babe?" Scud whispered. Her little body shuddered as her hand grabbed at his side. " Jess?" She sighed loudly but didn't answer him. " Jessa, you sleeping?" He brought a hand to her chin and tilted her head up. He smiled at the sight of her sleeping so peacefully.

NRNRNR

In the morning, when Scud woke, he was alone. He pushed the blanket off him and inhaled the air in the warehouse. Coffee, eggs, and bacon greeted him. He sat up and stretched his arms over his head. The warehouse never smelled like that. He and Whistler ate cereal and Blade hardly ever ate. Because of his vampire side, he didn't really need food to live. Scud was no cook and Whistler didn't cook well. Scud grabbed his pants off the floor and stood up. He dressed quickly then threw on his socks and shoes.

Scud hurried to the bathroom to brush his teeth and piss. The bathroom smelled amazing, like a girl. As he worked his toothbrush through his mouth he looked into the shower, smiling at the sight of her girly things with his. A bottle of liquid soap scented like apricots sat by his bar soap. A little pink razor and peach scented shaving cream sat on one shelve next to a bottle of shampoo and conditioner. Scud laughed to himself. Never had he thought he'd like seeing girl things mixed in with his stuff.

" So how did a girl like you get hooked up with a shit brick like Scud?" Whistler asked as he sat down at their little kitchen table.

" Scud's not a shit brick." Scud heard Jessa defend. " He's actually not a bad guy at all."

" How well do you know him? Because I don't think anyone as ever said that about him." Whistler asked.

" Well, I like him and I think he's a good guy. He's never treated me like shit." Jessa said. Scud smiled to himself as he listened from his spot by the kitchen door. " He's never taken advantage of me and trust me, he could have."

" Tell me something, you seem like a smart girl, how did you end up stripping?" Whistler asked. Scud turned to head into the kitchen to save her from the embarrassing question when she answered, stopping his movements.

" Sometimes you have to do less than perfect things to live." Jessa asked.

" That's true." Whistler answered quietly.

" It's not like it was my dream job but I didn't have a choice." Jessa said. Scud stepped into the kitchen, making her look up at him and smile. " Hey, good morning. You hungry?"

" Hell yeah, I am!" Scud said with a grin. " You cooked shit."

" Yeah, well, I sort of had too. All you guys had was cereal." She said, spooning up some scrambled eggs onto a plate before handing it over to Scud.

" You gonna make us breakfast all the time?" He asked.

" If you deserve it." Jessa said, winking at him.

After the three ate and cleaned up, they headed out into the warehouse to meet Blade at one of Scud's work stations. Jessa was still nervous around him and was having a hard time meeting his eyes. She found herself half standing behind Scud as the big Daywalker made his way towards them. She wanted to ask why he didn't meet them for breakfast and what he actually ate but she was to nervous too.

" Josh." She whispered as she took a hold of his shirt. He glanced over his shoulder as she started to rub her face slightly into his shoulder.

" It's good, Babe." Scud said softly. " Don't worry." Her hands slipped from the back of his shirt as she moved to his side. Scud had to say, he was feeling pretty proud of her. She was scared but she was trying her hardest to not let that show.

" Let's go over a few things." Blade said as he stood across from Scud and Jessa. Her hands came up to rest against the table top. She shifted her weight to the left so she was half leaning against her stoner. " You were a stripper. You know the clubs in the area and the people that move through them. You have to have noticed some strange people." It was a statement, not a question.

" I have heard about some fetish clubs, yeah." Jessa said

" Like?" Blade asked.

" Ah, some goth, some..." She frowned and shook her head, making Scud look at her. " vampire clubs."

" And what do they do in those?" Whistler asked from his spot by Blade.

" Well, some of the girls I worked with went to a few of them. They said they were strange. I guess there were people there drinking blood but not from bites. They said some people would let others cut them with razors." Jessa looked over to Whistler then Scud. " Like what happen to me." Scud brought his right hand up and touched her lower back. She looked back at Blade as Scud's hand slipped under her shirt so he could trace slow circles around in her skin. It seemed to be one of his favorite things to do now.

" Anything else?" Blade asked.

" Ah..." Words started to leave her as the back of Scud's hand traveled up her spin. " Yes. My friends said they thought there was private rooms in the back like at my club because people would be lead back there but none of my friends ever went back." Chills went through her as one of his fingers looped under the clasp of her bra. He gave it a small tug before he started moving back down her skin.

" Do you know where these clubs are?" Blade asked.

" I know where a few of the fetish clubs are but I don't know which ones are vampires clubs. I also know that you can't just go into most of them. There are clubs that you have to be invited into." Jessa said.

" How do you get invited?" Scud asked. He loved being able to touch her so freely without the fear of someone yelling at him or having to pay money. He thought she liked it too. He didn't miss how she shivered when he reached her upper back or how her cheeks flushed.

" I'm not sure, really. I think you have to show up at the clubs and be noticed a few times." Jessa said.

" Do you think you can be invited to them?" Blade asked.

" B, no. We can't send her into those alone." Scud said as his hand froze on her.

" I don't intend too. You will go with her. You know what to look for, what the vamps look like, she doesn't. She won't know the difference between humans acting like vampires and vampires being vampires." Blade said.

" So when are we going out?" Jessa asked with a little more bravery than she actually felt.

" Whistler, when can her stitches come out?" Blade asked without looking away from Jessa.

" Four more days." Whistler answered.

" Then we have four days to get you more comfortable around them. If we sent you out there with them now, your panic would give you away. They will know you know what they really are and that will lead you to your death." Blade said. Scud's hand started to slip across her lower back.

" And how can we do that?" Jessa asked, scared she already knew the answer.

" By exposing you to them." Blade said. Scud's hand went to her hip. His fingers started to dig into her through her jeans as he tugged her to him. Jessa's left hand took a hold of his front pocket. " I brought one back and chained him up. You will stay go back into that room and sit with him. We will do this every night until you are comfortable enough to near one without getting scared."

" B, there has to be another way." Scud said softly.

" If she can't do it..." Blade said with one of his eyebrows raised.

" I can do it." Jessa said quickly.

" Babe." Scud said, making her look quickly at him.

" I can." She said. " I can do it. I have too. He's right. If I can't be around them without being scared then I can't help fight them."


	10. Chapter 10

_* Please Review! Thank you for all the well wishes!*_

Blade refused to allow Scud and Whistler to follow them as he lead Jessa away. As the Daywalker wrapped his large hand and fingers around her small arm and started to pull her with him, Jessa looked over her shoulder to Scud. He put his hands in his pockets and shook his head slowly. She steadied herself for what lay ahead for her as she looked away from him. She glanced up at Blade but couldn't read anything from him.

" Do you always wear those sunglasses?" Jessa asked. Blade looked down at her then straight ahead of them again.

" Yes." He answered.

" Why? Are your eyes weird since you're half vampire?" She asked.

" No." Blade answered.

" Well maybe you could stop wearing them inside. They freak me out a bit." Jessa said. Blade stopped walking which forced her to stop. He frowned down at her.

" Why would I care about freaking you out?" Blade asked.

" Because you want my help." Was her simple answer. Blade's lips twitched in an almost smile but he brought up his hand and slowly took off his black sunglasses, his eyes digging into hers. " There. Was that so hard?" Jessa asked quietly.

" Let's get something straight, I don't need you half as bad as you need me." He said, leaning down to get in her face. Jessa didn't falter. She was used to men trying to use their size to scare her or make her do things she didn't want too so Blade's size wasn't about to scare her. His vampire half made her nervous but his size was nothing to her.

" I don't need you either." She said. Blade stood up straight with both his eyebrows raised to the ceiling.

" You don't?" He asked.

" No. I don't. I want to help but I don't need too. You will never get into the kind of clubs you need to get into without me and I think you know it. I think you have been trying to get into them and haven't been able too, that's why you decided to let me help." She said boldly. A few seconds went by before Blade nodded.

" Maybe so." He said before turning and starting walking again. Jessa smiled to herself and followed after him.

Her first day locked inside the room with a chained up vampire had Jessa pressed against a corner, in the dark, as far away from him as she could get. In her hands, she was clutching the silver stake Blade had given her. The door was locked and one of the shutters were open so there was a patch of sunlight between her and vampire. A few times Scud had knocked on the door and jiggled the handle, calling out to her to make sure she was okay. It had taken her a few times but she finally found her voice, calling out to let him know she was still alive.

That night, she crawled onto the couch with him, held him close to her and stared, thinking about her time in the dark room with the suck head, as Scud liked to call them. He tried to talk to her but she had just placed her hand over his mouth and shhed him. They slept together on the couch, cuddled up into each other tight.

The next day, she sat on the floor, closer to the vampire. He had a gag in his mouth and couldn't talk. She stared at him while he tried to snarl at her. Her grip on the stake lessen. Scud brought her lunch, a sandwich. He tried to talk to her so Jessa reassured him that she was fine. That night, they cuddled up again. Blade wasn't making Scud come out at night. He was letting the stoner wait until Jessa was ready for night work.

The third day went the same. Jessa circled the vampire who strained against his binds for her and tried to snap his teeth through the gag. She circled him, moving closer and closer to him before backing off. She touched the silver to his exposed arm, amazed at how his skin burned. After the sun set, Jessa and Scud relaxed on the warehouse roof and shared a joint. They laid on the roof with their hands clasped tightly together, passing the joint back and forth. Afterwards, they cuddled up on the couch. She didn't say anything about the bed and he didn't ask. The cuddling was new to him and he actually really liked it. He was nervous about changing what they had going on. He liked what was happening between them. It was good and for once, he cared if he screwed it up.

On the fourth day, Jessa refused to look at her arm as Whistler cut the stitches and pulled them out, one by one. She knew what the cuts looked like with the thread in and didn't want to see them without it. Scud was beside her, reassuring her that she still looked ' kick ass' and the comment made her laugh. By the end of the fourth day, Jessa had staked the vampire and told Blade she was ready. The Daywalker nodded, confirming that he believed her.

Scud and Jessa were going to be planted in one of the goth clubs, looking around and trying to be invited to a vampire club. Jessa picked out Scud's clothes for the night. He was wearing a pair of his baggy, dark jeans and a black band shirt, a light grey vest that lined with a orange lining, his favorite red sneakers, and a cross necklace. Around his longish hair, held around his forehead and tied at the back of his head, was his dark blue bandana. He was leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest while Blade stood behind him and Whistler leaned forward against the counter.

Then Jessa walked out. Scud stood up straight, dropping his arms down. He started to grin as he leaned back against the counter with his elbows resting against it. Whistler stood up slowly and Blade took off his sunglasses. He whistled low while Whistler cursed and commented on how Scud didn't stand a chance at getting her. Scud snapped at him to shut up without looking away from her.

Jessa was in total Candy mode. Her hair was pulled up into pig tails with the strands hanging down in spiral curls. She was wearing a white, tight, low cut top that only covered her breasts so the rest of her rib cage and her stomach were bare. Covering her lower half was a pair of tight, black shorts that only covered her ass. She had on a pair of fishnet stockings and a pair of thick heeled, black boots that hugged her legs, stopping just under her knees. Her skin was covered in a light dusting of glitter and her makeup was perfect. Her eyes were lined in black and sparkled.

" How do I look?" She asked, holding her hands up and giving them a little spin.

" Like you don't belong in a goth club." Whistler commented.

" That's the point. We want to stand out so we can get noticed." Jessa said.

" Oh you are going stand out." Scud said, starting towards her, still grinning. He held out his left hand, palm open. " Put this in your ear, Jessa. It's a speaker and GPS. B and W will be able to talk to you and if something happens, as long as you wear this, they will be able to find you anywhere." She reached out and picked up the tiny, flesh colored ear piece. " In my necklace is a microphone so they will be able to hear everything we can hear." Jessa slipped the piece into her ear then gave her head a quick shake to make sure it was firmly in place.

" And where will you two be?" She asked.

" Outside, watching who comes in and out of the club." Blade answered.

" So are we ready to go than?' Jessa asked.

" Come on, Baby!" Scud said, excitedly. He offered up his arm, making her laugh as she slipped her hand around it. He started leading them towards his van. Blade shook his head and leaned over towards Whistler.

" I want you to buy some air freshers." He said, making the old man frown.

" Air freshers? The smell in here never bothered you before." He commented.

" That's because it never smelled like arousal before and since she has been here, he hasn't stopped leaking out pheromones." The two looked at the couple as they pressed into each other while walking. Jessa was laughing at something Scud was saying while he grinned at her. " After tonight, that arousal smell is going to be mixed in with the smell of sex. He is going to mark her, weather he means to or not and I do not want to smell it."

" They haven't sex already?" Whistler asked.

" No and I have a feeling that once they start, they aren't going to stop. Air freshers." Blade said, snatching up his sunglasses.

" We can hope he disappoints her so she just turns him down." Whistler commented.

" Even if he does, she's not going to disappoint him and his pheromones will only be stronger. I'm sick of smelling it." Blade snapped.

NRNRNR

" So what should we do?" Jessa asked, leaning into Scud so he could hear her over the music. They were leaning against the bar and had only been at the club for a few minutes.

" Order some drinks, relax, talk. Maybe I could watch you dance cuz that is going to get you noticed for sure." Scud said, smiling.

" You could dance with me." She suggested. Scud laughed and let his eyes quickly scan the club.

" No, babe, not gonna happen. I am watcher, not a dancer." He said. He looked down at her as her placed her hands against his stomach.

" Come on, Josh." She play whined. " I want you to dance with me." Scud looked over to the bartender.

" Can I get a double shot of whiskey and a Sex on a Beach?" He ordered quickly before looking back at her and grinning. " No." She let her hands slide up his body to his shoulders as she pressed herself into him more.

" I will give two kisses if you dance with me." She purred. One of his arms snaked around her waist.

" Two kisses with tongue, one right after another." Scud said.

" That sounds like making out." Jessa said. Scud shrugged.

" Alright, sure, I will let you make out with me." He said, making her laugh and pull away from him.

" You will let me? I'm pretty sure you have always been the one begging to kiss me." She said. Scud slid some cash across the bar when their drinks were set down, nodding at her.

" I have been so that's why it would be very nice of you to beg me for once." He commented.

" No one is going to be begging you for a kiss." Whistler's voice rang through their ears, making Scud frown and Jessa laugh.

" Enough talking. Look around." Blade snapped out his order.

As the couple sipped their drinks, they casually took in the club and the people around them. Music pumped through their systems. Jessa nodded to the beat, Scud memorized the different people who moved around. He picked up the familiars almost right away and pointed them out to her. They were standing back, not interacting with people, taking everything in, just like Jessa and Scud.

" So they are looking for people to invite to the clubs?" She asked.

" Yeah. We are looking for loners or couples they think no one will miss." Scud said.

" And how do you know this?" Jessa asked, looking around. Scud looked at her face quickly and frowned.

" I...I just know." He said. Jessa looked at him and smiled. She set her drink down then took his drink and set it aside. She took his hands and started pulling him towards the dance floor.

" Come and dance with me." She said, her back to the dancers.

" Jessa, come on, Babe. I'm not a dancer." Scud said.

" Sissy." Blade hissed out through their ear pieces, making her grin.

" Please." She begged, tugging a little harder. The music was fast paced. The lights dimmed and a strode light started pumping. Around them it seemed like the dancers slowed down and moved in jerky motions. " Come with me." He thought she said but he couldn't hear over the music.

Once they reached the dance floor, he let her put his hands on her hips. He stared down at her as she turned around. She pressed her back into his front and closed her eyes, letting the music guide her movements. With everyone around them jumping and pumping against each other, Jessa slowed them down. She tilted her head, offering the slender column of her throat up to him. Scud closed his eyes as his head descended.


	11. Chapter 11

_* Please Review!*_

Time seemed to slow down around them as she swayed them side to side. Scud's mouth latched onto her pulse and he started to suck, hard, against it. His hands tighten on her hips as her arms rose up. She linked her hands around his neck and moaned out, forgetting about Blade, Whistler, familiars and vampires. Scud started to thrust his hips into her ass, pressing his erection right into her while her heart beat frantically against his tongue. She was going to have a mark but he could care less. It felt too good to be pressed against her, having her skin in his mouth, to stop himself now. He had been waiting for what seemed like years for a moment like this. She wanted this as badly as he did. He could tell, not only from her moans but how she held his head down and thrust back into him.

This was what being with a normal guy was supposed to be with. This was what dancing with a guy, without him paying, was supposed to be like. Jessa's right hand traveled up through his hair. Her small fist closed and tugged the strands as she tilted her head more. Her other hand moved down her body. She grabbed at his hand and brought it up to her chin. She guided up his index finger and latched her warm, wet mouth against it. Scud's mouth traveled up her throat and came to rest against her ear. He panted out, loud and moist into her as her tongue travel around the tip of his finger.

" Jessa." He breathed. She took his entire finger into her mouth, letting her teeth drag down it before she started to suck against it. " Ah fuck." He moaned out.

They swayed back and forth as his arm tight around her waist. Slowly she let up on the suction to let her teeth travel up his finger. Up and down she moved against him, swirling her tongue around as he moaned with his eyes shut. The music drummed through their bodies as they moved against one another. All around them people moved and danced but they had all but melted away in Scud's mind.

She released him and turned in his arm. She circled his neck with her arms and tugged him down as she stepped up. With sweating bodies around them, dancing to the loud pump of the music, they dove for each other, kissing in rush. The purpose of their visit forgotten as his tongue swirled deep inside her mouth. He grabbed her by her ass and pulled her completely against him, grinding himself against her as hard as he could. She moaned through his mouth.

Passion, lust and desire surged through them like a tidal wave. Scud picked her up without releasing her mouth. Her tongue pushed past his and moved into his mouth. Jessa licked against the top of his mouth, making his hands tighten on her as he shivered. He needed inside her, as hard and as fast as he could get. He needed this girl like he had never needed anyone in his life. They kissed deep, they kissed hard, they kissed long.

" Hey, you can't do that here." Came a sharp voice at the same time someone slammed their hand down on Scud's shoulder.

Jessa pulled away, making his eyes open. Her lips were a deep red and swollen. Her eyes were darker than he had ever seen them and looked almost glazed over. Her tongue shot out of her mouth and over her bottom lip, as if she was pulling his taste into her mouth. Moisture glistened on her oh so perfect mouth. He jerked inside his boxers at the sight. The movement hit her, right where he wanted to be, making her smile a lusty grin.

" Sorry." She muttered without looking away from Scud.

" I'm not." He smirked.

" This ain't that kind of club." The bouncer snapped. Scud looked away from her, notcing that some familiars were staring at them.

" Look, Man, my girlfriend and I didn't know. We were just looking for a place to have a little fun, you know what I mean?" He said, looking back to the bouncer. A marking on the left side of the guy's neck caught Scud's attention. " We ain't got another place to go and mess around at. You got some private rooms or something we can use?" He let Jessa started to slide down his body, almost groaning at the amazing sensations her body gave his as it passed down his dick.

" What does this look like? A strip club?" The bouncer snapped.

" What if we offer to let you watch?" Scud asked, fitting his arms around her shoulders to pull her into him. Her arms went around his waist as her head came to his chest.

" No, thanks." The bouncer said with a frown. " Again, this isn't that kind of club."

" Well where can we find a club like that? My baby likes to spice things up, you know what I mean?" Scud asked. " And me, I'm powerless when it comes to her. She wants something, she gets it, ain't that right, Baby?" He asked, looking down at her. Jessa smiled and nodded.

" That's right, Baby." She said in a high pitch, almost southern accent. They kissed lightly before Scud looked back at the familiar.

" Come on, Man, you know where I can find a club like that to take her too, right?" He asked. The familiar looked over their heads, his eyes sweeping through the crowd for a few seconds before returning to the couple.

" Alright look, there's a swingers club but it's real serious. If you don't want her with anyone else, then it ain't for you. Sometimes they let you fuck in the same room, sometimes they don't." He said. Jessa started bouncing lightly.

" I would love that!" She said excitedly. " Where is it?" The bouncer frowned, making Scud rush forward to say,

" You see that? You got my baby excited. Now you have to tell us where we find that."

" Alright but its your funeral." At his words, the bouncer flushed and started to studder. " For your relationship. It's a funeral for your relationship." Jessa squeezed Scud, making him look down at her.

" No way. My baby and I are strong." She said, making him grin. He was so glad she so quick to latch onto what he was doing. He looked back to the bouncer.

" That's right. My baby and I are strong." He repeated.

' I think I'm going to puke.' Whistler muttered into their ear piece.

" This club is only open every other Saturday." He dug into his pocket and pulled out a card. " You can't get into it without this card and don't even think about telling other people about it. This card gets in two people and that's it."

' Score!' Scud wanted to cheer as he took the card to look at it. On one side of the card was an address, on the other side was a glyph.

" Oh this is going to be fun!" Jessa squealed as she clapped her hands.

" Hey thanks." Scud said, tucking the card into his back pocket. " You just got me laid tonight." He bend his knees to snuggle into Jessa more, rubbing the side of his face into her hair. " Ain't that right, Baby?"

" Oh he's getting some, alright!" She giggled.

" Whatever man, just take it outside." The bouncer said.

" We have been waiting so long to find a club like that." Scud said. " Come on, Baby, let's get out of here!" He said, pulling away from her and taking her hand. She giggled and waved at the bouncer who rolled his eyes. Scud lead her through the club and straight outside.

" You got something, Kid?" Blade asked through their pieces.

" Yep." Was all Scud would say, just in case someone was listening or watching them.

With their hands still locked up into each other, they jogged across the street from the busy club and to his waiting van. Whistler was just inside, watching the monitors, while Blade stood on a roof top of a building. Scud wasn't sure which one but he knew the Daywalker was watching. Scud yanked out his keys, unlocked his drivers side door, then stared at her ass as she climbed in.

" Well that was a show." Whistler said from the back. Jessa settled into her seat as Scud shut his door and locked it.

" The bouncer was a familiar. He had a glyph on his neck and the card he gave me has the same glyph on it." Scud reported, making it look like he was talking to Jessa, just in case.

" He was a familiar?" Jessa asked in surprise. " That's not what I thought they'd look like."

" And what did you expect, Princess?" Whistler asked.

" I don't know, just not that." She said. She turned in her seat as Scud started down the road. " We got invited to a swingers club but that is going to be a vampire club, isn't it?"

" Yeah." Scud answered, checking his mirrors to be sure no one was following them.

" So why swingers?" She asked.

" My guess? Because they know most swingers wouldn't admit to the life style so they figure they are safe to steal." Scud said. Their kissing, their dancing, their bodies pressed against each other, it was the dominating thought in his mind right than.

" You did good tonight." Whistler said, reaching forward to pat her shoulder. Jessa smiled at him.

" Thanks, Whistler." She said.

NRNRNR

Scud watched as Jessa disappeared into his room after they got back to the warehouse. He was biting his thumb nail, wondering if he should go and knock on the door. Yeah, she wanted him. He wasn't going to doubt that. He took a step towards his room then stepped back. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden? Scud was cocky and he knew it but with her...all his cockiness just melted away.

" Prep her." Blade said, coming up to Scud's side, making him jump and drop his hand down. " Tell her what to expect at the club. You two are going out tomorrow night too. We need to find out where all their clubs are."

" Yep." Scud said, staring at his closed door.

" Tell her not to stare." Blade said.

" I got it, B." Scud said.

" Tell her not to panic." Blade said.

" Not to panic." Scud repeated.

" Wrap it up." Blade said.

" Wrap it up, yep." Scud frowned and shook his head, looking at Blade. " Wait, what?" Blade turned and started walking away. Scud turned, putting his back to his room.

" I can't smell disease on either one of you but the last thing I need is to have to worry about you getting her pregnant. Wrap it up. I know you have condoms in your room so use them." Blade said before he walked out of the warehouse.

" Scud?" With his frown still in place, he turned around at her voice. She was leaning against his door frame, wearing one of his shirts and a pair of socks. Her hair was down and hanging over her shoulders. Her hands were clutching at the hem of his shirt and she looked a little nervous. He cleared his throat.

" Ah, yeah?" He asked as his eyes flowed down her bare legs.

" You were saying something about getting laid tonight." She said. He brought his hand to his chin and started to stroke it as he rubbed his lips together to keep from grinning and nodded.

" Yeah, I did but I thought...I mean..." His voice faded. Jessa smiled and stood up straight. She held out her left arm and crocked her finger at him.

" Come here." She said, backing up straight into his room. Scud yanked his necklace off and tossed it to the couch, heading after her.

" About fucking time." He snapped, making her laugh.


	12. Chapter 12

_* Please Review!*_

As Scud closed the door, Jessa came to stand in the middle of his room. She was smiling at him when he turned back around. This was a long time coming and they both knew it. Excitement was flowing through her, making her stomach tense. She tried to bite down into her bottom lip because she was sure she looked stupid, standing there grinning.

" I been waiting a long time for this." Scud said quietly.

" Me too." She admitted, taking a hold of the shirt she was wearing.

" Don't take it off." He said quickly. Her smile wavered as her eyes darted to her left arm. In the excitement of the night, she had forgotten about the marks but he hadn't and now he didn't want to see them. " Don't, Jess. Whatever you are thinking, don't." Scud said quickly. Her hand flew up to her arm as she bit down into her left side of her lip.

" Do you...not want to see them?" She asked.

" No. I just don't want YOU to take the shirt off. I want too." Scud said, starting towards her. " Plus, I really want to see you in my shirt a little bit longer." She smiled then laughed.

" It's actually really comfortable." Jessa said. Scud crossed his arms over his chest and started to stroke at his chin.

" Yeah, that's actually one of my favorites." He said. " But I don't mind sharing it with you because you look hot in it." He dropped his arms to his sides and brought his hands to her body as he started to circle her slowly. " Yeah, you look great in it." His eyes trailed down the back of her legs.

" So does this mean I get to be your girlfriend?" She asked. Her eyes went shut while his hands travel across her back.

" Is that what you want?" Scud whispered.

" Yes." She whispered without thinking. Because yeah, she liked him, wanted to be with him.

" Then yeah, this means you get to be my girlfriend." His breath glided over her right cheek, making her turn her face towards his.

" Is that what you want?" Jessa asked, looking at him through heat filled eyes.

" Real bad but being my girlfriend isn't safe." Scud said. He looked almost sad as he took his spot in front of her.

" What about this life is safe?" She asked as she fisted his shirt in her hands and tugged him closer to her.

" Nothing." He said. Yeah, it was sadness that plagued his handsome features so she gently touched his face and smiled while she stepped up into him more.

" You are finally going to get into my pants, without paying, stop looking sad." She said.

" I just wish the suck heads weren't apart of this." Scud admitted.

" There are no suck heads here in this room with us so I don't think they are really apart of this, besides, if those two hadn't attacked me, this wouldn't be a this." Jessa said, pressing herself against him as his arms wrapped around her waist. " I would still be a stripper, you would be still my client and we wouldn't be about to have sex."

" It would have happen. I have no doubts." Scud said, finally grinning again as he grabbed at her shirt.

" Oh you're that confident, huh?" Jessa said, laughing softly.

" Hell yeah, I am. You wanted me than like I wanted you. And again I point out that you kissed me when you never kiss your clients plus, just because this shit is going down doesn't mean you need in my bed. You want in there because I'm the shit." He said as he started inching his shirt up higher off her body.

" You better be." Jessa said, bring his mouth to hers.

Just as it was in the club, their kisses were filled with passion and lust. They were deep and long. His hands continued to pull up his shirt until she was forced to pull away from him. He yanked the shirt off then dropped it to the ground. Her hair tumbled back down in a rush, covering her breasts and refusing to allow him any glimpsing of her nipples.

" This is the second time I have seen you in your panties." Scud said, smiling while he stepped back. He took a hold of her hands and held their arms out as he looked down her body. " Man, I love your body." He said.

He dropped her hands and grabbed her by her neck. Again the wild, passionate kissing started. He walked forward, forcing her to walk backwards. Her hands came to his shirt as she moaned. If his kissing was anything to go by, their sex was going to be great. He kissed her with long, strong, deep thrusts of his tongue. He kissed her with confidence and rubbed against her panties with his lower half.

" I want you so fucking bad, it hurts." Scud whispered across her lips.

" Well now, we can't have that." She whispered at the same time he felt her tugging at his belt. Scud pulled away and grabbed at his shirt. As he pulled it over his head, she worked at his belt. Shirt hit the floor, jeans were opened. His hands came to her hips, hers came to the waistband of his boxers.

" Lay down." The whisper words sent chills through her. Inside, she was trembling as she turned to climb onto his bed. Scud stepped out of his jeans and hurried over to his desk. While she arranged herself in his bed, Scud yanked open one of the drawers of the desk. He grabbed a condom and paused. " You on birth control?"

" Yeah, why?" Jessa asked. Scud wrestled with himself. He really wanted to be with her without anything between them but he didn't want to offend her by not using one.

" B said we both are clean." Jessa turned in his bed so she was laying on her stomach. She looked at his back with a frown.

" How does he know that?" She asked, making him turn.

" He can smell diseases in people." Jessa looked down to his right hand, where he was twirling a foil wrapped package in between his fingers. She met his eyes as he slid his dresser draw shut. " I'm not a real fan of these but if you want me to use it, I will."

" I think we should." She said quietly. " I think it's best. Neither one of us needs a baby." Scud's shoulders fell but he nodded.

" Yeah, you're right." He said quietly, starting towards her again.

" I'm not saying we have to use them forever." Jessa said, rolling back to her back.

" It's cool. It'll make me last longer and I'm thinking I'm going to need that this first time. Something tells me you are going to feel tight." Scud said, making her laugh.

With the condom wrapped up tight in his right hand, Scud climbed onto his bed and on top of her. He yanked her panties down and a few seconds later, his boxers joined her little thongs on the floor. She smiled as he leaned down. He captured her lips with his, licking along the seam of her lips a second before she opened for him. He reached down between them as he settled down against her body. The forearm of his right arm was resting by her head, taking on most of his body weight as he kissed her deep. He could not believe things were actually happening between them, that this was going to happen. He was really here, laying on top of her and she was kissing him.

Plus, she was wet for him. As he gently pushed through her moist folds, her sweet arousal greeted him and made him groan into her mouth. He let his knuckle brush against the top of her, making her jump and grab at his shoulders. He dragged his index finger down her and slowly started to insert it inside her. Her inner walls clenched down on him tightly, making him jerk inside his boxers hard. He pulled out of her as she gasp at the feeling, pulling him down to her more. Scud circled the tip of his finger at her entrance before pushing into her again.

" So much better than I imaged." Scud whispered.

Jessa suddenly grabbed his shoulders and shoved. She pushed herself up, making them both roll over so Scud was on his back and she was over his lap, his hand slipped free from her. She giggled as she grabbed his wrists and pinned them up at his head. She was going to be in control of the sex. That was what she was used too. She always had the control in these matters. Scud grinned up at her as she pulled the condom from the palm of his hand.

" You ready for this?" She whispered.

" You have no idea." Scud answered. Jessa pulled away from him and sat up on his legs. He started to reach for her but Jessa shook her head. Still grinning, Scud let his arms come to rest above his head again. She dropped her eyes to his dick as it jerked against him and strained out for her.

" Well, it's nice to finally see what has been rubbing against me for months now." She whispered.

" You can meet him all you want." Scud said, loving the excited look in her eyes. She liked what he had, he could tell. Her breathing had changed and her cheeks were flushing.

Jessa started to lean down and the excitement in him jumped a mile. Her dark hair slipped over her shoulder to brush against his stomach as her head dipped down. His breath caught. It had been so long since a girl had taken him in her mouth. He want to have sex with her but wasn't going to stop her if she wanted to blow him for a bit first.

Jessa tilted her head to look up his body as her tongue flicked out. The tip brushed against the base of his penis. As she started to drag her tongue up his length, Scud's eyes rolled shut and his head tilted back. His hands went into fists as his back arched. His mouth dropped open as he moaned out her name. Jessa smiled internally and closed her eyes.

She licked along him, from base to tip. At the head, she swirled her tongue around a second before she took him completely in her mouth. Scud's stomach hitched, hard, making her look up at him. His shoulders and head came off the bed at the same time a second before he slammed back down again. He grabbed at his hair as his eyebrows knitted together. Feeling like a sexual Goddess, Jessa took him completely in her mouth. She closed her eyes to savor his smooth skin.

Burst of heat and pleasure sped through Scud's system as she descended down him. Her mouth was warm, moist and amazing. Her tongue cradled him as she took him in deep. She had no gag reflex and the thought made him jerk inside her mouth. Scud's legs tighten and open around her. Her hands came to his sides as her nails bit down into his skin. She moved up him and it was almost over for Scud. His arms came down on his own. His hands filtered through her hair as he guided her up then back down him again. Chills passed over his body as he moaned and groaned.

Jessa felt his fingers dig into her scalp. Internally, she was grinning. She started back up him again, tossing the condom to the floor. Scud said Blade said they were both clean. She took her birth control faithfully. She wanted the feel of HIM inside her, all of him and only him. Yeah, Jessa's mind was made up. She never slept with a man without a condom before and it seemed like now was the perfect time, like he was the perfect man to do it with.

Jessa let him slip from her mouth and rose up his body. Scud was begging and panting for her, in a completely different way than he had when she danced for him at the club. He gripped at her hips, pulling her up and positioning her directly over him with his eyes wide and his face red. Again, his upper body was up and off his bed. His stomach was tight.

" Please!" He begged out, hard and fast. " Now!"

He didn't have to ask twice. She wasn't going to make him beg any longer. She sank down on him, taking him in a deep as she possibility could. Both gasp for air. He flopped back down on his bed, his hands loosen on her hips. Her hands came to rest on his chest with her eyes shut. Neither one moved, both needed some time to adjust to the pleasure.

" Scud." She whispered after swallowing hard a few times.

" Josh. Call me...Josh." He begged. Because every one called him Scud, including her. She only called him Josh every once and a while and he wanted his real name in her voice more.

" I'm going to move now, Josh." She whispered.

" Yeah, yeah, move, please." He begged in a hoarse whisper, tighten his hold on her.

Jessa rocked her hips, causing him to rub against her nerves on the outside, top of her center and deep inside her heart. She whimpered at the slow movement, her fingers spreading out through the small patch of chest hair he had. She had imagined this moment, had fantasied about it during her alone time but never had she thought it would feel that amazing.

" Ah shit." Scud whispered as his eyes open to small slits.

Her lips were parted. Her hair, the spiral curls it was still in, was framing her face. Her eyes were closed and her hips were starting to pick up their pace. Delicious, glorious, pleasurable sensations shot through his entire body. She felt too good inside, too good around him and Scud knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Pure male instinct took off. Scud grabbed her hard with one arm, pushed against the bed with the other and flipped them over as fast as he could. Once he had her flat on her back, his arms hooked under her knees. He pushed her legs up and out and started pumping into her body as hard and fast as he could. With her legs spread as wide as he could get them, Jessa grabbed at his wrists and begged him to do it harder.

Harder and faster is what he gave her. His hair flopped in his face with the force of his thrusts. Her body jolted and the mattress shook. She cried out and before Jessa was ready, an orgasm rushed her system. She scratched at his wrists as her back arched. She clamped down on him inside, making Scud whimper a second before he heard himself moaning out to her.

Sweat coated his skin, chills raced his body and the orgasm owned him. He buried himself inside her body, jetting out in a hot burst of seed. His mouth was completely open while his eyes were shut. His back arched like cat and his stomach contracted. His body was froze in the pleasure. His chest heaved with his pants.

As the feeling finally started to die down, Scud let go of her legs. In jerky, slow movements, Jessa's legs slipped down to the bed. He brought his arms up to her sides and allowed himself to lower down onto her body. He turned his head, letting it come to rest against her chest. Her arms circled around his shoulders while she raised her head up to kiss against the top of his head. She closed her eyes and smiled when she laid back down.

" You didn't...we didn't use a condom." He whispered.

" No." She answered.

" You alright?" Scud asked.

" Prefect." She purred as she squeezed him.


	13. Chapter 13

_* Please Review! Sorry this update took so long. Recovering from the flu has been hard. Thank you for all the reviews and alerts! This story is raising up through the ranks and becoming one of the top reviewed stories in the Blade cat. Thank you!*_

" Well I don't think he disappointed her." Whistler muttered as he and Blade watched the couple early that night. Jessa was facing them, walking backwards towards the bathroom. She was holding Scud's hands, grinning up at him and pulling him with her. They disappeared into the bathroom with Scud kicking the door shut.

" No. Did you get the air fresheners?" Blade asked.

Scud had his hands deep in her hair and his mouth was fused with hers as he pushed her backwards. Her arms are looped around his neck and they were making out in a fast, hard pace. They had already been up, teeth brushed and breakfast eaten and now they were getting ready to get into the shower then start their night. Jessa and Scud were being planted in a strip club across town, one Blade knew familiars as well as normal people went too. Blade wanted to know if it was a vampire club.

" Babe, get your shirt off." Scud whispered, grabbing at her tank top.

Her back hit the wall by the shower as they lifted her shirt up and over her head. He dipped his head down to capture of her right breast in his mouth while both their hands moved to his pajama pants. She tugged them down while his teeth grazed against her nipple, sending a shock wave of pleasure through her. She grabbed at his shoulders, pushed him off her then dropped straight to her knees in front of him.

Scud moaned out and placed his hands on the wall in front of him. She had him out of his boxers and his flannel pants down to his knees in a heartbeat. He was enveloped in the warmth of her mouth a second later. His knees wanted to buckle through the extreme pleasure that was starting to course through him. His head went back, his eyes shut, and his mouth opened. He moaned out to the ceiling and brought his right hand down to the back of her head.

Jessa fisted his boxers and opened her eyes. She looked up his body as she swirled her tongue around him slowly. As she flowed down his hard length, he sucked in his stomach. When she started back up, his chest heaved. Over and over again she moved against him. With his hand in a fist on the wall, he lowered his head down and opened his eyes in hooded slits.

" Baby, this is...ah..." He panted out. " Stop!" He ordered. She moved up him then let him slip from her mouth. Scud grabbed her and had her up in a heart beat. He spun her around, grabbed her little pajama shorts and dropped down, yanking them down with him. Her panties were next. He swept up her again, kicked her legs apart, bent his knees and entered her as fast as he could. Her head went back as she cried out. " I'm sorry!" Scud breathed, placing his mouth against her head. She pushed back, assuring him that she was fine with the fast and hard invasion.

Scud grabbed her hip with one hand and her hair with the other. His hips pumped on their own. She was panting and crying out louder and louder. This was going to be fast, for both of them, he could tell. His balls were already twitching and the inside of her was trembling around him. He squeezed his eyes shut. She grabbed at the wall. Faster, harder, faster, harder. Sweat glisten along his hair line. Her cheeks flushed. Then it was over. The rush of orgasm hit her a second before it hit him, rocking them both to their cores.

NRNRNR

" So, are you going to be getting a lap dance tonight?" Jessa asked Scud while they drove to the strip club. Scud squeezed her hand as he smiled and checked his blind spot before he switched lanes.

" If you're in the mood for it when we get home then yeah." He commented, making her laugh.

" I think I can handle that." Jessa said.

" I'll pay you in an orgasm." Scud said with a smirk.

" Then how can I turn that down?" She asked. Scud chuckled and glanced over to her before he looked back to the road. She leaned her head back in the seat, smiling at him still.

" Can you talk about lap dances and orgasms when I can't hear here?" Whistler snapped through their ear pieces. He was riding in Blade's car which was behind them.

" Jealous, old man?" Scud snapped.

" Get your head in the game and out of her body." Blade said in his calm, deep tone. " Focus. Keep your eyes out and if you have to buy a private dance to get in the back, you buy one."

" I can get in the back." Jessa said. " All I have to do is tell them I'm looking for a job as a dancer. Strip clubs have a high turn over rate. My guess is, someone didn't show up for their shirt tonight. The manager will take me to the back to show me where I can get ready to dance." Scud frowned and shook his head.

" No. No way. You don't need to dance." He said quickly.

" Stay out of this, Tote Boy." Whistler answered.

" I don't have to actually dance. I can take stock of the back, see what I can see then tell him I need to think about it." She said.

" No." Scud said again.

" Josh." Jessa started.

" You're my girlfriend now, not a dancer." He countered.

" Here we go." Whistler snapped.

" We can use her." Blade said.

" She's not bait!" Scud snapped. Jessa reached through her hair and pulled out her ear piece. She clicked it off then leaned over and pulled out Scud's.

" Quiet time." She said into it before turning it off. " Josh..."

" Don't, Jessa. Don't say anything. You have no idea what being bait for the vampires can be like. If they are in that club and they figure shit out..." Scud shook his head with a frown. " I don't even want to think about it."

" Ahh! You almost seem worry about me." She said with a smile.

" I am worried." Scud said, squeezing her hard. Jessa started to rub his fingers with hers while bring their combined hands up and to her mouth. She sucked one of his knuckles into her mouth, making him look at her quickly before looking back to the road again. " Don't." He said, switching his hips and making her laugh.

" Don't be. Blade and Whistler can hear everything that goes on around me. There is a GPS on the ear piece and I will only be out of your sight for a few minutes while they show me around." Jessa explained.

" I don't want you out of my sight." Scud muttered.

" Since when did you become so protective?" Jessa asked.

" Since you were attacked." Scud said, pulling into a parking space, directly across the club. He pulled his hand from hers to put his van into park then turned it off. He turned in his seat to look at her fully. For a few minutes they just stared at each other. " There are worst ones out there than the two that attacked you."

" Which is all the more reason I need to do this." She said.

" Jess..." Scud's voice trailed off as his shoulder sagged.

" I will be fine. I promise." She said. Scud shook his head, looking away from her. He shrugged into his big jacket, feeling completely torn. He heard Jessa move a second before she touched his neck and kissed his cheek. " Thank you for being worried." She whispered into his skin. " No one has ever been worried about me before."

Scud turned his face towards her. They started to lightly peck at each other. Soft, slow, closed mouth kisses that held the promise of more. She kissed against his upper lip then lightly licked it. His hands came to her neck as he pulled her in closer. He captured the tip of her tongue and started to suck against it. She grabbed at his wrists and moaned.

" You give me a naked lap dance when we get home and I won't freak about you doing this." Scud whispered after releasing her tongue.

" You're on." She answered. He opened his eyes and stared hard at her. She smiled while he started to stroke her cheeks with his thumbs.

" If there was something I could do that would guarantee you would be safe all the time, would you want me too?" He asked.

" I am safe all the time." She said, pulling away. " Come on, Josh. Blade and Whistler are waiting. She held out his ear piece while slipping hers back in and turning it on. Scud shook his head but followed her example.

NRNRNR

While he sat in the crowd with a drink, Jessa disappeared in the back of the club with the manager. She pretended like she wanted to work for him so he was showing her around the back. She knew what to look for but everything at the club seemed normal. There were private dance rooms for private dances and a big dressing room. All and all the club seemed normal. Jessa set up a time to come and dance for the manager, knowing she would never show up. This wasn't the club they were looking for.

When they settled into the warehouse to sleep for the next few hours, Scud sat on the edge of his bed, completely naked. Jessa danced against him in a slow, very naked grind until he thought his head was going to explode. He snatched her up, flipped them over and moved to touch her while she stayed on her hands and knees. She pushed back and begged for him. Scud reared up on his knees, grabbed her by her hips and pushed into her at once. He gripped her hips and drilled into her. She cried out, clutching his blankets and throwing her head back.

When they woke later in the day, they showered together with her taking him in her mouth again. She stayed on him until Scud thought he was going to explode. He yanked her up, spun her around and took her again. All their first three times, it was hard and fast. He watched her dance for two months before buying his first private dance. He went another two months with her grinding against him and now that he actually had her in front of him, Scud was having a hard time taking their sex slow.

During the day, Jessa went with him to do his daily choices. They held hands while he drove. They hugged while waiting in line for coffee or at the shops he had to visit. He kept his arm around her when he talked to different people. They got ready together that evening and hit another club. Before bed, she slipped under the covers and had him in her mouth before he could blink.


	14. Chapter 14

_* Please Review!*_

Four days into their relationship, Scud noticed something was off. They were having sex twice a day, once when they got ready for their night and than again after the night but every time he went to touch her, she would pull away. She would distract him by going down on him before the sex. She would drive him so crazy that he would lift her up and take her without another thought. But he wanted to touch her.

On their six day, he was laying over her, rubbing himself against her as they made out, slow and deep. His hands were combing through her hair, over and over again. They were twisting their heads in opposite directions, grinding against each other while they were naked. Slowly Scud lowered his hand down, skimming over her left breast, down her ribs, over her hip and across her thigh. He shifted slightly to give himself space between their bodies. He made slow circles around her thigh until he reached her core. At once, Jessa grabbed his shoulders and started to try and push him over. This would be the time that Scud would have allowed her to roll them over. She would then slide under the covers, blow him until he thought he'd lose his mind then they would have sex. But not this time.

" Roll over." Jessa whispered. Scud shook his head as his tongue moved into her mouth again. Jessa shimming her hips away from his hand as she used her body to push at him. " Josh."

" No." Scud answered before he started kissing down her jaw and onto her neck.

" Please." Jessa begged as he reached for her again.

" No." He whispered. He kissed her pulse then moved lowered to her right breast.

" Let me go down on you." She begged. Her hands moved frantically up to his head. As his tongue snaked out, she grabbed at the back of his head and tugged him off her.

" Jessa, stop!" Scud snapped, yanking his head out of her hand. " I don't want it right now." He tried to dip his head back down to suck against her nipple but Jessa tugged at him again.

" What do you mean you don't want it?" She asked, giggling. He hitched his head away again from her hands and pushed up on his knees. His hands came to her hips as he frowned down at her.

" I don't want you to blow me right now." He said. Jessa smiled and pushed herself up to make a grab for his dick.

" Come on. Yes, you do." She said. Scud couldn't believe what he was doing as he grabbed her hands.

" Stop. No. I want to touch you for a while. I want to go down on you." He said. Jessa shook her head with her smile still in place.

" I don't need that." She said, twisting her hands in his grasp so she could reach for him again.

" Why not? Why won't you let me touch you? Stop it!" Scud yelled when she managed to get her hands free and grab at him. Jessa's shoulders sagged slowly. She laid down on her back and let her hands come to rest against her stomach.

" What's wrong?" Jessa asked. " Why are you turning me down?"

" Why won't you let me touch you? What is going on?" Scud asked.

" You really want to talk when you are standing up like that?" She asked. Scud grabbed the sheet and covered himself quickly.

" Yes. Now answer me. Every time I try and touch you, you stop me. What the hell is going on?" He snapped.

" I don't understand what the big deal is." Jessa said.

" The big deal is that I went months wanting to be with you, months of not being able to touch you and now that I can touch you all I want and you wouldn't let me." Scud said. " I think you like having sex with me. I think you're enjoying it and it seems like your cumming, you are cumming, right?" Jessa smiled and nodded.

" Yes. I am more than enjoying the sex with you and yeah, trust me, you're making me cum." She confirmed.

" Then why can't I touch you?" Scud asked. Jessa sighed and crossed her arms under her breasts.

" Why do you want too?" She asked. Scud's mouth dropped open as his hands flew to her body again. He cupped her hips hard.

" Are you kidding me! Babe, have you seen your body? Shit, I want my hands on you all the time. When you were dancing for me, I wanted to touch you so bad my hands were hurt. I want to taste you. I want to drive you crazy like you do to me." Scud said.

" I never had a boyfriend who wanted to do that stuff to me before." She admitted.

" What!" He asked in disbelief. " Are you serious?"

" Yeah. I guess most of them were caught up in the fact that I was a stripper and just wanted me to do everything. I would dance for them and do all the touching. I'm not used to having someone touch me." Jessa said.

" Oh we are going to change that, Babe. Cause now you have a boyfriend who wants to be all over you. You got yourself a man who happens to love eating out his girlfriend and is good at it." Scud said with his cocky grin. She laughed and shook her head.

" You are crazy! Come here. I want to have sex before we sleep." She said, reaching for him.

" No." Scud said as he started fixing the sheet around them.

" What do you mean no?" Jessa asked.

" You are just going to lay there and enjoy everything I'm gonna do to you and if you feel like cumming, cum." Scud said. He flipped the sheet over his head and fell forward, making Jessa laugh.

But that laughter died down fast.

He circled her right nipple with his tongue, making her breath catch and her eyes shut. Slowly he circled her before scooping her into his mouth and sucking against her. Jessa's hands came to his shoulders. She squeezed him as he sucked harder before pulling away. He started to trail a line of sucking kisses across her chest to her left breast. Again he circled her a few times before he suckled against her. His hands held tight to her ribs, loving how they expanded as she tried to breath in deep. Scud let his hands slid down her body then back up again.

He slipped her nipple from his mouth and kissed the underside of her breast, ingoring her requests for sex. Scud kissed down her body, sucking on the skin about her navel before swirling his tongue around the little dimple. Her back arched up as she gasp out. Scud smiled to himself. If she reacted that strongly to what he was doing now, she was going to lose her shit when she felt what he was going to do next.

Jessa was biting down on her bottom lip, her teeth scrapping against the soft skin there as he kissed against her pelvic bone. He dropped down between her legs, not touching her heat but still making her moan. He lightly sank his teeth into her thigh, right next to where she wanted him to be. He sucked against the tendon that ran just under the skin between her thigh and her core. At the same time, one of his hands finally touched her. He parted her as slowly and gently as he could. The feeling made her whimper out.

Scud kissed against the outside her core, nestling his face into the thin amount of curls she had there. She whispered his name in a heated breath that drove him on. With his lips pressed together, he rubbed them against the very top of her. Jessa's body jolted with the sensation. He let the tip of his tongue slip out. Carefully, testing and teasing her, he let that tip slide down her then back up.

Jessa's back arched up so high, it should have hurt but the delicious, amazing feeling Scud was creating as he latched onto her, overrode the pain. Her mouth dropped open as her hands came to his hair. Her eyes opened only to roll back into her head as she threw it back. Her legs opened more, spreading wider as they bent. She cried out as wave after wave of pleasure washed over her in ways it never had before.

Inside, he moved first one, then two fingers. He turned his palm skyward and slowly started to pump his hand, feeling along her silky walls as they trembled. He worked his jaw back and forth while her little bud stayed in his mouth. He flicked his tongue against it then sucked, softly, slowly at first then harder and deeper. She cried out his name, wetting not only his fingers but his hand. Her sweet arousal slipping down to coat his skin. He kept his eyes closed so he could completely enjoy her and give her everything she needed.

" Josh!" She felt herself call. Her left hand flew up to her mouth. She formed a fist then bit down into it. Pain is what she needed at that moment. Pain to offset the extreme pleasure. If she didn't have something else to focus on, she was going to cum in seconds and she wanted to enjoy this ride as long as she could.

Scud let her slide from her mouth. He flicked the tip of his tongue up and down against her, feeling her body trembling harder and faster around him. He flatten his tongue and started to rub against her, flicking the blankets off him at the same time. He opened his eyes to look up at her as she looked down at him. Only his tongue and fingers were touching her now. The sight of her so completely wrapped up in her pleasure, with her stomach hitching, her cheeks flush and her mouth open, was almost to much for him.

" I can't...watch!" She cried, throwing her head back.

" Cum for me, Baby." He whispered. " I know you want too."

He sucked her back into his mouth and started his flicking again. And that was all she needed. Her hands came to the sheet. She yanked on it and tossed her head straight back, cumming in a rush down his tongue and all over his hand. She contracted and trembled around his fingers. Inside his mouth, she twitched. An intense orgasm rolled through her, up from her center and out through her body. Scud stayed against her as long as he felt her cumming, as long as he felt her riding orgasmic wave. He waited until he was sure the heart of it had pass through her body then swept up her. He thrust his hips forward and entered her in a sharp slam of his hips.

Jessa grabbed at his shoulders as his head came to rest next to her. She turned her face towards his and panted in rushed breaths against his cheek. She held him to her while he pumped inside her body, throwing her into yet another bone melting, soul crushing orgasm. He grabbed at the top of his mattress for leverage. Four thrusts into her body and she was cumming again. It was too much for him. The sounds and feel of the rush was too much. With his eyes squeezed tight, Scud burst into her body. A hot flood of seed rushed up from his balls, through his shaft and straight into her. He pressed his face into her shoulder, unable to believe how amazing he was feeling.

Scud collasped on top of her, a rush of air bursting out of his lungs. Sweat glisten down his back and along his hair. Jessa held him tightly against her, wrapping her shaky legs around his and squeezing him. She started to run the tips of her fingers down the center of his back then back up. She moaned in a loud, low sigh.

" That..." She whispered.

" Amazing. I know." Scud whispered as he fought to catch his breath. Jessa laughed and it was throaty and husky.

" Yeah." She agreed, making him smile with his eyes still shut. " I don't think I have ever cum that hard before in my fucking life." Scud started to rub his nose against her jawline. " No one has given me two orgasms in one setting." He kissed her skin lightly.

" That's cause you never had the Scuderst working this little body before." He whispered. Jessa laughed louder as he pulled away, smirking.

" Is that so?" She asked.

" I think the orgasms speak for themselves." He said, hitching his hips so he could pull out of her, completely limp and falling to the bed once she released him. He flopped to her side, laying on his stomach with his head turned towards her. He buried half his face into his bed, opening one eye with his smirk still strong. Jessa laugh and rolled over so she was facing him.

" They do." She agreed. She slipped one arm across his back and settled in next to her. " Now I'm dead tired."

" Me too." Scud said.

His arm came up and went around her waist. She moved in as he pulled against her until she was directly against him. She brought one of her legs up and over his. They nestled their faces together as he closed his eyes. Her hand moved up from his back to his hair. The last thing Scud felt before sleep pulled him under, was her small fingers combing through his locks.


	15. Chapter 15

_* Please Review! Because of you guys, this story is the highest reviewed Scud story! Thank you so much!*_

Scud ran the back of his knuckles down Jessa's bare back as she continued to sleep in his bed. He needed to wake her up so they could eat and get ready for their night but she looked so peaceful that he didn't want to bother her. Her arms were under her pillow, her face was turned towards him and she was passed out. There was a cease in her cheek from where it had been pushed into her pillow. Her cheeks were flushed from the warm air in his room. He had turned up the heat so she could be comfortable.

Scud's mind was made up on how he was going to keep her safe. At one of the clubs they went to, Scud left her alone to go to the bathroom. What he really did was put the word out to a familiar he knew that he wanted to see the king. It had been weeks since he last checked in and wasn't sure how he would be received but for Jessa, he had to tried. A week later, he got an answer. He would meet with the king the following week.

During that week, the group found a few vampire clubs and Blade and Whistler were able to take out a number of vampires. Scud and Jessa waited in the van as the Daywalker and the old man worked. Jessa was amazed. Seeing the vampires turn into piles of ash just amazed her. She commented how beautiful the slow spread of the fire was as it passed through the undead.

The next week, Scud parked his van outside of a new club she was going to head into. That night, they all thought they were sending Jessa in alone for a few hours while Scud monitored things from the back of his van but the second she would disappear inside, Scud had plans. Plans that he had hoped would promise her safety. He knew the familiar was waiting in the shadows for him. He only needed forty five minutes. Forty five minutes and his Jessa would be safe from the vampires.

" Come here." Scud said after turning off his van. He leaned forward, motioning her with his hand. Jessa smiled and leaned forward.

" Turn them off." Whistler snapped.

Jessa laughed as both she and Scud reached up to their ears. They switched off their ear pieces then continued to lean into each other. His left hand came up and went into her hair. He edged her face towards him as he tilted his head. He slanted his mouth over hers, slipping his tongue in between her lips at once. She took a hold of his vest, pulling him even closer to her.

His tongue twirled around hers pulling he pulled it back. Their lips partially closed before opening again. He filled her mouth again, twirled around then pulled back. They panted louder, tugged on each other harder, moved closer and closer. Her hands inched up to his neck. He brought his other hand to her chin. Gently, he took a hold of it, tilting her head more to give himself deeper access to her mouth.

" I really want to get in the back of the van." Scud whispered before kissing her again.

" We don't have time. Whistler and Blade are waiting for us." Jessa whispered. Scud pulled away and rolled his eyes.

" Sometimes they are a pain my ass." He snapped, making her laugh.

She cupped his face and placed a kiss against his forehead. As she moved to pull away again, Scud grabbed her face and crushed his mouth to hers. He filled her mouth in a flash, groaning loudly as they tasted and twisted around each other. His breath was a hot rush across her cheek. She gripped at his shirt, tugging him closer.

" Have I told you what a great boyfriend I think you are?" Jessa asked softly when he let her have some air. The break only last a few seconds before he was kissing her again, deep and slow.

" You could show me." Scud suggested. His lips brushed against hers as he spoke " We could blow off this shit and disappear into the night, just you and me. We could take your money and the money I have from Blade and just start over again." Without waiting for her to respond to him, he took her mouth again. She moved her hands to his wrists. She sighed as she took a hold of him.

" You know we can't do that." Jessa whispered. Scud claimed her again, needing to stop her flow of words if she wasn't going to agree with him.

" Why not? Think about it for a second. We could just leave the state. I could get a job at a garage, working on cars and shit. You could..." Scud started in a heated whisper.

" I could what? Strip again?" Jessa almost snapped as she whipped her head away from him. Scud's hands slipped from her face as she shook her head hard. " No. I won't do that again. I'm done with that. I hated dancing and stripping down to my underwear, I refuse to do it again."

" No, you don't have to strip for anyone but me and only when you want too. You can get your GED then get a different job. We could live in a hotel until we find a place for us." Scud said, reaching out for her again. Jessa dodged his hands.

" And just let the vampires slowly take over? No, thanks. And the money we have together won't get us far and you know it. Maybe we make it to the next state and than what? Sleep in the van until you find a job? I have been homeless, living in a shelter, no thanks." Jessa said. This time, when Scud reached for her again, she let him pull her into him. She closed her eyes and sighed as his breath came over her.

" Will you think about it for me? Will you think about starting a new life with me?" His voice held so much hope in it that Jessa couldn't help but start to melt into him. So softly and lightly she brushed her lips against his. Moving their heads back and forth, they let their lips trail over each other. " Please."

" I will." She promised. When they pulled away, they opened their eyes to look at each other. Jessa nodded and smiled. " I will. Now I have to go, okay?"

" Be careful in there. Don't leave with anyone. Don't be alone with anyone. Stay out in the open and if it starts to feel weird, leave, no matter if you got an invite to a private club or not." Scud said. She smiled and reached into his hair. She clicked on his ear piece at the same time she turned hers on.

" Online." Jessa said.

" That was fast." Whistler said.

" Shut it." Scud snapped to the old man.

" Jessa," Blade's voice came through next. " I'm going to stay on the roof at the back of the building. There is movement back here. Three seconds is all it will take for me to reach you once you're inside if you need me."

" Okay." Jessa said with her eyes locked on her boyfriend's. Scud took a hold of her hand and brought it to his mouth.

' Think about it.' He mouthed. Jessa nodded while he kissed her knuckles.

' I will.' She promised. He squeezed her and bite into her knuckles, making her laugh.

" That hurts." She said.

" You like it." Scud said as her hand started to slip away from his.

" No foreplay online." Whister snapped.

" Wait, don't go yet." Scud said quickly.

" Josh." Jessa said.

" Let her go, Tote Boy." Whistler said. He was keeping watch on the roof of a building a few buildings down from where the van was parked.

" I'll be fine." She promised, pulling completely away from him.

Scud watched as she slipped from the van. He brought his arms up to his steering wheel. He clasped his hands together as his arms rested on top of it. He watched as she hurried across the street. She hit the sidewalk and slowed her pace. Her hands passed down her sides to smooth down her tight, black dress. She felt along the hem line to make sure her ass was still covered then brought her hands to her hair. She tilted her head back and flopped her curls. Candy slipped right into place, directly in front of him. Jessa walked with the confidence that had first turned him on to her.

The street lights shone down on her as she twitched her hips slightly back and forth. Despite what was waiting for him in the darkness, Scud smiled. He had spent a lot of time with his head between her legs the past week and before the start of their night today and he couldn't wait to get back there. He couldn't help it, seeing her in full Candy mode turned him on. Maybe he would ask her to give him a lap dance before he made her legs shake. Scud closed his eyes and sighed. He needed to go to his meeting.

" Hey, B, W, I need to go dark for a while." Scud said. " I...I need some time to myself."

" No jerking off when we are working." Whistler snapped.

" Fuck off!" Scud shouted, sitting back. He expected Whistler to snicker. He expected the old man to snap back at him. He expected a smart ass comment or a sneer but what he got was a sigh.

" She's going to be fine." Whistler said. " Your girl, she's smart. Too smart for you."

" Is this supposed to be making me feel better?" Scud asked as he tilted his head back to stare at the roof of his van.

" You don't have to worry about her so much is all I'm saying. Worrying about her isn't going to help her. She needs to know that you are out here, holding it together and being strong." Whistler said.

" You guys know that I can hear you, right?" Jessa asked. " Josh, I'm fine. I'm not scared. I trust that Blade will burst into there like some sword welding superhero and save me."

" That's because I am the super hero." Blade said. " Now everyone pay attention."

" I'll be back." Scud said.

He clicked off his ear piece and yanked it out of his ear. Scud grabbed his keys and threw open the door to his van. He locked it up then started jogging towards the pre-choosen darken alleyway. The second he stepped into it, a familiar stepped out from the shadows. Scud glanced up at the roof top but kept walking. This was what he had to do, what he needed to do and he was going too. He swallowed hard and forced himself to move.

" You ready?" The familiar named Scott asked.

" Yeah." Scud said.

" Good, let's go. Damaskinos is waiting."

Scud glanced behind him again. This was actually going to happen. He was going to meet up with the king, the head vampire he was supposed to report to every week but hadn't in a month. With his heart in his throat, Scud followed after Scott. He rubbed his hands against his sides before bring his thumb up to his mouth. He started to bite against his cuticle. How would the King react to him after all these weeks of silence? Would Damskinos have Scud killed on the spot? Would he give Scud time to explain himself? The stoner had a reason for not coming to see him. Scud wasn't sure he really wanted to be a familiar anymore. No, he knew he didn't want too, not now that he had Jessa, but he wasn't going to tell the old king that.

Scud followed Scott through the old warehouse. It was littered with debris and dust. There were overturned chairs, knocked over tables and broken glass and bottles all over the floor. Some of the high windows were broke out, letting in light from the street lamps outside. Particles of dust floated around, winking in the light.

Scott disappeared inside the door, making Scud even more nervous. He followed him down a set of old wooden stairs. At the bottom of the stairs, Scud could see light, twinkling and flicking around which told him the light source was from candles. Scud started to swallow over and over again. He would not throw up. He would not throw up. This was for Jessa. He was doing what he needed to do for her. This would ensure her safety, no matter where she went in the city, well if the kind agreed that is.

" Scud." Damaskino's voice was low and raspy and it sent a sharp stab of fear through Scud as he walked up to the table the old king sat at.

Damaskino had a rode wrapped around him, made of bright red fabric. It gave his skin a thin, bluish tint. In front of him was a gold plate with a square of what looked like red jello, only Scud knew it wasn't jello. In the old king's hands were a fork and a knife. He was in the process of cutting into the red blood jello. Reinhardt was standing behind the Damaskino with his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face.

" Hey." Scud put his hands in his pockets to hide the fact that they were shaking.

" It has been a long time since you had my counselor." Damaskino said without looking up.

" I know and I'm sorry. I have been distracted." Scud said.

" By?" The king asked. Scud glanced up at Reinhardt then back at the king.

" I...I have a girlfriend...now." He barely got out. Damaskino's knife gliding into the blood so smoothly that Scud wanted to throw up.

" I often forget how easily distracted humans can get when it comes to the pleasure of the flesh. Am I to understand that it is pleasure that kept you from me, correct?" Damaskino asked.

" Yeah." Scud said.

" Well, now that you are here...there is business we need to attend too." With his fork in the blood, Damaskino slowly brought it to his mouth. Scud fought the rise of bile in his throat as the king slurped down his food.


	16. Chapter 16

_* Please Review! Thank you again for everything you guys are saying about my stories!*_

" So, I am told you have a request for me." Damaskino said as he cut into another sliver of his blood jello. Scud cleared his throat loudly. Reinhardt's grin widened at the stoner's discomfort.

" Yeah. I was wondering if you could put the word out that my chick can't be touched." He said.

" Who does she belong too?" Damaskino asked, bring the blood to his mouth. His tongue slithered out and wrapped around his dinner, guiding it back into his mouth. The jello jiggled slightly before disappearing from sight.

" Ah, no one." Scud said.

' Don't gag!' He yelled at himself.

" Does she wish to be my familiar as you are?" Damaskino asked after swallowing his dinner.

" No. She doesn't know that I'm a familiar yet. She was attacked by vampires and she's scared of them. I was just hoping that you could extend my protection to her without making her a familiar." Scud said. Again the king made a cut into the jello.

" There must be balance and order here, Scud. You made a request of me, I get to make one of you. I grant your request, you grant mine." Damaskino said, finally raising up his eyes to meet Scud's. Scud shifted under the old gaze.

" What is your request?" He asked nervously.

" There has been many killings in the town lately. Is the Daywalker responsible?" The king asked. Scud nodded slowly. " That is all for now. Give me a picture of your mate." With his hand shaking, Scud reached into his back pocket. He took out a picture of Jessa that he had found in one of her photo books. It was taken at her club. She was smiling while hugging another stripper. Scud unfolded the picture, set it on the table and slide it forward.

" She's the one of the right, with the brown hair." He said. Reinhardt leaned over the King's shoulder as the older vampire picked up the picture.

" She is beautiful. I can see why you chose her as yours." Damaskino said. " Reinhardt, is she not beautiful? Young, petite." Reinhardt started to rub his neck as he nodded. He flashed his fangs with his grin.

" Yeah, she is. She's just how I like my women. The tiny ones scream the loudest when you rip them to pieces. Is she a dancer?" Reinhardt asked.

" She was a stripper." Scud said as an uneasy feeling settled through his body. Reinhardt was almost drooling at the site of Jessa. A sour taste flood Scud's mouth. The acidy taste of fear coated his tongue.

" I love strippers." Reinhardt said. " Their blood is so sweet." Damaskino looked at Scud while handing the picture to Reinhardt.

" What her name?" He asked. Again Scud had to clear his throat before he could speak.

" Jessa." He almost whispered. He cleared his throat a second time. " Jessa." He said louder.

" Pass her picture around. If anyone touches the beautiful Jessa, hurts one hair on her head, it is death by sliver and garlic. She is under the protection of the King." Tension eased off Scud's shoulders. He sighed and almost closed his eyes as his heart pumped his relief through him.

" Thank you." He said.

" I expect you to start to checking in again. If you don't, I will drain her myself, in front of you. I will tell her you betrayed her. I will allow you to see the hurt on her face and the fear in her eyes right before I strike her. Her pain and death will be slow and will haunt you for the rest of your days. Are we clear?" Damaskino asked.

" Yes." Scud said.

" You think I could play with her first?" Reinhardt asked. Damaskino nodded.

" Of course." Another round of sickness moved through Scud as he felt himself pale.

" I will check in." He promised quickly.

" Good." Damaskino said. He focused back on his dinner. " We are done here." He dismissed Scud as if he was nothing.

Quickly the stoner turned from the table. He hurried up the stairs and was barely able to stop himself from running until he reached the main part of the warehouse. He looked around, found he was alone and took off. He sprinted through the warehouse, dodging chairs and table. He hit the door, flung it open and continued running. He pumped his legs, his breath sawing out his body as he hurried. The night air rushed across his face, cooling the sweat he hadn't known was covering his skin.

Once inside his van, he slammed the doors shut and locked them. He almost collapsed in his chair as he shook his head. Safe. Jessa was safe. She would be able to move through the clubs and none of the suck heads would touch her. Scud leaned forward, letting his forearms come to rest on his knees. His head went into his hands. Safe. That was what he wanted and what he got.

NRNRNR

Back at the warehouse, Scud watched from his work station as Jessa smiled and walked backwards into his room. She motioned to him with one of her fingers, making him grin. This was what he needed. After his night, after his meeting with the king, Scud needed to find sweet release inside her body. He needed to wrap around her and feel her close to him. He needed his heart beating strongly against hers.

" Come here." Jessa said quietly before completely disappearing in his room. Scud started towards her when a strong, large hand grabbed him by his arm. He looked up at Blade.

" She got an invite to an underground club. She won't be able to walk out once she goes in. You need to make a UV bomb small enough for her to carry in but strong enough to take out every vampire in the club." He said, staring at Scud.

" Yeah, okay. I can put it in a necklace for her to wear." Scud said as he started to pull away. Blade tugged him closer to him.

" Is this the life you want for her?" He asked.

" What do you mean?" Scud asked.

" What you are doing right now, is this what you want for her? Is this what you want her involved in?" Blade asked slower.

" It's not up to me, you know? It's up to her. It's what she wants." Scud said. Blade nodded and let go of Scud's arm.

" Okay. Set the alarms before you go to sleep." He said before he walked away.

Jessa pulled her hair up from her back when she heard the door to Scud's room shut. She glanced behind her as she slipped off one heel then the other. She looked back ahead of her as a smile played across her features. Scud was making his way towards her, sending a flush of lust straight through her at once. This was what she had been waiting for since they left his room at the start of the night.

" I have been waiting." She said.

" I had to lock up and set the alarms, Babe." Scud said.

" Well help me with this zipper." Jessa said.

She closed her eyes as his hands came to her back. Slowly he started to pull it down. Her lips parted as her breath left her body. Chill raised her skin up when she felt his lips brush against the back of her neck. The warm air in his room slipped between her skin and the fabric of her dress as he continued to guide the zipper down. A moaned passed out of her body. She tilted her head to the side and lowered her chin down.

The tips of his fingers just barely brushed against her as he pushed the straps of her dress off her shoulders. He sucked her skin into his mouth and started to tug it hard. She cursed, feeling her knees shake. A tingling started between her legs as moisture pooled there. How did he make her want him so bad? What was it about him?

" You look so good in this dress." Scud whispered when he released her skin.

He pushed the straps completely off her arms then slide his hands around her chest to cup her bare breasts. Her dress fell in a free fall and pooled around her, leaving her standing in her black thong and nothing else. He pressed into her back, using his fingers to tease her nipples until she was sure she was going to die from the pleasure. She pressed back and rub against him.

" Josh." She whispered.

His hands left her body first before his warmth did. He slipped down her body so he was crouching down. Scud placed his hands against her thighs and gently guided her legs apart. He pushed her panties to the side and slowly slipped two of his fingers inside her. He pushed upward until her body covered his fingers. He latched his mouth against the left side of her ass. He sucked hard as he slowly scissored his fingers inside her. She moaned then whimpered. She bit down onto the left side of her lip and shook her head at the pleasure.

" I love your skin." Scud whispered. He moved up her body again, his fingers still teasing her. " This has to be fast. Get on the bed."

He pulled out her body and eased her over to the mattress. She sank down onto her knees first then rocked forward so her hands could take on the weight of her upper body. His tongue snaked out and slipped across her thigh, making her tremble hard. He pulled her panties down then started to stroke her inner thighs with one hand. She heard his zipper coming down and almost cried out with the need for him.

Scud was inside her and moving before he could blink. He gripped her hips and pumped away, his stomach smacking her ass with his thrusts. Over and over again he moved. Thrust after thrust. She grabbed at their blankets with her eyes squeezing shut. She panted and cried out. He cursed as he watched himself disappear inside her body then reappear again.

" Fuck." He groaned. " I'm cumming." He rushed out before he started to jerk inside her. A rush of fluid left him as he yanked her against him hard. Jessa whimpered again, feeling her own orgasm take her down hard.

As their hearts struggled to return to a normal beat, Scud and Jessa sank down into his bed together. He curled around her body, pulling her into him. He kissed against her skin over and over again, muttering how beautiful he thought she was. She smiled as the early morning sun started to peer in through the high windows. She snuggled into the blankets, her blankets that she had brought over from her place.

All around his rooms were her little touches. She folded his clean clothes and rearranged his dresser, fitting both their things together. Her favorite scented candles were sitting on his desk and the top of his dresser. His pillows were covered with pillow cases and his mattress was no longer bare. A white fitted sheet covered the mattress while they were covered in a white sheet and a black comforter. A few of her favorite pictures and artwork now hung on the walls around his room. Scud had never lived with a girl before but he had to admit, he didn't hate seeing the feminine touches she brought to his life.


	17. Chapter 17

_* Please Review! So the club Jessa is going to I'm taking right from Blade 1 because I love that opening scene.*_

" What are you doing, Josh?" Jessa asked as she slipped on top of the work counter.

" Working on a UV bomb for you." Scud said, holding up a charm and a chain to his face. He frowned as he studied what he had made. " I'm trying to decide how big I should make this charm."

" Jessa." Scud looked up as Jessa turned and looked over her shoulder. Blade was standing on top of the landing, his hands on the railing as he stared down at them. " I want to talk to you." Without waiting for her to reply, Blade turned and headed back into his room. Jessa looked back at Scud and smiled.

" You'll figure it out." She said. She grabbed him by his shirt and tugged him towards her. She kissed him lightly before letting him go and slipping down to the floor.

" I don't know about that." Scud said. Jessa smiled as she headed for the stairs.

" You will. You're smart." She said.

" Yeah?" He asked.

" Smart, sexy, talented and fucking hot." She said, making him grin then chuckle as she hurried up the stairs.

" You're good for my ego, Baby!" Scud called out.

" You're good to my vagina." Jessa countered. She smiled when Scud burst out laughing.

" You're good to my dick." He said. Jessa laughed to herself, reaching Blade's door. She knocked on it and waited until he called out to her. Jessa took a deep breath and slowly pulled open the door.

" Hey." She said, slipping inside. Blade was sitting in the middle of his room with his eyes shut. She looked around, surprised at how bare the room was. He had a dresser and that was all. No bed, not pictures, no books, nothing. A few assorted weapons hung on the wall but that was it. She frowned, closing the door behind her. " Don't you have to sleep? You don't have a bed."

" No." Was the only answer she got. Blade opened his eyes, grabbed his favorite sword and started to raise. She leaned against the wall with her hands behind her and waited for an explanation that would never come. Finally, she just nodded.

" What did you want to talk about?" She asked.

" The underground club." Blade turned and faced her, looking at her with his full, intense stare. " It is underneath an old butcher shop. Once you go inside, you won't be able to leave." Jessa nodded.

" Yeah, I know. Josh told me." She said.

" I will be there, listening to everything. Pay attention to the door. Once it looks like they have shut and locked it, start to make your way towards the center of the room. We will work on a safe word for you to yell out so I can hear you. When I hear it, I will come for you. And I will reach you." Again she nodded, this time blowing all the air out of her lungs.

" Okay." She said. " And what should I do once I'm in the middle of the room?"

" Close your eyes and denote that UV bomb Scud is working on. It's going to be bright and will burn your eyes so close them and don't open them until you hear my voice." Blade said.

" Are they going to be killing people in there?" Jessa asked. Blade nodded. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

" You can do this. You are strong enough." He said. Again Jessa exhaled slowly.

" Yeah, I can but the thought that I'm going to see people being killed bothers me." She said, looking at him.

" Don't let it. Besides you, every human that will be there knows why they are going. They think the vampires are going to change them but that's not the case. The vampires are smart, they know how to control their numbers. The king doesn't allow them to just make new vampires." Blade said. " They will stab and cut the humans, like they did to you. They will rip out their throats and drink from the open wounds."

" What is going to happen when you get there?" She asked.

" I will take out anyone the UV bomb didn't." He said. He started towards her and didn't stop until he was standing directly in front of her. She tilted her head back as he stared down at her. " You can not be scared. I told you once they will smell it and I mean it. If they smell your fear, they will pounce. They will know that something is off with you and they will kill you as fast as they can. Do you understand?"

" I understand." She said, nodding.

" Look comfortable, like you want to be there. A vampire wants to dance, you dance. According to my sources, the mass killings don't start until later in the evening." Blade explained.

" After they lock the door." Jessa said. Blade nodded.

" After they lock the door." He repeated.

" I have to be there in three days." She said.

" That leaves Scud three days to get the bomb made and tested." He said.

" I need to ask you something." Jessa said. One of Blade's eyebrows went up in question. " If something happens, if I get bit, kill me. I don't want to be one of them. I can't."

" And Scud?" Blade asked.

" I'm sure he won't want you too but this isn't about him. This is about me. I don't want to live drinking blood." She said.

" And if Whistler could make you a serum like mine?" Blade asked.

" How would we know it worked or didn't work?" Jessa asked.

" If you rip out Scud's throat, " Blade shrugged one shoulder. " than it didn't work." Jessa laughed and was rewarded by a very rare Blade smile.

" I'd rather not rip out his throat, thanks." She said. " I'm sure he wants to keep it intact too. So do we have a deal?"

" Yes." Blade said.

" You will handle it, quickly?" Jessa asked.

" I will kill you before the bite does." Blade promised.

NRNRNR

The night she was supposed to go to the club came fast for them all. Jessa straighten her hair, wearing it parted to the right side of her head. Her eye make-up was dark and heavy. She dressed in tight leather pants and calf high boots. Her top was a tight white, wife beater that was low cut. On her left wrist was a set of fake silver bracelets. Around her neck hung the UV bomb. It was a plain chain and hanging from that chain was an hourglass charm. At the bottom of the charm was a small button. Jessa had only to press it and count to ten. Pure UV rays would shoot out from the charm and take out anything undead.

Scud parked his van a few blocks away from the entrance to the underground club. He and Jessa were standing outside with her pressed against the van and his hands on her neck. Whistler and Blade were giving the couple space and time together. The king might have promised Jessa had his protection but Scud knew that vampires couldn't be completely trusted.

With her hands gripping at his sides and her head tilted to the left, Scud and Jessa made out slowly. Scud started to move his head, promoting her to move hers. Their noses brushed against each other as they moved to opposite sides. Their tongues danced together, swirling and twisting around. His thumbs stroked her cheeks, her hands tugged on his shirt.

" I have to go." She whispered. Scud's tongue swept over his bottom lip as he pressed his forehead against hers. Both kept their eyes shut.

" Not yet." He whispered.

" Josh." Jessa whispered. He kissed her to silence her right away. It was quick and it was hard.

" Not. Yet." Scud said again.

" Scud." Blade called out.

" Fuck me." Scud snapped.

" Later." Jessa said, opening her eyes. Scud smiled, looking down at her as he pulled away.

" Keep your ass together. Pay attention to everything, okay?" Scud said, growing more serious.

" I promise." She said.

" Let her go, Tote boy." Scud shook his head at Whistler's voice.

" Tonight, when we get back home, you can roll us up the fattest blunt you can and we will smoke it on the roof of the warehouse. We will get totally fucked up. How's that sound?" Jessa asked.

" Like you're trying to bride me." Scud answered. Jessa smiled and threw her arms around his waist. She squeezed him hard as his arms circled her shoulders. " This is the most dangerous place you have had to go to yet."

" I know but I'm safe. You and Blade will keep me safe." Jessa said. Scud swallowed and pulled away with a shake of his head.

" Go, Babe, before I change my mind about this whole thing." He forced himself away from her and shoved his hands into his pockets.

NRNRNR

Jessa walked into the back of the butcher shop, flashing her private invite. The bouncer at the door grinned and took the small card from her. He pulled open a large, sliding metal door and motioned her forward with his hand. Jessa looked down the dark stair case with her heart in her throat. There was no going back now and she knew it. Gathering everything in her, Jessa stepped forward, jumping when the door slide shut. She looked behind her then back down the stairs.

" I can do this." She whispered.

" Okay, Babe. Audio and visual is up, thanks to the necklace your amazing boyfriend made for you. GPS is tracking you and B, W, and I got your sexy back." Scud's voice was a soothing comfort in her ear. " Clear your throat if you can hear me." As Jessa started down the stairs, she cleared her throat loudly. " Read you loud and clear. B, you got her?"

" Here." The baritone voice said.

" Clear your throat again, Babe, if you heard B." Scud said. She pictured him sitting at his computers in the back of his van, studying the screens, seeing the darkness she was seeing. Jessa reached up and placed her hands on the walls while she walked down the stairs, clearing her throat again. " Good. Good. W is here with me so everyone is online, hearing everyone else."

" Remember, keep calm, no matter what you see." Blade said.

Loud music started pumped through the walls. She could feel the vibrations of it, moving over her right away. She steeled her again. This was it. She could and would do this. She couldn't help the people that were already there but she could help future people, if she lived through the night. She was breathing heavy as she came to the bottom of the stairs.

" Steady. Easy now." Blade reminded her.

" Relax, Jess. You're not alone." Scud said so softly and sweetly, tears wanted to spring to her eyes. She started swallowing over and over again, coming to a stop. " Take some few deep breaths then be Candy." She smiled and nodded, not daring to talk out loud. Who knew what was waiting in the dark around her. She started walking again, coming up to a large door. She grabbed the handle and pulled it open. Loud music, heat and strode lights greeted her right away.


	18. Chapter 18

_* Please Review! So I hope you guys don't think Jessa is weak for her reaction. I watched that scene in Blade 1 ( the club one) while I wrote things and really pictured myself there. I really thought, how would I react seeing the blood raining down, hearing the growling and seeing their fangs. I wrote her how I think I would react. She's just a regular girl, not a super bad ass or hard ass who can handle anything. She's just like you and me.*_

Directly off to her left was a bar with a series of people sitting in front of it and working behind it. In front of her was a dance floor with bodies wrapped around each other, dry humping to the techno beat coming from the DJ booth located on the other side of the dance floor. People were sitting at tables that lined either side of the dance floor. The smell of sweat and sex filtered through the air, strongly.

" Holy fuck." Scud said through her ear piece. " I have been to some raves in my day, my single days, Babe, but this is unlike anything I have ever seen before."

" Well hello, hot stuff." A voice to Jessa's left said. She turned her head to see a smiling young man standing there. He was dressed in jeans and a plain, vee neck, white shirt. Jessa turned to face him completely, making sure Scud and Whistler got a good look at him.

" Dickhead." Scud snapped. Jessa smiled, pushing Candy to the surface at once.

" Well hello to you." She purred out over the music.

" And who do you belong too?" He asked. This part was rehearsed. Through the countless familiars and vampires Blade has taken and killed, she knew what information to give out. Blade had coached her what name to give.

" The king." Jessa said, making the young man smile.

" Wow, the king." The young man was clearly impressed.

" Who do you belong too?" Jessa asked.

" A vampire named Chupa." The young man's hazel eyes scanned the crowd as one of his hands ran through his dirty blond hair. " But he isn't here yet and I don't know why. Usually, on nights like this, your owner comes." He shook his head, bring his eyes back to her face. A smile flashed across him again. " I'm Jace."

" Candy." Jessa said. Never in her life had she ever thought being a stripper would help her but here, she was wrong. Having practice with faking smiles, attention, and interest gave her a leg up here as she smiled at Jace.

" Can I get you a drink?" He asked.

" I would love that. A gin and tonic." She said. Jace came to her side and offered up an arm. Being fully Candy, she giggled and slipped her hand around his arm and allowed him to lead her to the bar.

The bartender was a vampire who flashed her his fangs as he made the drinks. It took everything in her to not recoil. She forced her smile then turned her attention to Jace. He was making a show of checking her out, not even being shy about it. She could hear Scud cursing and Whistler laughing. Blade was silent.

" So, what do you do?" She asked.

" I work at a junk yard. You?" He asked, grabbing his beer. He pushed over her gin and tonic, grinning when she thanked him for it.

" I'm a stripper." She said.

" Really? You must be the new girl than." He said.

" What new girl?" Jessa asked with a frown.

" Well, word on the street is the king has a new pet. A young girl who is a stripper. He is calling her the beloved. You must be really special." Jace said.

" And why's that?" She asked.

" Because most of the time, you have to be a familiar for a while before they decide to turn you and you wouldn't be here tonight if you weren't getting turned." He said. Jessa shrugged as she brought her cup to her mouth.

" What can I say?" She said.

" So listen, from what I hear, when we wake up, we are going to be hungry. Like hungrier than we have ever been in our life and horny. Chupa said they provide us with humans to drink from and usual another vampire to have sex with but I think I'd really like to have sex with you. So what do you say? Should we be bed mates after we turn? New vampire sex is supposed to be mind blowing." Jace said with a grin.

" Stupid, ass motherfucker!" Scud explained. " Who the hell talks to a girl he doesn't know like that!" Jessa wanted to laugh. Scud would talk like that, had talked like that to her. During their first private dance together, Scud had promised to rock her world if she just let him.

" I want to mingle around but I will keep you in mind because you are cute." Jessa said, making the grin spread on Jace's face.

" Have a good night. I will and find you before the change." He promised. Jessa stepped away from the bar and nodded.

" You do that." She said.

Jessa kept her drink in her hand but didn't drink any of it. She needed her entire wits about her and knew it, plus, she didn't trust that her drink wouldn't be spiked. As she moved around the dance floor, her eyes darted from the door to the floor to the door to the people around her. Some were dancing, dry humping and making out on the dance floor. Around the dance floor was most of the same. Men were feeling up women. Women had their hands deep inside men's pants. Shirts were pulled up. Breasts and penises were exposed. One man, or vampire, was lounging back with his arms across a booth and his head back. A woman was on her knees between his legs, clearly giving him a blow job.

The techno music continued to flow around her. A few humans and vampires motioned to her with their hands and fingers, wanting her to join them on the dance floor. The strode light made their movements look chopping, slow, and unnatural. Movement to her left caught her attention and made her look to the door. It was being locked. Fear lanced through her a second before she could stop it. She looked back to the dance floor then started forward. It was time.

With people jumping and dancing around her, hitting her and knocking her from one side to the next, Jessa made her way towards the center. Hands groped at her, shifted through her hair and it took everything in her to hold it together, to not whip away from them. She could hear Scud and Whistler but couldn't make out what they were saying.

Suddenly all the dancers raised their arms and hands into the air. Jessa tilted her head back to see what they were looking at. A few of the sprinklers hanging from the ceiling kicked on, spraying everyone with water. Jessa frowned and held her hands up to her face as she brought her head back down. No, it wasn't water. It was blood. Her mouth dropped opened as her breath caught.

" Holy shit. Is that blood?" She heard Scud ask.

Snarling and snapping of teeth pulled at Jessa's attention. Vampires were circling around her. She looked over her right shoulder then her left. All around her the predators moved. They abandoned their humans to focus on her. Hands were swiping out at her. Growls passed over her as her hair and clothes were being coated in the warm blood.

" Now." She whispered.

" She said it! B! She said the safety word!" Scud yelled.

" I heard her." Blade's voice came over her a second before someone screamed.

" Hang on, Babe! B's coming!" Scud said.

" Please. Now." Jessa repeated.

" Who are you talking too, little lady?" A vampire growled out to her. She shook her head slowly as a whine passed from her lips.

" She said now, maybe she can't wait for us to tear into her." Another vampire said.

All around her screams rang out. Vampires were grabbing humans by the throat, ripping them out. Humans were falling with other vampires tearing into them. Jessa caught sight of Jace as one of his arms were ripped off and tossed into a crowd of waiting vampires. Pure fear flashed across his face as he started to scream.

" Now! Please!" Jessa yelled.

" Hit the bomb! They can't take the light, Jess! They can't take the light!" Scud was yelling.

" I'm close! Don't hit it yet!" Blade said next. But she was frozen. As humans screamed and were ripped apart, Jessa was frozen. Vampires were circling her but not touching her. Still the techo music pumped.

" What do you mean don't touch it! Look at them!" Scud said with his voice filled with the panic she was feeling.

" If any of them hide, when the light dies down, she's dead if I'm not there." Blade said.

" Now!" She yelled again. Something hard hit the door, rocking it. Again and again the door was hit until it buckled inward then burst open. Like a dark knight in shining black amour, Blade stepped into the room, catching Jessa's eyes. He pushed his coat to the side and drew his sword up from his back. He pointed it at her as the vampires faced him, hissing.

" Daywalker!"

" Daywalker is here!"

" Blade is here to kill us!"

Her hands flew up to her necklace. She slammed her eyes shut as she pressed the button. Heat surrounded her at once as more screams rang through her head. Something hot burst against her skin. She was coated with something other than blood. She could feel it as it hit her face then her arms but didn't know what it was. Screams erupted around her for a few seconds before everything went silent. Even the music stopped.

" Where is she!" Scud was yelling in her ear.

" I have her." Jessa heard Blade say. " Open your eyes, Jessa." She squeezed them tighter and shook her head slowly. " I'm not going to baby you. You don't need that and it won't do you any good so open your eyes." Whimpering softly, Jessa started to blink her eyes. She blinked up at Blade, seeing that he was standing arms length from her.

" Blade." She whispered.

" It's over now." He confirmed. " We are going dark." Blade said to Scud and Whistler, reached forward. He pushed through the blood and vampire ash in her hair as she stared up at him.

" B, wait!" Scud said quickly. Blade clicked off her ear piece then turned his own off before sighing.

" Let's go." He said.

NRNRNR

Scud was pacing in front of the side of his van, chewing on his left thumb cuticle. Whistler was standing behind the young man, both on edge as they waited for Blade and Jessa to appear out of the darkness. The night around them was quiet, too quiet. It was chilly and Scud could see his breath as it left his body in huffs and puffs. His red sneakers pounded the pavement over and over again.

" What is taking so long?" He snapped.

" Relax." Whistler said.

" Don't tell me to relax!" Scud snapped.

" How does it feel?" Whistler asked.

" How does what feel?" Scud asked, finally turning to look at the old man.

" How does it feel to care about someone other than yourself?" Whistler said.

" What the fuck, Old Man?" Scud snapped, dropping his hand to his sides.

Whistler hitched his chin up, making Scud whip around. Blade and Jessa were making their way towards them. Blade had one hand raised up, resting against the back of her neck as he guided her forward. She was drenched, completely covered in blood and ash. Her hair was plastered to her head. Her clothes clung to her body. Her bare arms, shoulders, and face were covered in ash. Her cheeks had streak marks, telling him she had cried at some point. Now she was staring straight ahead.

" Shit." Whistler muttered low. He limped over to Scud's back and plopped a hand down on his shoulder. " Be gentle with her right now. We are used to seeing what the suck heads do, she's not."

" What do I do?" Scud whispered, staring hard at her as she neared him.

" Take care of her." Whistler said before his hand left Scud.


	19. Chapter 19

_* Please Review! And yeah, the story line from the movie will come in, soon. I just wanted to lay down some things with Jessa first! I hope no one is getting bored!*_

Scud put his hands in his pockets and walked slowly up to her as she stopped walking. Blade continued on, walking pass the couple, heading over to the van to give them a few minutes alone. Jessa wasn't saying anything, wasn't even looking up at his face. She was staring at his chest. Her chest heaved with a silent sob as she hugged herself.

" Are you okay?" Scud asked her. She closed her eyes and shook her head as a tear started to streak down her cheek, cleaning the ash away in it's path.

" I want to go home." She whispered. Scud pulled one of his hands out of his pocket and started to reach for her at the same time she opened her eyes. Jessa stepped back quickly.

" Don't touch me!" She rushed out to say.

" Jess." He said, dropping his arm down. She shook her head hard.

" I'm disgusting."

On the ride back to the warehouse, she sat on the floor in the back, directly across from Blade. Scud had tried to steal glances at her as he drove. Her silence was scaring him. Did she regret her choice to help them? Did she regret being with Scud or blame him for what she had been witness too? He had let her go into the club, seemingly unworried for her safety, as far as she knew. He had listened as the vampires taunted her and not said a thing. Scud hadn't thought about what the night could do to her mind before he sent her out. He hadn't thought about how she might feel towards him because of everything.

Once they reached the warehouse, she went right into the bathroom for a shower. She hadn't stopped to get clothes or a towel. Scud went to their bedroom and went right over to their dresser. He yanked open his top drawer and pulled out two pairs of socks, a pair of her panties and a pair of his boxers. He moved to the next drawer, taking out a pair of their pajama pants and a shirt for each of them. He grabbed two towels then headed out and to the bathroom.

Once he opened the door, the steam from the hot water greeted him. He slipped inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He walked over to the sink and set out their clothes. With a frown, Scud looked up and at himself in the mirror. Beside the steady pound of the water, the bathroom was silent. There was no sounds of soap washing skin, no sighs of content as the warm water worked out tight muscles, there was nothing. He turned around, hung up their towels then stepped up to the tub. He grabbed one side of the doors and started to open it.

" Jess?" He asked. He looked down at the tub and shook his head. " Oh, baby," He started as he sank down to the floor. " what are you doing?" He asked.

She was still completely dressed and was sitting with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her arms were wrapped around them, holding them to her body. Gray and red lines were mixing together around her, slithering towards the drain as the ash and blood washed away. She had her eyes close and he wondered if she was crying. He couldn't tell because her hair was dripping with water down her face.

Scud shook his head and stood up, closing the door again. Quickly, he undressed himself then moved back to the other side of the shower. He slipped in, closing the door behind him. He blocked the stream of water with his body as he came up to her back. He reached down and made a grab for her arms. He pulled her up and turned her around to face him.

" You didn't even undress." Scud said, cupping the side of her face.

His thumb swept across her cheek before he let her go away. Carefully, Scud started to undress her. He tossed her shirt to the corner of the tub, with her bra joining it a second later. He dropped down and worked at getting her shoes and leather pants off. They fought him but he continued to work until she was free. Her panties were the last to join the pile.

Scud turned her again then made a grab for her shampoo bottle. He squeezed a small amount into his hair, set the bottle to the side then gathered up her hair. Jessa's eyes shut as he started to wash her carefully. Three times he washed her hair, working his hands deeply into the heavy strands and against her scalp, and not stopping until the water ran clear. He washed her body, clearing away all the blood and ash while managing to keep himself in check. There was nothing sexual in how his hands glided over her breasts or down her hips and legs. There was nothing sexual in how he washed and cleaned her. The haunted look on her face trampled down all his lust and desire.

Afterwards, they dressed in silence. She wasn't hungry so they skipped their dinner/breakfast and went right to bed. For the first time since they had become a they, Scud and Jessa laid in bed, fully clothed. Their legs were tangled together and their hips were pressed against one another. He had one arm around her waist and the other under her neck. Her hands were at the collar of his faded gray shirt. Her fingertips were tracing the hem of the collar with her skin grazing across his every so often. He was watching her face while she watched her fingers.

" After we wake up, Blade is going to teach me how to fight. He's going to teach me how use some of his weapons." She said quietly.

" Like?" Scud asked.

" His silver throwing stars and some of his guns." Jessa said. As they talked, every so often, her eyes would flutter up to his then back down at her fingers.

" Is that what he talked to you about when you guys went dark?" He asked. His fingers started to lift up the back of her tank top. He twisted them around the fabric until he reached her bare skin. Slowly he started to trace circles around her.

" Yeah." Jessa answered but that wasn't all Blade had said.

He had offered her a way out. He had offered to give her money, enough for her to start over again in another state. He had offered her to take Scud, which surprised Jessa but she declined. She refused and she wasn't going to tell Scud that. He wanted to leave with her too but she couldn't do it and she told Blade that much. It didn't matter where the couple went, vampires were everywhere. Blade had nodded then took her by her neck and guided her out of the club.

" I want to leave here." Scud said, making her look up at him again. " I want to pack up our shit, throw it in the van and leave. I will work three jobs to get us money. I'll do anything it takes but I want to leave. I don't want you here with all this shit, Jess."

" I'm not leaving. There is nowhere we can run too, why can't you see that? You have been in this longer than I have, you know this is true. They are everywhere." She said.

" And that means that the work we do with B is really doing nothing to the vampires." Scud said. " And I'd rather leave and live in fear of the darkness then stay here and fight or have you in the middle of the fighting." Scud had had faith that the King had her protected. He had faith that the vampires wouldn't hurt her but in the back of his mind, he knew there were always rogue vampires. Vampires that didn't care what the king had said and could have ripped into her regardless of the King's ruling.

" Than you fear the darkness alone." Jessa said. Scud's mouth dropped opened.

" Jessa." He breathed out but she shook her head to silence him.

" No. I'm sorry, Josh. I care about you, more and more every day but I wouldn't leave here. I wouldn't back down from them. I will fight." She said with her voice strong.

" Babe, come on." Scud said.

" No. You can leave if you have too but I'm not." She said.

" And if they attack you?" Scud snapped. " You think I can just watch them rip you apart? I won't, Jessa, I'm not going to do it."

" I'd rather die fighting them than run." She said. Scud pulled away from her and rolled to his back. He completely disengaged from her body and her hold. He covered his face with his hands and shook his head.

" You are fucking killing me." He muttered.

One of her hands slipped across his chest. The other one tucked into his side as one of her legs went across his. Her head moved across his chest to come to rest right in the middle of him. Her hand took a hold of his shirt and her entire body hugged him. At once his arms moved down and around her. Keeping his eyes shut, he squeezed her as hard as he could without hurting her.

" I ran from my dad when things got tough. I ran from high school because things got tough. I have regretted that since it happen. I promised myself I would never run from anything again and now you're asking me to tuck tail and go." One his hands started to rub her back as she talked. He lifted his head up to rub his lips into her hair for a few seconds before he lowered it back down again.

" I'm not..." His words died down because yeah, he was asking her to run but she didn't understand the reason why. And he couldn't tell her. He couldn't say that he was a familiar and hated it. He couldn't tell her that the only way he could get away from being a familiar was to disappear.

" I can't make you stay but I want you too. I want you here with me, beside me. I want to know you're in the van watching what's going on around me when I'm out. I want to know that when I come out of the club, you're going to be there to hug me." Jessa whispered. " But you can't do this anymore, I understand. You have been through this longer than I have."

" Shit, Babe," He breathed out. " I ain't going anywhere without you. We're in this together." And he'd have to figure something out, someway to get away from being a familiar while still keeping his life. If he told the King he wanted out, he was dead. If he told Blade he helped the vampires, he was dead. She smiled then started to rub her cheek against his chest.

" Thank you." She whispered.

" Let's go to sleep, okay?" Scud said, holding her closer.

NRNRNR

As soon as they were awake and ready for the day, Blade took Jessa into his room, locking them away from Scud and Whistler. They started training right away. Because she worked out, she was able to keep up with him at first. He grabbed her fists, showed her the right way to hold a fist and throw a punch. He made her punch his jaw, his chest, his stomach, his arms. Over and over again they fought. She was sweating, hot and tired by late in the afternoon when he took them outside. Over and over Blade made her run laps with him around the warehouse. He pushed her beyond what she had been used to being pushed. They ran and ran until the darkness fell.

When they moved back into the warehouse, Jessa was dead tired and sore all over. Her knuckles were bruised and her legs were shaking. Her shirt was stuck to her body, hugging her curves and full of sweat. Strands of her bun had come loose and were sticking to her face and neck. Her face was beet red and sweat glistened against her skin. Scud frowned, coming to her right away. He grabbed at her hands, even though she whined.

" Shit, B. Did you have to bust her up?" He snapped, looking over her bruises. He carefully and lightly touched against her small wounds. Some of the skin on her knuckles had broke open from the punches.

" Rest up." Blade said, staring at Jessa. " You don't need to come out tonight. Rest your ass and be ready tomorrow night." Without another word, he swung around and started towards his car with Whistler walking with him.

" How'd she do?" He asked quietly.

" Girl did good. She's a fighter and that will keep her alive. She's determined." Blade reported.


	20. Chapter 20

_* Please Review! Thank you for everything guys!*_

For hours, every day, Blade and Jessa locked themselves away and fought. Over the next few weeks her punches grew stronger and harder. Her aim with the throwing stars got better and better. She fired a gun with more confidence every day. She pushed herself when they ran so her legs were faster and stronger.

" Good job." Blade said as he swiped one hand across the side of his lip to collect the blood that had burst out there. He looked down at his knuckles as she grinned. Blade pursed his lips together and nodded before showing her the blood. " Made me bleed."

" That's awesome." She said with her fists still tight and ready. She had them up and in front of her face, ready to strike again if he came at her.

" It is. You're getting better." He said.

" So will you let me start carrying a weapon tonight?" Jessa asked.

" Nice try. No." Blade said as they circled each other.

" Why not?" She asked.

" Because I love my weapons and I will be pissed if you throw a star and lose it." He said, making her laugh.

" Fair enough." Jessa said.

" Let's go again." Blade said.

NRNRNR

" Okay, Babe, since Blade doesn't want to share," Scud said, glancing up at Blade as he, Whistler and Jessa stood on the one side of the table while Scud stood on the other. Blade crossed his arms over his chest and raised up an eyebrow at him. " I made you a few throwing stars of your own. And yours have a little kick to them." Jessa smiled and put her hands on her hips.

" And what's that?" She asked.

" They double as a UV bomb. So you see this center button." He said, popping his smoke into his mouth and pointing to the center of the star.

" Yeah." She said. Scud inhaled hard then pulled the smoke out of his mouth. He turned his head away from her and exhaled before speaking again.

" You hit this button and throw. It has a five second delay. So even if you don't hit the suck head in the center of their body or head, the UV light will take them out." Scud said, clearly proud of himself. Because if the star hit the vampire in the arm or the leg, it would destroy the limp but not kill the vampire. UV light ensured her a kill.

" That's awesome!" Jessa said excitedly.

" Check it out, Babe." He said, handing the weapon over to her. He grinned when she took it from him and started turning it around in her hands.

" Josh, I love this!" She explained. Blade and Whistler looked over her shoulder at the star. Blade frowned and shook his head.

" This is a weapon for a sissy." Blade hissed out the S's.

" Shut it, Blade." Jessa snapped.

" Made by a sissy." Blade said. Scud shrugged with his smoke hanging out of his lips again. " You too scared that she wouldn't be able to handle herself out there?"

" I need to protect my baby. You're making her into some sort of death dealer but you won't give her anything to protect herself." Scud said.

" Your baby?" Whistler snapped, looking up at him. " Now I want to throw up." Jessa's eyes shifted from the star to Scud.

" I love being his baby." She said, making Scud grab at his smoke with his thumb and index finger and pulling it from his lips before grinning.

" Hell yeah, you do cuz I treat that shit right." He said, making her laugh.

" Now I will throw up." Whistler said, turning away.

" How many did you make?" Blade asked.

" So far, only five." Scud answered.

" Suit her up. We leave in twenty." Blade said before he walked away from the couple.

" Twenty minutes." Jessa said as she and her boyfriend locked eyes. He nodded.

" Yeah, you got something you want hit up before we go." Scud asked. It was her turn to nod and smirk.

" I do and lucky for me, I know you can get it done by than so let's go." She said. Scud scrambled around the table and grabbed her hand. He turned so he was walking backwards as he pulled her against him. Jessa laughed, slipping her arms around his neck. Scud was all grins as he grabbed her waist and yanked her against him.

" Hey W, me and my girl need about twenty minutes alone." He said.

" Make it quick and quiet." Whistler snapped. Scud buried his face into her neck, making her giggle.

" Quick and not quiet." Scud corrected.

NRNRNR

Jessa was deep inside another vampire club with Scud barking orders in her ear as she ran through the dark halls. She had managed to take out a few vampires on her own but there was just too many, hiding in too many places. Blade was sprinting through the club, headed her way to get her out of the club basement. She had used up her throwing stars but hadn't been able to collect them after throwing them so she was on her own.

" Next hallway, make a left!" Scud yelled. " Left, Jess, you hear me, Baby!"

" I hear you!" She said, panting as she ran.

She whipped off her left and kept running, seeing the stairs laying just ahead of her. But a sound from a room up on her right pulled at her attention and made her steps slow. She frowned at the sloppy, wet spurling sounds. She shook her head and came to a walk. She crept up to the room and peered in carefully. Her breath stuttered.

" What the fuck?" She breathed out.

" What! What's wrong!" Scud yelled through the ear piece.

On the table in the center of the room was a vampire Jessa had seen in the upstairs part of the club. He was covered in blood and reaching out for her with one arm. A man, or something, was over his lap, mouth latched onto the vampire's neck, sucking deeply. His skin was the color of ash. His veins were pulsing blood lines through his body. His head was bald and his clothes were in tatters. The vampire on his back hissed.

" Kill. Me." He breathed out to her. The man on top of him, raised his head up. Jessa almost fell back in her steps as she sucked in her breath.

" Jessa, answer me!" Scud yelled. The ' man's' chin was open, revealing two sharp teeth on the inside of it's lip. His eyes were a milky blue color. His tongue was forked as he hissed out to her.

" What the fuck!" Jessa yelled. The thing pushed the vampire away from him and hopped off the lap. He started to charge Jessa but not on his legs. He lumbered quickly towards her with his hands planted on the ground so he was running on both his hands and knees. He hissed, running like an animal.

" Jessa!" Scud yelled.

" I don't know what it is!" She screamed. She whipped around and started flying down the hallway, screaming out just what she had seen. Blade jumped down the stairs ahead of her, landing hard as he looked up at her, his coat flapping behind him and making him look like some sort of super hero.

" Jessa, down!" He boomed out.

She dropped to her knees with her momentum causing her to continue sliding forward. She leaned back with her arms out at her sides at the same time Blade fired his gun, sending a UV bullet to whisk pass her body and hit the creature behind her. An unearthly scream erupted, making her tilt her head back to look at the world upside down as the creature burst into flames.

" Someone answer me! What the fuck is going on!" Scud yelled. Jessa started to slow in her slide so she pushed herself up. She was still on her knees when she came to a complete stop.

" What was that thing!" She yelled to Blade who was frowning and shaking his head. " It was eating a vampire, with it's face split wide open!"

" Let's go. We are done here for the night." He grabbed her arm and hauled her up before turning them. Together they sprinting up the stairs.

NRNRNR

Back at the warehouse, Scud's hands traveled over her body as they always did when they finished their night. It didn't matter to him that she swore she hadn't been touched or bitten. He just needed to check for himself, patting his hands over her clothes on her sides as he swept down her body. Whistler and Blade were standing behind him, listening to her explain, AGAIN, what she had seen.

" There was a line in his chin, and it was open. I could see straight down into his mouth and throat." She explained as Scud's hands patted down one leg then moved to the other one.

" And it ran like an animal?" Whistler asked.

" Yeah, like a bear or something." She said, shaking her head. Scud moved up her, grabbed her shoulders and spun her around to begin checking her back. His hands moved over her shoulders before hitting her back. Jessa turned her head to look over her shoulder. " What is that?"

" Maybe a new type of vampire." Whistler suggested.

" He looked sick." Blade said.

" Yeah, like he was a leper or something." Jessa said.

" No bites." Scud said, turning her again.

" I know that." She said to him before heading over to Blade. " We need to figure shit out."

" Scud, start hacking into the camera system at blood banks we found. See if you can find anything unusual." Blade said. There were a few clubs and even blood banks Jessa had gotten into and they hadn't destroyed the vampires there. Secretly she set up small cameras so they could monitor things. " I want answers in a few hours."


	21. Chapter 21

_* Please Review! Thank you for everything guys! I'm glad you guys liked how I brought the reapers in. Is it bad that I actually felt bad for Nomack? Water: Chupa is coming!*_

" That's it! That's what he looked like!" Jessa said, excitedly. She was sitting on Scud's lap with his arms around her waist. The four of them were crowded around one of the TVs Scud had set up to watch one of the blood banks. The creature looked up at the camera with blood dripping off it's chin and hissed out something in a language Jessa didn't know.

" You sure that's what you saw?" Whistler asked.

" Yes. His chin split open like that and everything. His skin looked like that and he was bald." She said. She leaned forward with a frown. " What did he say?"

" It's an ancient language the vampires use with each other." Blade said.

" What the hell is it, B?" Scud asked. For a month and a half Jessa had hunted with Blade and never saw anything like that before until the week beforehand. Since seeing the creature, she hadn't found another one.

" It looks like a vampire mutant." Whistler commented a second before the lights around the warehouse cut out. Blue flood lights kicked on as an alarm rang out. Scud pushed Jessa off his lap right away as Blade yanked out his sword. Whistler grabbed two guns off the counter while Scud leaned over a keyboard and started typing quickly.

" What's going on?!" Jessa yelled over the alarm.

" We got visitors boys and girls!" Scud called out.

" Human or suck head?" Blade asked.

" Body temp below 98.9, guess suckhead!" Scud said, still typing.

" Something's on the ceiling!" Jessa yelled, pointing to the ceiling.

" Scud, lights!" Blade called, moving away from them. Scud flicked on a switch, flooding the warehouse with UR rays. He grabbed Jessa's hand and started tugging her with him as he ran.

" I can help Blade!" Jessa called.

" No way! Those suck heads aren't like the ones you been dealing with! We are hiding!" Scud yelled back. A second later a vampire dropped down in front of them, holding out a sword. Scud stumbling, causing Jessa to hit him in the back. One hand shot up in front of him while the other went behind him to grabbed Jessa by her leg. " Whoa! Whoa! We aren't going anywhere and we aren't armed!" He said quickly. The vampire motioned for them to step to the side, with his sword. " Okay, okay, we're going." Scud forced Jessa to move with him as he took a few steps to the side.

" Josh, I can kill him." She whispered.

" Babe, look around. There are too many." Scud whispered.

" Josh!" She whispered again.

" No, Jessa!" He snapped without looking away from the vampire.

He never got snappy with her, hardly ever got mad at her, so she was going to listen to him. She sighed and took a hold of the back of his shirt. She let her forehead come to rest against his shoulders. She shook her head then turned it to watch Blade, still letting her head rest against her boyfriend's body. Scud backed up, making her step back until her back hit the work bench behind her.

NRNRNR

" What should we do?" Jessa whispered as she, Whistler, Scud, and Blade stood off together, away from the vampires.

" The old man and I are going to go with them." Blade said.

" Are you serious!" Jessa hissed.

" Scud will suit me up first, with weapons." Blade said.

" I want to go." She said.

" Babe, no. B, tell her she can't go." Because the thought of her meeting the king sent ice through Scud's veins, His mouth went dry while he tried to force himself to swallow. She could not meet the king.

" I need you here." Blade said, staring at her.

" What? No! We are a team!" She protested. Blade's eyebrows rose up to the ceiling, making her frown. " You know we are! You know that's why you have been training me like you have! You want to fight with you! Let me go!"

" I need you here. I need you and Scud to watch the warehouse in case they try and break in." Blade said. Jessa opened her mouth to protest again but shut it quickly. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away.

" Fine." She snapped quietly. Blade's mouth perked up into a smile before he could stop it.

NRNRNR

" Jessa, you are driving me insane. Calm down." Scud said as he watched his girlfriend pace in front of him.

He was leaning back in a chair so the chair was sitting on two legs, instead of four, with his hands resting on the chair's arms. His sneakers and legs were slowly twitching from one side to the next, turning the chair with the movement. Blade and Whistler had been gone for hours and Jessa hadn't stopped pacing since they left. Scud had done some work, repairing weapons and starting new ones, all while watching her roam around.

" I can't help it. They should be back, right? Don't you think they should be back by now? I mean, it's getting close to dawn." Jessa said while she continued to pace.

" B's fine." His chair smacked down on the floor in a loud bang. He reached out and snatched her as she passed by him again. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into him, opening his legs so she could stand between them. " B can handle shit." He said as her hands came to rest against his shoulders. He reached up one hand and took a hold of her neck.

" I know he can but I can't believe we just sent him out there." She said as she let him pull her head down.

" Let me take your mind off shit." He said as he stretched his neck up to kiss her.

" Shhh!" She hissed out, looking to the ceiling. " Did you hear that? I think it's the helicopter." Scud frowned and shook his head.

" Cock blocking assholes." Scud muttered. Jessa quickly covered his mouth with her hand.

" Shut it!" She said. She pulled her head away and slipped out from between his legs. " It is a helicopter! Come on!"

She grabbed his hand and yanked him up. Together they hurried through the warehouse, taking the stairs as quickly as they could. She made him run so he could keep up with her. They ran across the balcony until they hit the window. There, Jessa dropped his hand, threw open the large window and stepped outside at the same time the helicopter that took Blade and Whistler away from them, was starting to land. Scud wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his chest. He let his head come to rest against hers.

" Told you he'd be fine, Babe." He said into her ear before he brushed his lips against her neck. Unable to help himself, he sucked in the skin he found there, making her wiggle and shiver.

" Josh, look!"

He groaned, pulling out of her neck and looking to where she was pointing. There was a second helicopter starting to touch down. Again, a flash of fear went through Scud. Reinhardt was sitting closest to the open doorway of the helicopter. He had one arm up and was holding onto the frame. His other hand was pointing towards Scud and Jessa. Scud's squeezed her so hard, it took her breath away.

" Let's go in!" He said quickly.

" Wait, I want to see Blade." Jessa said over the whooping sound of the helicopter's blades.

" I want to go in." Scud said, tugging hard on her waist.

" Josh, wait." She said as her eyes searched for Blade and Whistler.

" Babe, please!" Scud said. Both helicopters gently touched the roof of the warehouse.

" Hang on!" Jessa said.

" Jessa!" Scud yelled, letting her completely go.

She frowned and turned around to face him. He didn't wait for her to say anything else. He grabbed her hand again and turned away. Jessa let him pull her along with him. It was his turn to hurry them along. It was his turn to almost run to get to where he wanted to go. He rushed them through the window, across the balcony and back down the stairs until Jessa finally pulled away from him.

" What is wrong with you?" Jessa demanded. Scud spun around quickly. " Since they showed up, you have been snapping at me and short tempered. You're freaking out. What the hell is going on?"

" What is going on?! Are you serious!" Scud almost yelled. " They are vampires!"

" You think I don't know that!" Jessa yelled back. Scud pointed to the window with one hand and his other one on his hip.

" Don't you get it! Don't you remember what they were like at that underground club! Can't you remember what happen there! Those assholes would tear into you at the blink of the eye and because you spend a few hours a day training with Blade you think you're some bad ass who can handle everything!" He shouted.

" I didn't forget." She said. He grabbed at his tee shirt and yanked it up.

" Do you forget that you feel this mess on my chest every night! That instead of smooth skin against you, it's this scarred up mess! They did this to me!" Scud snapped.

" Okay, calm down." Jessa said, carefully taking a hold his wrists.

" Stop acting like this is nothing! Stop acting like you aren't scared!" Scud yelled, letting her pull his arms and shirt down.

" Look, I am scared, okay? But I can't let that show and neither can you. I don't want them to think they got under my skin. What would you rather have me do, Josh? Cower and hide behind you or stand up for myself and be able to protect myself?" She asked as she stepped into his space.

She pulled his hands towards her as they stared at each other. He grabbed at her hips and squeezed. She could feel him trembling and didn't know if it was from anger, fear, or both. And she didn't understand his reaction. He was used to being around the vampires. He was used to seeing them more than she was. He had been working with Blade for over a year, he shouldn't be this worried. She took a careful hold of his face.

" I want you to stay away from them." Scud said softly. " Don't go off alone with them. Don't talk to them. Don't go near them. You haven't really talked to them so you don't understand but they will say anything to upset you and they will laugh about it." He said, stared hard into her eyes. " Anything, Jess. They will try and turn us against each other." Somewhere above them, people started walking in through the window. "They will try and piss us off. They will lie. Don't believe anything they say, okay? Promise me."

" Okay." Jessa said, nodding. Scud squeezed her again.

" Say it! Say you won't believe anything they tell you! Promise me, please!" He said quickly. Jessa drew in a deep breath.

" I promise, Josh. I won't believe anything they tell me." She said. Scud crushed his mouth to hers, shoving his tongue into her hard. It was intense, emotion filled and hard. His tongue moved around hers in a hurried pace before he pulled it back.

" They are liars, Baby." He whispered against her lips. Her thumbs stroked across his cheeks.

" I believe you." She whispered back.

" I just want you safe. I don't like them here. This is our home. This is where we chill, without worrying about them and here they are." Scud whispered. His tongue shot out and over his bottom lip as he panted with his fear.

" Let's just talk to Blade and see what's going on before we panic, okay?" She whispered.


	22. Chapter 22

_* Please Review!*_

On the outside, Scud gave off the appearance of bravery as he faced the crowd coming towards them. He stood in front of Jessa with his hands behind him to hold onto her by her pant legs. He stared at Reinhardt and Chupa as they grinned at him. Even though his face was pale, he held steadfast onto her, determined to put himself between them and his girlfriend.

On the inside, Scud was falling apart. His head was spinning and he felt like he couldn't breath. His stomach was a mess with nerves. He felt like he was trembling all over as fear coursed through him. His mouth was dry and he wanted to swallow but couldn't. As Jessa held onto the back of his arms, all he wanted to do was melt into the floor. His hands were starting to sweat and he wanted run. He just wanted to take Jessa and run as far away as he could. What would he do if they said anything about him being a familiar? As many of them knew who he was? He knew Reinhardt did but did the others?

" Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Reinhardt purred out, lowering his shot gun from it's spot at his shoulder. " Blade didn't tell us he had a hot little thing living up here."

" Hey there, little mama." Chupa said, taking up Reinhardt's left side. " I got a secret for you. Did you know that a vampire's dick can stay hard for hours? How long does this asshole give you? Five, ten minutes? Why don't you come over here and give us a crack at you? We promise we won't bite...to hard, unless you ask."

" Chupa, Reinhardt!" A young woman with a slight accent snapped towards them. " Enough." The two big vampires grinned and laughed.

" I'd rather stitch my vagina shut with a rusty needle!" Jessa snapped.

" Jess!" Scud hissed out of the side of his mouth. He did not want to take his eyes off the vampires.

" Nah, we wouldn't want that, now would we? We'd like to use that pussy." Reinhardt said.

" And that pretty mouth." Chupa said. Blade stepped in front of the couple.

" Watch your mouth." He said. Chupa's eyes narrowed down as Reinhardt grinned again.

" Ah, what's wrong, Blade? Is she your pet?" Scud's eyes shut at the word he knew Reinhardt had said on purpose. A word that was completely directed to him. " Is she some sort of Daywalker familiar?" Scud bit back a groan, opening his eyes again.

" I'd rather die then be a familiar!" Jessa snapped.

" That's enough." The woman snapped again. Reinhardt and Blade stared hard at each other and none of them moved.

" That's right. That's enough. Listen to the little woman." Blade said with a grin.

" I don't have to listen to anyone." Reinhardt snapped.

" You will listen to me." The woman said. " Now back off and join the rest of the pack."

" Come on, Reinhardt." Chupa said, hitting at his friend's arm.

" Yeah, back off." Blade said. But Reinhardt stood his ground which only made Blade's sharp grin widen. He placed his hands in the pockets of his black pants. " Oh I see what the problem is. You are star struck. Well here I am. Take me in, in all my glory. I will wait while you bask in my glory." He stood up straight and shrugged his shoulders. Reinhardt's eyes narrowed as his mouth tighten. Blade continued to grin, just waiting for Reinhardt to do or say anything.

" Reinhardt." The woman snapped.

After what seemed like hours, Reinhardt started to back away from Blade and the couple. He frowned but joined his group of vampires. Blade moved away, coming to Scud's side as they watched the group in front of them. Whistler joined them, taking up Scud's other side. Scud's hands relaxed on Jessa's pants but didn't let go completely. He would keep her within arms reach of him.

" What's going on, B? Why are they here?" Scud asked, not taking his eyes off Reinhardt as he and Chupa whispered together, throwing looks to Jessa.

" They need our help." Blade said.

" With what?" Jessa asked.

" Something that is attacking us." The young woman said, facing them.

Jessa was strike by her stunning features. Most of the vampires Jessa had come in contact with, she found disgusting. They all had blood dripping from their mouths or staining their clothes. They acted like animals, hissing and clawing at her. The woman in front of her was clean, with no blood on her anywhere. Her skin was flawless. Her eyes were beautiful and almost kind. Jessa had to admit, she was one of the most beautiful woman she had ever seen and she found herself feeling jealous.

" My name is Nyssa." She said, meeting Jessa's eyes. Jessa should be nervous, scared maybe, of this beautiful vampire but something in her eyes calmed Jessa. She was the one who looked nervous and scared.

" I'm Jessa. This is Scud." Jessa said, moving out from behind Scud, who protested right away. He grabbed her hand and tugged her against him.

" It is nice to meet you." Nyssa said. " Come, I will introduce you to my group."

With the couple holding tight onto each other and Scud staring hard at Reinhardt, they listened at the princess went over every one's names. Reinhardt came forward again, causing Scud to push Jessa back. Annoyance snapped through her but she bit it back. Something was happening to Scud, something that she didn't understand. Her usual quiet, happy boyfriend was angry, nervous and scared. She reached up and took a hold of Scud's arms while they watched the exchange between the vampires and the Daywalker. She stepped up, leaning into Scud.

" Chill, Josh." She whispered from behind him. " You are amazingly smart and your bomb is going to work." He sagged slightly back so they were completely leaning into each other. He turned his head so he could glance back at her as Blade smiled at Reinhardt. The vampire was touching the bomb Blade had plunged into the back of his head.

" Of course it will work." Scud whispered. A small smirk passed over his handsome face, reminding her of the cocky asshole she knew he could be. " I'm Scud, master of all things weapons and awesomeness." One of her hands came to his shoulder as she kissed it and laughed quietly.

" There you are again. I missed you." She whispered.

" I have always been here." Scud whispered in return.

The group gather around a labtop computer Nyssa had brought with her. She clicked away at a few buttons, bring up a screen. Together, they all watched as Nomak attacked vampire after vampire. Jessa was confused. The vampires wanted them to help put an end to the ' reaper' as they called them. But she couldn't understand the point since the reapers were only attacking vampires and she voiced her confusion. Then the beautiful vampire looked at her and said,

" And when the vampires are gone, who do you think the reapers will turn on next?" She said.

The choice was made. They would hunt the reapers.

" So what do you think?" Scud asked as he rubbed against his chin. His eyes darted from Blade to Reinhardt and Chupa to Jessa then back to Blade. His other hand flew out to make a grab for his girlfriend when he felt she was too far away from him. He pulled her back to him, slipping the arm across her shoulders.

" They are scared shitless." Blade said. The four of them were standing off away from the vampires.

" They're just upset because they aren't top of the food chain anymore." Whistler snapped.

" What Nyssa said makes sense. They will turn on humans, if they aren't now." Jessa said.

" What do you really think, B?" Scud asked. Blade nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

" They are going to fuck us the second they get the chance too." He said. Scud's arm tighten on Jessa's shoulders. She looked up at him before snuggling her head into him to offer him comfort.

" We can't help them, B. We can't have them here, around Jess. Not after what they did to her." Scud said. Jessa looked up at him before reaching out to make a grab for his shirt.

" Josh." She said, grabbing at his chin. Scud hitched his head to side, out of her grasp.

" Come on, B." He said.

" Josh." She said again, grabbing him hard. He frowned but looked at her. " Chill, Baby." She whispered the phase he always whispered to her before sending her out into the clubs.

" This isn't a chill, baby moment." He said before looking back at Blade and feeling her fingers slip from his chin.

" What should we do?" Jessa asked Blade.

" Help them." He answered.

" And why should we? Why not just hunt the reapers on our own?" Jessa asked.

" Because if we go with them, they can take us deeper into their world. They can show us things we haven't been able to see, take us to places we haven't been able to go too. We hunt the reapers with them and hunt them as we go." Blade explained.

" B." Scud said softly.

" You have my answer." Blade said before turning away from the group and starting back towards the blood pack.

" Looks like the vampires are in charge of this." Whistler muttered.

" We're in charge." Jessa said before she started after Blade.

" Jess, wait!" Scud snapped, hurrying after her.

" This is going to end badly." Whistler muttered to himself, shaking his head.


	23. Chapter 23

_* Please Review! I'm sorry it took so long guys. We are redoing our bathroom and what started out as a one day project has blown up around us. Our house is almost 100 years old and, while I knew we would run into unseen problems, my husband was confident everything would be fine. Low and behold….it hasn't been. So real life took me over for a while. __**I know there is a lot of questions about Blade and if he picking up on things with Scud. I am not over looking things or ignoring things. All questions will be answered over time. I'm sorry if Jessa is coming off super tough and I hope this chapter clears things up a bit with the way she acts. Guest: I will look up the link to my Norman Reedus real person stories and post it not chapter. I had to start moving them to another site because the other one got shut down.**__*_

Jessa followed Scud into their room right after the Blood Pack left the warehouse for the day. She closed the bedroom door then leaned against it, facing Scud as he paced through their room. She placed her hands behind her back and just watched him. He was muttering to himself while yanking open a dresser door. He was in full panic mode and she knew it.

" Josh." She said. He pulled out a pair of flannel pants and whipped around to face her.

" How are you so fucking calm around them?" He snapped.

" I'm not." She promised.

" Really? Because you are mouthy off to them like they are nothing!" He snapped again.

" Do you remember what Blade has always said? That they can smell fear?" She said.

" Okay, I get that. You want to look tough in front of them. You want to seem like they ain't shit to you but do you have to talk the way you do to them? Did you have to tell him you'd stitch yourself shut?" He half whined, half snapped to her. Jesse sighed and pushed away from the door to walk over to him.

" I don't know how to look tough and not scared any other way than mouthing off." Jessa said.

" Can't you just glare at them instead of being a bitch?" Scud asked. Jessa smiled and nodded.

" I can." She said quietly.

" And now that we are alone, can you look fucking scared?" Scud asked. " Because right now, you look like the guy here and I look like the chick. I'm pissing myself over here." Jessa took a hold of his vest and started to run her hands up the edges of it. She swallowed hard and for the first time all night, her hard expression slipped. Her lips parted, her head nodded, and her breath came out in a shaky, slow rush.

" I am scared." She almost whispered, staring up at him. Scud took a hold of her hips and pulled her closer to him.

" Are you?" He asked. She nodded.

" I'm terrified, actually. I have never been that close to so many of them at once before and some of them were huge." Jessa said as her hands came to his neck. " And inside I know there is no way Blade could save me, or you, if they decide to turn on us and attack."

" Than how can you be so calm?" Scud asked. She shrugged as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

" Because one, you panic enough for both of us, and two, panicking isn't going to help. And I'd like to think that if they come at us, I might be able to take at least one out before I die." Scud's own arms started a slow wrap around her slender waist.

" You drive me crazy, you know that, right? You stroll up to them like they are nothing. You spit out shit to them and they could break your neck with one twitch of their hand." He said quietly.

" And don't you think I forget that because I don't. I promise you but I know how to hide my feelings and emotions. I have had years of practice with that." She said.

" Can you just try and be a little scare, for me? So I don't have to feel like a little bitch." Scud asked, pulling her completely against him as his hands spread out and opened until they were flat against her back.

" You want me to be scared? How about we have a sign, something that stays between us? When I am scared, I will wink my right eye at you. That way, you know how I'm feeling but they don't." Jessa suggested.

" You will wink at me when you're scared?" Scud asked as her hands moved up his neck and into the hair at the back of his head.

" I will. You will know what I'm feeling and they will think they aren't affecting me." She said. Scud sighed and nodded.

" Yeah. That will actually make me feel better." He admitted.

" Good. Than that's what we will do. Now, how about you take me to bed and make me forget about vampires, reapers, and being scared." She suggested with a smile. Scud grabbed her ass and yanked her up, making Jessa laugh.

" Oh yeah, let me do that." He said, turning towards their bed. " Baby, I'm going to fuck you so good and hard that you will forget your own name." She burst out into laughter as they tumbled back onto the bed.

NRNRNR

" Okay boys, girls, and suck heads," Scud said as everyone gathered around his workbench the next night. He popped a joint into his mouth and held up a gun, glancing over at Jessa. She was sitting on top of the workbench, indian style, off to his left. She winked her right eye at him and nodded slightly. Her face was one of complete control and calm and if they hadn't decided on a sign, he wouldn't know she was nervous. He looked back at the blood pack as they stared at him from the other side of the table. " These are ear pieces that also have a GPS in them. Everyone can hear everyone else." He set out a series of small ear pieces across the surface of the work station. Blade wanted to know where everyone was at one time.

" Will we be able to find each other when we are wearing these?" Nyssa asked, picking one piece up.

" No." Scud said, looking at the princess. " But I will. I'm going to be monitoring everything from inside my van. I have computer systems set in in the back. I can hear everything and will be following each of you. I will tell you where someone is and give you directions to find them if I have too."

" And how do you know who is who?" Chupa asked, pulling Scud's eyes to his face.

" You will appear on my screens as a dot of color and I have assigned each of you a color." He explained.

" Should we head out than?" Nyssa asked.

" Now just wait a minute." Whistler said. He was standing at Scud's left and right in front of Jessa. His hands were planted on the bench. " You haven't told us very much about these creatures. Can they be affected by the same things you are?"

" We don't know for sure but we think so. As I said, we have never encounted one or killed one so your guess is as good as ours." Nyssa said.

" Great." Whistler muttered.

" Blade and I killed one." Jessa said, looking over to the princess. " Well, Blade did. He shot it with a UV bullet so we know that works at least."

" Where did you see one?" Nyssa asked. Jessa's eyes darted over to Scud. She winked quickly then looked to Nyssa again.

" Outside. We were in an alleyway." She lied. She wasn't going to be the one to spill about what the four of them have been doing if Nyssa didn't know. " He was attacking a vampire when he saw me. He came for me but Blade killed him."

" Can we just get going or do we have to stand around, talking like little bitches all night?" Reinhardt spoke up.

Jessa opened her mouth to snap at him when Scud grabbed at one of her converse shoe and squeezed it hard. They had decided that unless she was spoken to directly, she would not engage the vampires. She wouldn't mouth off or say anything smart, only talking to them when she had too. Scud knew Reinhardt well and if Jessa pissed him off enough, he would attack her. He wouldn't care about what the King said because he was a pit bull. Reinhardt wouldn't be punished because the King relied on him too much. The King was a vampire but he was very old and didn't have much strength in him anymore. Reinhardt was like his psychotic body guard.

" He's right." Blade spoke up from the end of the workstation. Jessa looked across the way at her Daywalker as he spoke in his quiet, low voice. " We are burning the night standing here. And some of us are too sissy to face the sun." He looked at Jessa through his sunglasses and flashed her brilliant white smile. " Sissssy." He drew out his S's, making her smile. They had formed a strange friendship.

NRNRNR

The blood pack were piling into their own cars while Blade and Whistler climbed into his car. That left Jessa and Scud alone in his van. As he started it up, she reached across and placed a hand on his leg. Scud sighed and started to relax slightly. He had to admit, seeing her winking at him made him feel better. Knowing she wasn't as confident as she looked, put him at ease. It also helped that he had managed to keep her at his side and she hadn't been alone with any of the vampires. Scud planned on keeping it that way too.

" So, after B sets up the camera inside the club we are going to, and I make sure everything is online, you wanna have sex in the van?" Scud asked, throwing her a grin. Jessa leaned her head back against the seat and looked at him as she shook her head.

" You are really thinking about sex right now?" She asked.

" Hell yeah I am!" Scud said excitedly, pulling out of the warehouse. The van was the last in the caravan. " I got a hot ass girlfriend who fucks me stupid and who's mouth is like my dick's dream come true. Why won't I be thinking about sex?" Jessa laughed and shook her head.

" Your dick's dream come true?" She asked.

" Hell yeah!" He said excitedly.

" You do know you are online right now." Blade's voice came through their ear piece, making Jessa's eyes widen as she sat up straight and shook her head. Scud grinned and laughed.

" Sorry, B." He said.

" Did everyone here that?" Jessa asked.

" No. Only us four are on right now." Scud said.

" Well shouldn't we turn their pieces on too? I mean, who knows what they are saying right now." Jessa said.

" Girl's got a point." Whistler said.

" There is no way to turn theirs on and block our conversation. We here them and they hear us." Scud said.

" Well what do you know? The all powerful shit brick doesn't know how to do something." Whistler snapped.

The group parked in a parking lot across the street from a club then gathered outside. Scud was holding her hand hard, keeping her against him while Nyssa explained things to Blade. Scud was watching Reinhardt and Chupa as they whispered together and stole glances at the couple. Jessa and Whistler were on guard, ready for the vampires to turn on them in a second.

" Okay, here is how we do it." Blade said as he turned around and started back to the group. " Nyssa, the blood pack and I are going into the club to look around. Whisler, you take a spot on the roof to make sure none of them try and sneak up on us. Scud and Jessa will monitor things inside the van."

" Ah, why can't we the pretty one with us?" Chupa asked, grinning at Jessa.

" Oh yeah, we want her with us. Don't worry, we'll make sure she's safe." Reinhardt said.

" Girl's staying." Whistler snapped, coming to to Jessa's side. " I will go in."

" You ain't gonna fit in, Old Man." Chupa snapped. " But her, she will." He held out his hand to her and grinned. " Come on, lil lady. Let us school you on a few things."

" Oh yeah, I have a lot I'd like to teach you." Reinhardt said, starting towards her. Scud pulled her against him harder.

" She's not coming this round." Blade said sharply, making the two vampires roll their eyes but look over at him. " Whistler, go to the roof. You can't go in. They're right, you won't fit in." Whistler frowned as Jessa looked over at him.

" Whistler," She started to say but stopped when he shook his head.

" Like I said, they are calling the shots now." He muttered, turning away.


	24. Chapter 24

_* Please Review!*_

Jessa stared up at the computers as she and Scud settled into chairs in the back of his van. Scud turned his chair so he was facing her side. He tilted his head to the side and reached up to push some of her hair over her shoulder. Scud leaned forward and pressed his lips to her shoulder. He closed his eyes and kissed up to her neck. He reached across her body to take a hold of her neck. He tilted her head and started to run his tongue up the length of her skin, tasting her sweetness as he tighten up all over his body.

" Josh." She whispered.

" Let's release some stress, Baby." He whispered before swiping his tongue behind her ear.

" We have to watch the monitors." Jessa said as she grabbed his wrist with one hand.

" Come on, Baby, please." Scud begged.

" She said no." Whistler snapped through their ear pieces.

" Fuck you." Scud snapped but his hold on her neck loosen and his head dropped to her shoulder. He started to shake his head, rubbing his forehead against her with the movement. " Jess, please?"

Because Scud was at his wits end. He was completely stressed out and just wanted to bury that stress in his hot, wet girlfriend. They hadn't been able to have sex that day because Blade beat on their bedroom door and snatched Jessa away to start training early in the day. Now, Scud was wired, fired up, nervous and he needed the release he knew he could get with her body.

" We can't." Jessa said before kissing the top of his head. Scud sighed and tilted his head up. She smiled and turned to face him completely. She framed his face with her hands and leaned in to give him a soft kiss. " I will make it up to you, tonight." She whispered. Scud groaned but pulled away.

" Scud." Blade's voice came through loud and clear.

" Yeah, I got you." Scud said, moving closer to his keyboards.

He started clicking away with the monitors popping up around them and giving them imagines of the inside of the club. The music was flowing through loud and clear. Jessa smiled to herself as she watched her boyfriend work. He was frowning with his eyes shifting from the keyboard to the monitors. His tongue darted out and over his bottom lip before it settled against the left side his mouth. His hair bobbed forward, with a few strands slapping against one of his eyelids. Jessa laughed to herself and reached forward to swipe it away from his face.

" Thanks, Babe." He said without looking away. She moved closer to him to comb her fingers through his hair.

" Do you guys see anything?" Jessa asked.

" Nothing yet, Beloved." Chupa's voice and words froze Jessa's hand. And Scud's. " You wanna come in and see what you can see. You can hold onto me. I'll protect you."

Reinhardt and a few others in the Blood Pack laughed before Nyssa snapped at them. Jessa pulled away from Scud and reached into her hair. She snatched out her ear piece out her ear and turned it off. She pushed her chair away from the computers and stood up. Scud leaned back and clicked his ear piece off, watching her as Jessa started to pace.

" What's wrong, Babe?" He asked quietly.

" He called me Beloved." She said as she paced circles in the van.

" He's a dick. Don't listen to him." Scud said. Jessa shook her head and frowned as she faced him again.

" That guy at that underground club said something that. He said the King had a new girl he was protecting, a stripper, and he called her Beloved." Scud shook his head and looked back to the computers.

" You aren't the only stripper out there, Jess. And Beloved is the term the vampires use for female familiars." He hated lying to her, really hated it, but what could he do? What could he say?

' Oh hey, Babe. I have been a familiar for a while now. I made a deal with the King to keep you safe. You are the Beloved that guy was talking about. Forgive me?' No, that wouldn't work. She would hate him. She would turn her back on him in a heartbeat.

" I know I'm not the only stripper." Jessa snapped. Scud closed his eyes and shook his head, before turning to look at her again.

" Don't take this the wrong way, Baby, okay? But the familiars the vampires tend to pick are junkies and strippers. They pick people that aren't high in society, people that..." His words trailed off as her face fell. His heart seized up. Another lie but he had to cover his ass.

" Won't be missed when they are killed." She filled in. " Low lifes, is that what you're saying?"

" No." Scud stood up, shaking his head. " No, Jessa. You're not a low life." He hated that he was making her feel this way. They didn't only take low lifes. They had familiars all through the world, lawyers, doctors, police officers, judges.

" That's what you're saying." Jessa said. " Admit it, it's okay." She said as they locked eyes.

" You know you're not a low life." Scud repeated, taking a hold of her arms.

" But no one would miss me if I was gone. If I became a familiar, the vampires could use me then kill me because I'm the bottom of the barrel in the world." She said.

" I would miss you." Scud said, pulling her into his body. " I would know you were gone. I would know if you went missing." His arms circled her small frame as he squeezed her. Jessa sighed and hugged him.

" I know you would. But it's true, right? They take girls like me for those reasons?" She asked. Scud squeezed his eyes shut. Her complete and total trust in him and what he said, killed him. The lies he had to say to protect them and their relationship made he want to throw up.

" Yeah." Scud whispered into her hair. He felt her chest expand as she drew in a deep breath. She pulled away and forced a smile.

" Sorry, I freaked for a minute but I'm good." She said. He ran one hand through her hair then tucked some strands behind her ear.

" If you left, if you were gone, I would miss you." He whispered.

" Would you?" Jessa asked.

" I don't want to lose you, Jessa." Scud admitted. " You are so important to me." She smiled and slipped her hands under his shirt to lightly scratch against his back.

" You're important to me too." She said. " I don't know how you got to be this way with me but you are."

" I don't want you to leave me." Jessa stepped up on the toes of her shoes to press her lips to his chin.

" I'm not going to leave you." She whispered, making him close his eyes.

" Promise me." He was being the sissy Blade called him. He wasn't brave and he knew it. He wasn't a fighter and he knew it. The thought of her leaving him made his chest hurt. He was being a bitch and he just didn't care.

" I promise." Jessa whispered.

Together they watched the monitors. Together they listened as something hit the roof of the van. They grabbed the guns Blade had left them and came out of the van. With their backs against each other and their arms out straight at the sides and the guns point, they slowly turned circles The rain coated their skin, jackets and hair. Jessa fired her guns, Scud fired his. He gripped her hand as they sprinted back to the van and launched themselves into the back.

Scud pushed her to the floorboards in the front seat of the van as he whimpered and almost whined. A reaper hissed and panted while he tried to push through the windshield. Jessa yelled, Scud fumbled with switches on his van's lights after he pinned the reaper to the wall. UV light burst through the van as he threw himself on top of his girlfriend, ordering her to close her eyes.

" The light!" Scud yelled out. " They can't take the light!"

NRNRNR

Jessa and Scud stood back as the crowd stood around a table in the warehouse that held a dead reaper. Her fingers were wrapped up in his belt loops while his hands were in her hair. They were whispering to each other, ignoring every one else so they could be completely focused on each other. Both could hear the conversation but Scud didn't care about what was being said.

" We should go and pay attention." Jessa whispered.

" I don't give a shit about what they say." Scud whispered. She leaned into him, making him turn his head and lean down so she would whisper in his ear.

" Let's go and listen for a while then I promise you I will give you a lap dance." She said.

" Ah, Jess, can't we just stay away from them?" Scud whined.

" We listen in for a while then I will suck your dick like I'm mad at it." She promised.

Scud yanked away from her, grabbed her arm and tugged her over to the table while she tried hard not to laugh. He took a spot up by the table so he was standing directly across from Blade and at the right shoulder of the reaper. He tried to keep Jessa behind him but she pulled away and came to his side, ignoring his protesting, again. They listened and watched as Nyssa started to cut into the reaper. Jessa reached down, linked her hand with Scud's and intertwined their fingers. She leaned into his body and pressed her head into his shoulder.

" Disgusting." Jessa whispered when the creature's chest was removed.

" What are we going to do?" Scud asked, looking up at Blade. " Garlic don't work, silver don't bother them. All we have is UR rays, right?"

Again they listen as Nyssa went over the difference in the reaper's body to the vampires. She squeezed Scud's hand when Nyssa told him to touch the reaper. She rubbed his back as he stepped up and frowned. He squeezed the fang like tooth at the side of the reaper's mouth and tried not to gag as some liquid came out.

Towards dawn, the reaper was wrapped up and placed into one of the vampires' cars. Scud was washing his hands with a frown while Jessa teased him and laughed. He snapped back but she didn't have to touch the dead thing and had no idea how disgusting he felt. She continued to laugh as she walked away from him, ready to find Blade and have their near dawn meeting, like they did every early morning.

" So," Reinhardt said as he came up to her with Chupa. Jessa frowned, watching as they started circling her. " how good can you fight?"

" Good." She snapped, looking to her right as Reinhardt started pass her shoulder.

" Good or great?" Chupa said, coming up to her left side. She looked at his quickly, hoping he didn't hear the way her breath caught.

" Why does it matter?" She asked, completely proud of herself at how strong her voice was.

" Because you are coming out with me and my boy tomorrow night." Reinhardt said, passing her back while Chupa moved around the front of her.

" What? Who said?" She asked in surprised.

" The princess and the Daywalker. We are going into down into those sewers and we need every one we can get." Chupa said. " Don't be scared, Little one."

" I'm not scared." Jessa snapped to him. Chupa grinned.

" Good." He commented.

" Because we need you to be on your A game." Reinhardt said.

" We lost one of ours tonight and we ain't gonna lose another." Chupa said, leaning into her more to sniff at her hair. On impulse and fear, Jessa swung around and slapped his face hard. Chupa caught her hand by her wrist on her down swing and yanked her against him. Reinhardt grinned and laughed.

" Let me go." Jessa said, fighting against his grip.

" You need to know something about me." Chupa said. " All that fighting you are doing, that slap you gave me, turns me on. I fuck little girls like you while they fight for their lives." Her eyes widen as her small lips parted.

" Let her go!" She heard Scud shout.

" It would be your lucky day if Chupa fucked you. Girls beg him for his cock." Reinhardt said, putting himself right against her back. His hands locked down on her shoulders, making her jump. Jessa was trapped between the two vampires as she stared up at Chupa who was grinning.

" B!" Scud yelled.

" Get your hands off her!" Whistler said as he started limping over to the three.

" You should play nice with us." Chupa said. " We keep you safe."

" And we have information we'd like to share with you. Information that will benefit you but we won't tell if you are a bitch." Reinhardt whispered.

" Chupa! Reinhardt!" Nyssa called out next.

" Get away from her." Blade said from behind Chupa. The click of a gun was heard as the gun was pressed into the back of Chupa's head.

" Oh come on, Blade. Didn't your mother ever teach you how to share?" Reinhardt said. Blade smiled as he brought up the remote to the bomb pressed into Reinhardt's head.

" I will share this with you." Blade said. Jessa wanted to look to Blade but couldn't look away from Chupa. Reinhardt shifted and pressed his lips against her ear.

" There are secrets all around you." He whispered before he pulled away from her.


	25. Chapter 25

_* Please Review!*_

_" There are secrets all around you."_

Jessa groaned as the world started to pull her out of her sleep. She was wrapped up in the warmth of her blankets and didn't want to wake up yet. She wasn't ready for the world to come to her yet. She didn't want to fight with Blade and worry about vampires. She didn't want to hunt reapers and have to watch her ass every five minutes. She wanted to lay in her boyfriend's bed and cuddle with him like a normal couple would do. She wanted to stay warm and not worry about anything.

A hard, warm weight shifted in the bed and rolled over so she was trapped between it and the mattress. Scud took a hold of her chin and tilted her head to the side. He pressed his lips to the base of her throat and pushed his hips into her so she could feel how ready he was for her that morning. Their mornings had been getting interrupted and she could tell how he was pulling up her shirt that he wasn't taking any chances of it happening again.

" Wake up." Scud whispered into her ear before kissing her earlobe. " Please."

" I'm awake." Jessa whispered as she arched her back slightly to stretch it.

" I want to sex before B knows we are up." He muttered.

More of her shirt was lifted before his weight came completely off her. Jessa didn't open her eyes as she lifted up her arms for him to undress her. Usually she was naked in his bed but the night before she had been so disturbed by being pressed between Chupa and Reihardt, that she hadn't been in the mood and turned down his every attempt to be sexual so they went to sleep fully clothed.

" You need to hurry up." Jessa whispered. Because if Blade heard them talk with his super vampire hearing, he would come for her, waiting to fight and train.

" It will be fast." Scud promised, grabbing at her shorts. " But good." He didn't have to include that. She knew just how good he could make it, no matter how fast it went. Jessa opened her eyes and lifted her hips. He already had his shift off and was sticking out of his boxers, ready for her. Hard, hot, and needy. " We need this." He whispered.

" I know. I'm sorry about last night, I just..."

" Get up!" Blade yelled as he beat on Scud's bedroom door. Both their shoulders slumped down as Jessa shook her head.

" Go away, B! Please!" Scud yelled.

" No. We don't have time for you to have sex. Let's go, Jessa." Blade said through the door.

" Please!" Scud begged as he held on tight to Jessa's hips.

" No." Sucd frowned and shook his head.

" We are doing this. I don't care what he says." Scud whispered, starting again to pull down her shorts.

" Let's go!" Blade said as he banged again on the door.

He listened in to some rustling around and nodded to himself. She was getting up and ready, which was good. He needed her out with them that night and wanted to go over somethings first with her. He had let them sleep to noon and was now ready to train. He raised his fist up to bang on the door again when it was ripped open. He lowered his hand down as he stared into the eyes of a very anger young woman. In the background he could see Scud sitting on the bed with the blankets around his waist. One side of his hair was sticking up from sleep and his cheeks were flushed.

" Now you listen to me, Blade." Jessa snapped. " I am very stressed out and I need to have sex to release that stress." Blade opened his mouth but Jessa cut his words off right away. She clamped her hand over his mouth and shook her head. " And I am going to have sex right now, before you and I do anything. So you can either stand here and listen to it, or go wait for me in your room, your choice but I am having sex and you will stop coming here to interrupt us. You understand me?" One of his eyebrows came up as she pulled her hand away from him. He glanced at Scud, who was grinning then back at Jessa.

" Ten minutes. Make it count." He said, before he turned and walked away from them. He shook his head when the door slammed shut.

Jessa whipped around to face a grinning Scud. He flipped the blankets off his lap and fell back so he was flat on his back, sitting out of the slit of his boxers. He lifted his head up to look at her while patting his thighs. Jessa laughed which made his grin widen. He wiggled his hips as she hurried towards the bed. They both needed this.

" Get the fuck on me!" Scud explained.

NRNRNR

" I'm not comfortable with this." Scud said with his arms around her shoulders and his chest against her back. Jessa reached up and took a hold of his arms, leaning her head against his chest.

" She will be fine. I'd put you in the sewer if I didn't need you on the surface." Blade said.

" Why can't she just stay top side? She doesn't have to be in the van with me." Scud whined.

" I'll be fine." Jessa said, rubbing Scud's arms.

" You're acting like a sissy." Blade said.

" I'm not a sissy!" Scud defended. He turned his head to press his lips to Jessa's temple. She sighed and closed her eyes at the feeling. Never had she had a boyfriend be so loving, so caring and she would have never Scud would by this way. " I'm worried about her! I'm allowed to worry about my girlfriend!"

" Let's go." Reinhardt snapped as he joined the three. " We have shit to do or can't the little girl handle herself?" Scud felt Jessa stiffen up and knew she was getting ready to snap back at him when Blade quickly cut her off.

" The little girl could stake you and turn you into an ash pile before you could blink." He said as he produced a silver stake. Blade shrugged his shoulders then grinned. " You wanna see?"

" Don't say anything!" Scud whispered into Jessa's ear, squeezing her tightly.

" And I could destroy her life in a blink." Reinhardt said with his own grin. " You wanna see?"

" That's enough." Nyssa said as she appeared at their sides. " We don't have time for this. We need to pull together. We are all on the same side and every one needs to remember that. Put the stake away, Blade, and stop threatening Jessa, Reinhardt." Reinhardt frowned but took a step back. Then another and another until he turned and headed over to the Blood Pack. Nyssa shook her head. " Are you ready?" She asked Blade.

" Whenever you are." He answered as Jessa let go of Scud and turned in his arms. She smiled at him and slipped her arms around his waist as he met her eyes.

" This morning was grade A sex. Like really, really good." She said, snuggling into him more.

" You aren't going to distract me." Scud said.

" What are you talking about?" She teased as his arms circled her neck again. " I just want you to know that I really enjoyed that orgasm."

" You know what. Stop it." He said. " Stick close to B."

" You know I can't do that." Jessa said, lifting up the back of his shirt to rub against his back. " I'll be paired up with whoever I am with. You know that. If I act like a bitch and throw a fit then I will look weak. You know they will pouch on weakness."

" Why the fuck do you have to fight me on this shit?!" Scud explained in a heated whispered. " Why can't you just refuse to be with them? It's like you like making me worry!"

" Why the fuck do you have to fight me on this shit?" She countered. " You know what I have to do." Scud closed his eyes and shook his head for a few seconds.

" Babe." He started when he opened his eyes again. " Come on, please."

" We are moving." Blade called out. Scud frowned, still staring down at her.

" Please don't be alone with Reinhardt and Chupa. I don't trust them." He said. Jessa stepped up and puckered her lips to kiss him but Scud hitched his head away from her. " Jessa, come on, I'm serious."

" Kiss me, please." She whispered.

" Don't be alone with them, I'm serious." Scud snapped. Jessa pulled away from him with a roll of her eyes.

" Goodbye, Scud." She said as she turned to head over to the waiting group.

Scud's arm shot out to grab at her. He fling her around with his other hand going into her hair. He crushed their lips together in a painful, hard kiss. Their teeth smashed together before he shoved his tongue straight in between her lips. She grabbed at his shirt, meeting his hard kiss with one of her own. In a flurry of movement, their tongues wrapped and unwrapped around each other. Harder and faster they moved until they knew they had to pull away.

" Don't call me Scud again." He whispered. She let out a soft moan and licked along her bottom lip.

" I will see you in a bit, Josh." She whispered.

He stood back, leaning against his van with his hands in his pockets while she made her way over to the group. Scud's stomach was a mess. He was nervous and scared. Reinhardt grinned at him while Chupa stared Jessa down. If they told her, he would lose her. There was no doubt in his mind. She would leave him and Blade would kill him. Scud shook his head. Maybe he could just force her to leave with him before Blade killed him. He could work on making her believe him again. She cared about him so if he could get her alone and explain why he stayed a familiar, then she would understand. She would understand that he did it to protect her.

NRNRNR

" You are with us, Sweetpea." Chupa said, coming up against her back once they were all in the sewer. Jessa frowned and moved to the side to look at him.

" What?" She asked.

" It's only fair to split up Blade's group like he splits up ours." Reinhardt said, coming to her right side. She looked over to Blade quickly.

" Blade?" She asked. He frowned but nodded.

" Go." Was all he said before he turned and started walking away with Nyssa. Jessa swallowed then looked at the two big vampires who were grinning.

" Come on. We aren't going to find anything just standing around." Chupa said.

" Okay, let's do a role call." Scud's voice made her want to close her eyes but she refused. She refused the urge to call out to him, for him to reaasure her. She could do this. She started walking, noting how Reinhardt took up the spot at her back again. " W?"

" I hear you." Whistler said through the ear piece.

" B?" Scud asked.

" Here."

" Babe?" Scud asked.

" Yeah." Jessa said after she cleared her throat.

One by one he went through the blood pack and one by one they answered. Then there was silence from everyone for a while. The sewer was hotter than Jessa thought it was going to be and she was starting to sweat. As she followed Chupa with her gun tight in her hand, she forced herself to breath through the heat and the smell that seem to coat everything. Water dripped from somewhere around them so she focused on that sound. As her breath passed through her lips, she forced herself to think of only the dripping water. She would not think of the darkness that was surrounding them. She would not think of the vampires around her.

Scud was watching the little dots on his screen and the video feed through the camera Blade was wearing. He was pissed and scared. Jessa's little purple dot was right in between Chupa's green one and Reinhardt's red one. They were farther away from everyone else and for some reason he could pick up Jessa's end of conversation. He leaned forward and strained to try and listen harder but nothing from Chupa and Reinhardt was coming through.

" B. Something is up." Scud said.

A hard hand grabbed Jessa grab her shoulder and yanked her back. She cried out in shock as the brick wall of the sewer hit her back. Reinhardt and Chupa filled her vision as Scud called out to her, begging her to answer him. Her eyes widen as Reinhardt pinned her against the wall. Both vampires were grinning down at her.

" We lost one of ours so we think Blade should lose one of his." Chupa said.

" Are you going to kill me?" Jessa whispered.

" Not you." Reinhardt said.

" Bomb is in place." Blade's deep voice rumbled through her ear piece.

" We aren't going to kill anyone." Chupa said.

" That what are you talking about?" Jessa asked. Reinhardt grinned as he leaned into her. Jessa closed her eyes without thinking and turned her head away from him. Reinhardt brought his mouth right to her ear piece so Scud would hear everything.

" The end of love." Reinhardt said.

" What's going on?" Scud asked with his voice edged in panic. " What does he mean an end of love?"

" Your little boyfriend...he's a familiar." Reinhardt whispered, making her eyes pop open.

" NO!" Scud yelled as he jumped up. His chair flew back and toppled over to the floor. His hands grabbed at his hair and pulled the longish strands. " NO!"


	26. Chapter 26

_* Please Review! Thank you again guys for loving this story! I can't believe how popular it has gotten! I have to say, Scud and Jessa's interactions here made me sad!*_

" You're lying." Jessa whispered as she stared at Reinhardt.

" He ain't lying, Sweetheart. The truth in this is too much fun to lie about." Chupa chimed in with a grin. Jessa looked back at Reinhardt as a deep frown set in place.

" You're a liar!" She snapped as she pushed at him with everything in her. Reinhardt stepped back with a grin. " You're a fucking liar! He would never help any of you! Fuck you!" Each word she said grew louder and louder as her anger grew more and more. " He would never be a familiar! Ever!" She reached into her hair and yanked out her ear piece. She flung at Reinhardt, hitting his shoulder with it.

Chupa started to laugh first, then Reinhardt. Jessa pushed from the wall and started walking away but the louder their laugh grew then faster she started to walk, until she was running. Their laughter followed her through the sewer until she reached the ladder. She grabbed the railings and pulled herself up as tears prickled against her eyes.

" No. They are lying." She said to herself with her voice shaking. " He would never...no."

A hot tear rolled down her cheek. Her body started to trembled the higher she climbed. Scud wouldn't do that, not to her and not to Blade. He won't help them after they ripped into his chest and stomach like they had, not after they had tried to kill Jessa. Scud cared about her, she was sure of it, so he would never help what had almost killed her. It was just like Scud said it would be. They were lying to try and come between them. Scud warned her that would happen and she wouldn't let them. She wouldn't let it work.

As she reached the surface and the cool air hit her face, her tears started to pick up. What if it was true? What if he was a familiar and that was why he hadn't wanted her alone with them. He had yelled something into her ear piece before she took it out. His voice had been filled with panic...just like it was every time the Blood Pack came around. What if it wasn't fear for her safety that made him panic but fear of them telling his secret?

Jessa grabbed the top of the manhole and hauled herself out. Her head emerged and the first thing she saw was Scud's van. She yelled out to him, knowing she was crying harder. She needed to see him, needed him to tell her it was all a lie. She yelled again as the back doors to the van flew open. As she came completely out of the sewer, he took off after her, calling for her. Jessa was so upset that she didn't notice what was happening behind her, who was standing guard with guns. No, she didn't see the group of the vampires waiting for Blade and Whistler. All she saw was Scud as they raced towards each other. All she felt was the salty wetness against her cheeks as their bodies slammed into each other and his arms engulfed her body, smashing her against him, his mouth coming into her hair at once.

" It's a lie!" She sobbed out. " Tell me it's a lie! Tell me you wouldn't do that! You're not a familiar!" She grabbed at him, pulling him even closer to her.

" Baby, listen to me." Scud whispered. Jessa shook her head hard.

" It's a lie! Just say it!" But Scud didn't say it. He didn't say anything. Jessa's breath caught as her tears slowed. She pulled away to look at him, a frown playing across her pretty features. " It's a lie." She said, softer that time. Scud's hands tighten on her ribs as he looked from one dark eye to the other.

" It's..." He shook his head slowly. " I...ah..."

" No, Josh, please. This is a lie. You said familiars have a symbol tattoo. Your tattoos aren't symbols. I have seen every inch of your skin, there is nothing, no symbols, anywhere." She said. Scud brought one hand up to point at his bottom lip while his other hand pulled harder at her. " I don't understand." She whispered. His fingers came to his lip. He carefully pulled it down, revealing his familiar mark. " No!" She snapped as she tried to twist away from him.

" Jessa, listen." Scud started quickly, both hands coming to her hips fast.

" To what!" She yelled as her hands grabbed at his shoulders to push him away from her.

" I can explain!" Scud said struggling to keep her against him. They fought, with her yelling for him to let her go and him begging her to stay with him. She hit his shoulders, he gripped her hips. She twisted away, he pulled her back. " Let me explain! Jessa, please!"

" Get away from me!" She yelled, landing a knee straight to his crouch. Scud bent over, letting her go to grab at himself with a groan as pain exploded through his body. She backed away from him even though he tried to reach out with one hand towards her.

" Jessa." He groaned.

" Fuck you!" She yelled. As Jessa turned to move away from him, she ran full fledge into a hard chest. She jumped as two hands came down to grab at her arms. She looked up at Reinhardt's grin. Right away, she started to fight against him. " Let me go!"

" Jessa!" Scud groaned out again, forcing himself to breath through the pain as he stood up. His stomach rolled and the acidy taste of boil hit the back of his throat.

" Shut this bitch up!" Reinhardt snapped as he held Jessa hard.

" Let me go!" She snapped, kicking at his shins.

" Chupa, don't!" Scud yelled before something hard hit the back of Jessa's head. Pain shot through her a second before darkness surrounded her. Her body went limp as her eyes rolled back.

NRNRNR

It was just a dream. That's all. It had to have been a dream. Scud wouldn't have lied to her about something that big. He would never be a familiar. He saw what the vampires did to people, knew what they did to her. Hell, Jessa had seen what they had done to him so yeah, that was a nightmare she had been having. She was going to open her eyes and see Scud sleeping beside her, one arm over her body while the other would be covering his face. His hair would be sticking up everywhere, like it always did when he slept. His lips would be parted and he would be breathing deep. They would be in his room, in their bed, cuddling up.

But something was off. She wasn't warm like she was used to being when she woke in their bed. His scent wasn't surrounding her and there was no comfortable mattress under her. Jessa frowned with her eyes shut. She snuggled into the small warmth over her and knew right away there was no blanket on her. She started to blink her eyes awake and groaned, turning from her side to her back. A cold floor was greeting her instead a bed.

" You wake?" She opened her eyes with a start at the sound Whistler's voice. Why was he in their bedroom? She pushed herself up, knocking a jacket off her body. She frowned as her eyes focused in on Whistler as he crouched down beside her.

" Where are we?" She asked, looking around them at the blank, gray room.

" The vampires fucked us." Whistler said at the same time her eyes landed on the still figure of Blade laying in the corner.

" Blade." She breathed out.

" He's alive." Whistler said, standing up slowly with his knees and back cracking at the moment.

" And Josh?" She asked, looking back at Whistler who frowned. Jessa stood up and handed his jacket back over to him.

" Lead them right to us, fucking little bastard. I told Blade not to trust him." He said.

" You don't think I helped, do you?" She asked in a slight panic. Because now she needed Whistler and Blade more than anything. If they thought she betrayed them, she'd be lost.

" No. Your fear of them was too real." Whistler said.

There was a door at the front of the room and a noise from it made them both look over to it. It sounded like locks being undone. Jessa and Whistler moved to each other at once. She grabbed at his forearms as he took a hold of her elbows. They were weaponless and outnumbered but that didn't mean they wouldn't fight until they were dead. Jessa's hands tighten on Whistler as the door pushed open and Reinhardt walked in with a smile.

" Well hello. Look's who up." He said. Behind him more vampires filed in, all with weapons. Reinhardt had his hands on his hips and looked completely at ease. " You're coming with me, Sweetheart." Whistler squeezed her arms and pulled her closer to him.

" Like hell she is." He snapped. Three vampires came up and pointed guns directly at his chest and head.

" Than we shoot you." Reinhardt said easily.

" Where are you taking me?" Jessa asked.

" To your boyfriend." Reinhardt said, bring a flutter to Jessa's heart.

" Josh? He's alive?" She almost whispered.

" Of course he is." Reinhardt said with a roll of his eyes. Relief pushed through Jessa, making her almost forget that she had been mad at him. She looked back to Whistler who was frowning and staring at Reinhardt.

" I'll be back." She said. Whistler's eyes darted quickly to her face while he shook his head.

" You can't trust these assholes." He snapped. " Look what happen when we did."

" I have to see him. I need some answers. I need to talk to him. See what's going on." Jessa whispered. " Maybe it's not as bad as it looks."

" Let's go. I have shit to do today." Reinhardt said.

Against his better judgment, Whistler let Jessa start to slip from him. His hands and fingers slowing releasing her as she backed away from him. Reinhardt wrapped an hand around her small arm and she was tugged hard out of the room, her eyes never leaving Whistler's face until she was out of the door. The vampires that had come into the room with him, pulled out. One of them shut and relocked the door. Dead settled into Jessa's stomach. What if she never saw Whistler and Blade again? What if Scud was dead and she was being lead to his torn up body? What if they bit her and she turned into a vampire? Jessa's mouth tighten as her eyebrows twitched before coming together. Is she was bit and woke a vampire, she would kill herself. Better to be dead than be one of them.

" Where are you taking me?" She asked.

" To a room. The King is giving you a few minutes with the pet and then he is coming to you with a question." Reinhardt said.

" What question?" Jessa asked as Reinhardt pulled them up to another door.

" And that is the surprise." He said, grabbing at the doorknob. He twisted it, yanked the door open and thrust Jessa inside. She stumbled forward, falling to her hands and knees as the door slammed shut.

" Babe." She looked up to see Scud hurrying over to her. She pushed up to her knees first, then almost jumped up.

" Don't touch me!" She explained backing away with her hands up in defense.

" Jess, come on, you know I wouldn't hurt you." Scud said, not stopping but slowing his steps down.

" You can say what you have to say to me but stay over there." Jessa said.

" Don't be scared of me, Jessa, please." Scud begged quietly.

" I'm not scared of you! I'm fucking pissed!" She yelled as the door to the room hit her back. A look of pain passed over Scud's face as he shook his head.

" I would never hurt you. I was protecting you." He tried to reason while continuing to walk to her.

" By lying to me!" She yelled.

" Baby, please." Scud said quietly, finally reaching her. " You have to understand. I was scared. I wanted to protect you. I made a deal with Damaskinos, the King. You were going to all those clubs and I was scared."

" What did you do?" Jessa asked. One of Scud's hands came up and went into his hair while his other one came to rest against her hip.

" I made sure you were safe. I made sure none of the suck heads would touch you." Scud said softly. His hand raked through his hair before he brought it to her face. He tried to let his knuckles glide across her cheek but she whipped her head away and pushed him by his chest.

" Don't fucking touch me! We are no longer a couple and I'm not a stripper anymore so you lost the right to touch me!" She said.

" You can't break up with me." Scud said, taking a step away from her in shock.

" I can and I did!" Jessa said as she glared at him.

" Jess, just hear me out, okay? Just listen to what I have to say first." He knew he was begging. He could hear the whine in his voice, but he couldn't bring himself to care. He couldn't stand the idea of losing her. Thinking she wouldn't be with him anymore made him sick to his stomach and made his heart hurt.

" There is nothing you have to say that I want to hear anymore. You're a traitor and a fucking liar." Jessa spit out.


	27. Chapter 27

_* Please Review! _

_**Jtells:**__ Welcome back!_

_**Maddy:**__ I think she feels betrayed. She feels like everything she knew about Scud was a lie. She felt like they were working together to kill the vampires and now found out that he was working with them as a familiar. Her feelings are hurt._

_**Winter: **__The whole time, which he explains to her. *_

" Jessa." Scud said softly as he stared at her.

" When did you become a familiar?" She snapped. Scud shook his head slowly and it made a stab of anger slice through her. " When!" She yelled with her voice echoing through the empty room. Scud swallowed hard at the raise. She never yelled at him.

" It was before I met you, I promise." Scud said.

" When!" She yelled again. Scud's shoulders fell as he exhaled deeply.

" A couple of months ago. About five months before we met so about nine months ago. One of the King's familiar found me when I was running errors for Blade one day." Scud said quietly.

" And after what happen to you, what happen to your chest and stomach, you thought it was a good idea to team up with them?" Jessa asked in disbelief.

" I don't want to food, Jessa. That's what will end up happening. Blade is just one guy and Whistler is an old man who will die. They can't beat all of them and when the vampires raise up, I'd rather be their pet than their blood bag." Scud said, very matter of fact. " And you can do it, too, with me. We can be familiars together, Babe. We will be safe and protected." Again, Scud came forward and again she backed up so the door hit her back.

" Don't." She said quickly, with one hand up in defense.

" Babe, please. You know I care about you. You know I would never hurt you or do something that would hurt you." He said, quietly. His right hand came up and went to her face. She flinched away from him but Scud pushed through. He ignored the pain of her rejection, and almost repulsion to him, and touched her cheek with the back of his knuckles. " Please." He said again as his other hand came to rest against her hip.

" Please what?" Jessa said.

Her hands came down to rest against the door. They stayed in two fists because she was melting. The closer Scud got to her, the more she wanted to melt into him. This was her Scud, her Josh. Her eyes shut. They had too. She couldn't stare into his eyes anymore. The eyes that were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen and now held pain as they took her in.

" When the King comes, he's going to ask you to be a familiar, his familiar, like me. Please say yes. We can still be together. We can live together, still be a couple, still have a life and we will be protected, safe from them all. We won't have to hunt them anymore. It will be a safer way to live." Scud whispered. A door open somewhere in the room open, making Jessa open her eyes. She looked at Scud then off to her left as an old man in a long, red robe started to shuffle in. There was no denying that he was a vampire. Everything from the way he carried his body to the way his face looked told her as much. " Please say yes. I need you." Scud whispered.

" So you are Jessa, his Beloved." The old vampire's voice was almost a raspy whisper. It sounded like it took him great effort to push the words out from his throat as he shuffled along. Scud moved so he could stand at Jessa's right side.

" Beloved." Jessa whispered. There was that name again. Jace's words replayed in her mind.

_Beloved_.

" Your picture did you no justice." The King said.

" My picture?" Jessa asked as she stood up straight. Chupa walked into the room and closed the door behind him. He grinned at her as he followed the king to the center of the room.

" Yes. Your picture. When Scud came to me, asking for me to protect you, he showed me your picture. I needed to know what you looked like so I could stake a claim on you, since you weren't wearing my mark. And that picture did not do you justice." The King said. " Do you know who I am, Child?"

" Are you the king? King of the vampires?" She asked. A slow smile started across his face.

" I am. Damaskinos is my name. Do you know why I am here?" He asked. Scud's hand squeezed her hip, hard.

" You want me to be a familiar." Jessa said.

" Scud does and I am willingly to take you under my wing but of course you will have to be tattooed. If you agree, Chupa will give you the tattoo and you can pick where it goes." Damaskinos said. Jessa's chin tilted up slightly as a frown flashed across her face.

" And if I refuse?" She snapped.

" Jessa!" Scud whispered sharply. He looked over to Damaskinos quickly as he moved to stand half in front of her and half at her side. " She's not refusing!" He said quickly. " She's not! She means no disrespect!" Again the king smiled at her.

" It you refuse, then today you die." He said calmly.

" No!" Scud said quickly as his arms came behind him to grasp at her. " No, she's not refusing!" He grabbed her legs and held onto her tightly.

" That's just it than? I say no and you kill me?" Jessa asked.

" I'm sorry, my love, but yes. We don't need you or Whistler. Blade we will bleed because we need his blood but you and the old man are not needed." Damaskinos said, almost gently as if he wasn't talking about killing her.

" Damaskinos, can we just have some more time? She's going to say yes, I promise, she just needs a some time to get adjusted." Scud said quickly. " She's scared but I know I can relax her."

" So let's say she does say yes. What's she going to do for us?" Chupa asked.

" What?" Scud asked.

" Well you can build shit. You spied on Blade but what's she good for?" Chupa said before he grinned. " Besides sucking us all off."

" Chupa has a point. What could you bring the the table, my dear? All my familiars have to be able to do something to help mer." Damaskinos asked. Jessa opened her mouth to speak but Scud quickly interrupted her.

" She can recruit people, bring in more familiars. She's friendly and can make people like her. She could convince people to join or bring you people to feed from." He rushed to say.

" I'm not leading people to the slaughterhouse!" Jessa snapped. Scud let her go to turn to the side, giving both her and the king his profile a second before he looked at her.

" Please do this." Scud pleaded with his voice, his eyes, and his face. " Please, just say yes. I'm begging you."

" I understand this may be a hard choice to make, given your experience with my kind." Damaskinos started.

" Your kind stole my life and damn near killed me." Jessa bit out. Scud grabbed her arm and squeezed, silently begging her not to anger the king. Damaskinos continued on as if she hadn't spoken.

" But I can promise you, if you become my familiar in all the ways, nothing like that will happen to you again." He said.

" Can we have a few minutes to ourselves?" Scud asked, looking back to the king. " Just five, ten minutes. Please." Slowly the king nodded his old, bald head. It was a slow dip down then up again a few seconds before he and Chupa started towards the door again. Scud waited until they disappeared out of the room before he turned towards her again. " Babe, listen to me. I know you're pissed and might even hate me but just listen, if you don't agree to be a familiar, you aren't going to leave this room alive. I can't watch you die, don't do that to me. You don't have to stay with me but agree to be a familiar. You can leave this place and run as far away as you can. You are on the warehouse's account. You can clean it out and start over in a different state but you have to agree to be a familiar first." Scud rushed to say. Jessa's mind started to work fast. She had always been a quick thinker. Inside, she knew what Scud was saying was true. She knew the king would kill her if she said no but she couldn't see herself agreeing and being tattooed. But then again...

" Okay." She agreed with a small nod of her head. Scud's entired body relaxed as she watched the relief roll through him.

" Okay? You'll be a familiar?" Scud asked.

" Just to get out of here." Jessa whispered.

" Look you need to know, after I met you, I sort of stopped being a familiar. I stopped going to see the King and I was trying to come up with a way to get out of it and still be alive. After we started dating and you started working with Blade, I knew I had to do something to protect you." Scud started.

_' " If there was something I could do that would guarantee you would be safe all the time, would you want me too?" ' _

" Ah Josh, tell me you didn't." Jessa said quietly as the memory washed over her. " Tell me you didn't give them information on Blade to protect me."

" I did. I had too. I hated that he was sending you out there and there was nothing I could do so I used what I had. I did what I had too to protect you." Scud said.

" What did you tell him?" Jessa asked.

" Nothing big, I swear. I told him which clubs we were going to hit up and what we were trying to do, that B was using you to get into the vampire clubs. Every week I had to check in so while you were in some of the clubs, or while you were sleeping in the morning, I snuck out and talk one of his other familiars and told them where we would be going each time." Scud said.

Jessa frowned as she thought. That explained a few things to her. There were times were she had woken up to find Scud crawling over her and into their bed, completely dressed or other times she had woken up to find she was alone. She had always thought he had just went to the bathroom and had fallen back to sleep before she could go off and find him.

" Is this why you kept asking me to leave with you? To leave Blade and Whistler and move away?" She asked.

" Yeah." Scud said as he nodded quickly, sending some strands of his hair into his eyes in the way she loved. " This is why. I wanted to start over again. I wanted to be away from the King and away from being familiar. I wanted to be away from all this shit and just be with you. You have to believe me, Babe. I just wanted to be with you. I just wanted to keep you safe."

Some of Jessa's anger started to crack. Some of her hurt, betrayed feelings were starting to disappear as she stared into his eyes. The eyes she had looked down on as he laid on the bed under her. The eyes that would stare down at her face and body, drinking her in as he moved over her. The eyes and face that had made her laugh, made her feel beautiful, made her feel special. Maybe he was telling the truth. Maybe he had been trying to get out of it and had only stayed in because of her.

" I'm only doing this to survive." She whispered.

" Me too." Scud whispered.


	28. Chapter 28

_* Please Review! So I'm so sorry this took so long. My family had some issues that came up and it was the end of my cousin's pregnancy and she needed some help with things. I started an Instagram pager, showing piciures of you know who! If you are there, you can find me at Reedusforever, I hope I didn't lose anyone here! __**Guest:**__ You can find me under Mibba gurl3677*_

Scud's hands came up to Jessa's neck as her eyes closed. He brought his head down but didn't kiss her. They weren't there and they both knew it. He wasn't going to push for anything. He was just going to take what she was willingly to give. Scud sighed as he brought his hands around to cup her face. His fingers spread out through her hair with his fingertips scrapping against her scalp.

" Thank you." He whispered.

" I didn't do this for you." Jessa whispered.

" I did it for you." Scud whispered.

" I'm not really going to be a familiar. I just want to live." She whispered.

" They are going to take us to B and W when we leave here." Scud whispered, ignoring her. The side door open so the couple pulled away from each other to watch the king and Chupa.

" I don't want a tattoo, not yet." Jessa said to the King as he walked back in with Chupa. " I want to think about where I want it." Chupa frowned but the king nodded.

" I can understand that and we don't have the time right now." Damaskinos said. " We need to move. Bring her." Chupa started forward to grab Jessa but Scud took a step in front of her, despite his fear and nerves.

" I got her." He said quickly. He reached his hand behind him and was rewarded when Jessa grabbed it and held on tight. " I got her." He repeated as relief moved through him again. She was mad at him but she wasn't against touching him again so maybe there was hope for them.

" Very well, let's go." The king said.

Damaskinos turned without waiting to see if they would follow or say anything to him. He started towards the side door. Chupa gave the couple a wink then blew a kiss to Jessa before he turned and followed after the King. Scud looked back to Jessa before he started walking too. She reached out and took a hold of Scud's arm, making him squeeze her hand.

The door opened up to a long, dimly light hallway. Scud felt Jessa move in closer to him. Her forehead came to rest against his shoulder, making his stomach jumped. He knew she was closing her eyes. She was trusting him to lead her and keep her safe and he was going to do just that. That had to mean she still cared about him, right? Everything in him was alive with hope that she did. If she walked away from him, Scud could take comfort in knowing that right than, she still cared about him. Scud rubbed his fingers against her hand.

A few minutes later, Damaskinos turned and opened another door. He disappeared into the room first, then Chupa, then the couple. Ahead of them was a waterfall that emptied into a small pool. But it wasn't water that flowed down, it was blood. Jessa held her breath to keep from gasping. Standing in front of the pool was Whistler and Blade. Tears sprung to Jessa's eyes at once. Scud quicken their steps, pulling Jessa with him. She dropped his hand and rushed to Whistler. Her arms went around his neck the second she reached him. Whistler's hands came to her sides as he stared over her head.

" We are pretending to be familiars." Jessa whispered directly into his ear. " We are pretending to get us out of here." Whistler squeezed her before she pulled away. She looked back to Scud as he bit down into his thumb nail.

Jessa moved so she could stand between Whistler and Blade. She reached up and took a hold of both Whistler and Blade's arms, trying hard to not meet Scud's eyes. He was still pleading silently with her and she almost couldn't take it. She was angry, she was scared, and she was hurt. She wanted to believe that he only did it to save her but he had been a familiar before she came into his life and she couldn't let that go. After all that Blade did for him, Scud still betrayed him.

" They tricked us." Whistler said with a frown.

Scud moved over to his group, moving around so he could be at Jessa's back. His hands came up to her hips at first. She jumped the second he touched her and he hated it. He squeezed her then placed his hands on her shoulders and moved into her more, trying hard to ignore the tension coming off her as Damanskino spoke. He leaned down and placed his mouth close to her ear.

" Tell me we aren't broken up." He whispered. Jessa closed her eyes and shook her head. She was trying hard to focus on the King and what he was explaining about the reapers and not crumble under Scud's touch and words. " Please, Baby. We might die here and I don't want to die thinking you hate me." She turned her head, making him turn so she could whisper to him.

" I'm not dying here." She whispered before turning back to face the vampires.

" Come on, " Scud whined into her ear. " please. I don't know what else to say besides I'm sorry." He closed his eyes and leaned into her head more. He kissed the side of her head and continued whispered how sorry he was as Reinhardt pulled out the bomb from the back of his head.

" Your boy there, made this right?" He asked with a grin. Blade pulled out his remote and nodded, clicking the button, expecting it to blow up. Nothing happen. Reinhardt laughed and shook his head. " It's not going to work. He made it so it would look real but not work. He's with us. Girl too now, I bet." He tossed the bomb behind him with a grin as Chupa stepped forward and caught it with his own grin. Scud pulled away from Jessa, hoping the vampires won't just rip his throat out immediately. He forced out a nervous laugh, coming up to Blade's side.

" Hey, yo, sorry about that Rein, Chup. See, it actually is real. I made it one way and said what everyone wanted to hear to make everyone feel like they were in control." He reached into one of his front pockets and pulled out a remote. "It's real." He stepped back and pushed the button.

" Why you..." Was all Chupa got out before he was exploded. Jessa jumped in surprised, grabbing at Whistler's arm with both hands.

" I liked him." Reinhardt snapped, making Scud stepped back and over to Jessa again at the same time lights started flashing and a siren ran out. Jessa clapped her hands over her ears. Blade stared at Reinhardt and Whistler frowned.

" Reapers!" A disembodied voice yelled over a loud speaker.

" Kill them, Reinhardt! All of them!" The King yelled as he grabbed Nyssa and started to yank her out of the room.

The second he disappeared out of the room, the siren died down but the lights continued to flash. Jessa dropped her hands from her ears as she and Scud reached for each other without thinking. His arms went around her shoulders as hers circled his waist. She gathered his shirt in her hands as he turned them so they could give Blade and Reinhardt their profiles. Both turned their heads towards the scene as Reinhardt picked up Blade's sword from the table had been sitting on.

" This is nice. How many vampires would you say you have killed with this?" He asked.

" Not enough." Was Blade's answer. Reinhardt chuckled as he looked it over.

" What's this for?" He asked when he noticed a small red button on the hilt of the sword. He lifted it up so he could see it better as he pressed the button. A fine mist shot out and over his face, making Reinhardt drop the sword and grab at his face. " Fucking garlic!" He hissed out.

Blade reacted at once. He dropped down, grabbed his sword and swiftly swung his arms up, slice up the center of Reinhardt body. The Vampire had no time to react. His body started to turn to ash at once. Jessa turned her head away and closed her eyes, rubbing her face into Scud's chest more. He squeezed her tightly and pressed his lips into her hair. Blade stood up and turned, pointing his sword at the couple.

" You." He said, bring Jessa's head back around. " I have been on to you since they turned you."

" B," Scud said quietly. " I can explain."

" What's there to explain, shit brick?" Whistler asked. Jessa pulled away and put her hands up in defense of her boyfriend.

" Just listen for a minute." She started. " He stopped being a familiar awhile ago and only started again to help me."

" I know why he stopped and why he started again. I have known what he has been doing all along. Did you really think you were pulling one over on me?" Blade asked, speaking first to Jessa and then to Scud. " I didn't kill you because I still needed you. I thought I could learn things from you about them and I did. I did find a few of their familiars by following you. I didn't kill you when she came around because I could use you both but now I don't need you anymore. I won't kill her because she hasn't done anything wrong but you, you are of no use to me again."

" Okay, chill out!" Jessa snapped. " We don't have time for a dick shaking contest." Blade tilted his head to the side and lifted one of his eyebrows at her. Sometimes her smart mouth and snappy comments shocked him and made him want to laugh. " We need to figure out a way to get out of here."

" And just let this mother fucker come with us?" He asked in disbelief. Jessa turned so she was facing Blade fully. She reached behind her and grabbed at Scud's clothes, tugging him closer to her.

" We need him to lead us out of here. He knows the way. I'm guessing you two weren't awake when we were brought here. I know I wasn't so right now, we need him." She said quickly.

" Shit." Whistler snapped. " Girl's right." Blade lowered his sword then nodded slowly.

" You will get us out of here and then you are dead." He said with no tone in his voice. Scud's hands came to rest on Jessa's shoulders. " And if you try anything, I will kill you in front of her."

" Blade," Jessa started. Yeah, Scud betrayed Blade. Yeah, she felt like Scud lied to her about things and kept things hidden from her. Yeah, she was mad at him and hurt by his actions, but she didn't want him to die. The thought of him dying, or being killed, made her stomach roll with the need to throw up. "please." Was all she could manage to get out.

" You don't need him, Sweetheart." Whistler said gently. " He's a traitor."

" I do need him." Jessa admitted quietly. " I...I love him." Scud's hands squeezed her hard as he yanked her back against his chest.

" And I love her, B. I did what I had to do to protect her." He rushed out.

" And before her?" Whistler snapped.

" Before her I was a fucking baby, a pussy." Scud admitted as he stepped out from behind her. His hands slipped from her body while he came to her side. " I was out for me. I thought they could keep me alive and that's what I wanted. I didn't tell them a lot, I swear. Just enough to keep my own ass safe. I told them about weapons I made and shit like that but I didn't tell them about the places we were searching or anything." Scud said quickly. One of Jessa's hands took a hold of his arm. She pulled herself into him and stared up at him. " But I stopped meeting them. I stopped giving them information."

" And after?" Jessa asked. Scud looked back at her and gave her a weak smile.

" And after I had to go back to them. I had to do my part to make sure you stayed alive. I wasn't lying when I told you that." He said.

" I'm going to be sick." Whistler snapped. " We don't have time for this fucking shit. Let's go." Blade reached out and grabbed at Scud's shirt. He yanked him forward, making Scud stumble and Jessa yell out as she grabbed for him.

" Blade, don't! Please!" She yelled.

" If it wasn't for her," Blade hissed out with Scud's eyes wide, " you'd be dead now. We are leaving and then I will decide what to do with you."


	29. Chapter 29

* _Please Review! Thank you so must to Winter and Water for helping me through this! I couldn't have got this out without you two! I hope you guys like it! I stole something from Blade 1. The lessers are based on the doctor vampire that the lead female character in B1 meets up with towards the end of the movie. He was her friend and gets attacked in the first part of the movie.*_

" What are we going to do?" Jessa asked, staring up at Blade as he took in the room with his head tilted back.

" We?" He asked. He frowned and looked down at her. " We aren't going to do anything. You and the old man are going to follow Scud out of here and only fight if you need too. I am going to handle this."

" What! No!" Jessa protested at the same time he turned and started over to the only table in the room. She frowned hard and hurried over to him at the same time Blade snatched his sunglasses up off the table. " How many times do I have to say it! We are a team." Blade sighed, slipped them on then faced her. She was frowning up at her reflection.

" We are and if I don't get out of here alive, I need to know you and the old man will." He said.

Because in her short time with them, Jessa had shown Blade something. She had impressed him. She was strong and a fast learner. She was just as eager to take the vampires down as he was. If something happen to him, there was no doubt in Blade's mind that she and Whistler could continue working, continue his work of getting rid of the vampires. He'd never admit to anyone but Blade found himself caring about her welfare.

" I want to help." Jessa said.

" Get the fuck of here so I don't have to worry about your little ass getting in my way." Blade snapped. Understanding leaked into her eyes and she took a step back. Blade looked over her head to Whistler.

" Be careful." Whistler offered. Blade nodded silently before he turned and hurried out of the room.

" Jess..." Scud's voice made her eyes shut. She shook her head but turned to look back at him.

" You heard him. Get us out of here." She said. Scud frowned as he walked over to her.

" And than?" He asked as his eyes pleaded with her for something...anything.

" What the fuck do you think this is? A lifetime movie?" Whistler snapped, limping his way over to them. " Let's move."

NRNRNR

Quietly, the three left the room, with Scud in the lead. They had two guns with them, two guns that had fallen from Reinhardt's ashes. Two guns filled with UV bullets that Scud had made and being held by Whistler and Jessa. Scud was leading them out of the room, not because he wanted too but because Whistler made him. Jessa was standing in between the men, and not because she wanted too but because she didn't want Whistler to kill Scud.

Scud peered first right, then left. Holding his breath, Scud started to lead the way down the completely empty hallway. To his surprise, he felt his shirt being tugged from behind a second before Jessa's cold fingertips brushed against the skin on his back. He cast a look over his shoulder as she took a hold of his waistband. Scud suppressed a smile, looking straight forward again. He reached behind him and took a hold of her wrist, only to have her snatch her hand away from him completely. In her other hand, she was clutching the gun.

" Just straight ahead of us, on the right, there's a door. It will lead us to a sewer of sorts. We can get to the road from there." Scud said. The ceiling above their heads suddenly shook, making the three pause and look up.

" What was that?" Jessa whispered.

" If I had to guess, I'd say Blade found the reaper." Whistler said. He looked back at Scud and frowned. " Keep moving, Cupcake."

" Fuck off, Old man." Scud countered but he started walking again.

More shaking and rumbling was heard above them but the group continued on. When they reached the door, Scud grabbed the handle and prayed that it wasn't locked. As the door knob turned, he almost smiled. At least something was going his way. Maybe, if he got them out of the safely, they would forgive him and let him live. She could forgive him and stay with him.

Hot, moist air hit them the second the door was opened. A rush of...a smell washed over Jessa and made her want to gag. Scud crept in and, although everything in her told her not to walk in, she followed him, feeling Whistler close in behind her. She gripped the gun in both hands and looked quickly around, frowning at what she saw.

" Is that blood?" She whispered as she stared at the liquid that was sitting in between the ledge they were on and another one, across from them.

" Not all of it." Scud answered, sticking as close to the brick wall as he could.

" What is than?" Whistler asked.

" This is where they put the bodies when they drink the blood." Scud answered. " That's whatever is left over when they are done. Mostly it's just..." He shook his head and swallowed the acid bile that hit his throat. " The dead decomposing." Jessa's stomach contracted as she tried not to gag again.

" Are you serious?" She whispered.

" Yeah. Don't look at it, Babe. You don't want to see what's floating around in there. And we should be quiet. We might not be alone down here." Scud whispered, looking around nervously.

" What's down here?" Jessa whispered.

" Lessers." Scud answered.

" What the hell is a lesser?" Whistler asked.

" Sort of like a retarded vampire, I guess. They are vampires who were turned when their human bodies were almost completely dead. They aren't functional like the others. They are almost crazy." Scud whispered. " The other vampires will keep them as pets and they stay down here mostly. These places are all through vampires clubs and lairs."

As if on cue, mumbling reached them, freezing Scud's steps. He reached behind him while staring straight ahead. He grabbed at Jessa, thankful that she moved into his grasp. Scud started to breath slowly, through his mouth, and started walking again. He was being mindful of his steps, not wanting to draw attention to them.

" Their vision is bad so move slowly." Scud whispered back.

A shambling figure started around a corner that lay just a few yards ahead of them. The vampire was mumbling to himself while holding what looked like an arm between his hands and up to his mouth. He was dressed in dirty rags and his longish hair was plastered to his head and neck. He bit down into the arm then ripped his head away like a dog taking a bite out of a squirrel.

" Don't think he'd like that." The lesser was mumbling while he chewed. " He said no. He said no." The lesser started to giggle to himself as he raised his eyes up and caught the three who froze right away. " Who are you?" He asked, dropping the arm down right away. His eyes narrowed as his head lifted and he started to sniff. " Live humans."

" Eat shit." Whistler said. He fired his gun, hitting the lesser right in between his eyes. The creature screamed a second before it turned to ash.

" Shit!" Scud yelled, swinging around. " Do you know what you just did! They all would have heard that!"

" And just how should I have handled that, Shit Brick?" Whistler snapped. Bubbles started to raise up from the liquid, catching Jessa's breath loudly as the two fought.

" Whistler, shut it!" She hissed as she grabbed at his arm with one hand and pointed with the other. All three sets of eyes looked to the bubbles. The three watched the stream as more and more bubbles burst to the surface.

" What is that?" Jessa whispered. " Josh, what is it?"

" We have to run." Scud whispered. A head rose up slowly, and then other and other.

" Why would we run? We can just take them out." Whistler whispered.

" There will be too many, trust me. There are more of them down here then you have bullets." Scud whispered. " We need to leave."

" What is that smell?" One of the bodies sitting up asked.

" Maybe it's the rats. I like it when I catch a rat." Another body asked as more started to raise out of the water or shuffle along from the corner.

" Now!" Scud yelled, grabbing at Jessa's wrist.

Jessa grabbed Whistler and the three took off as fast as they could. Howls, mumbles and the sound of splashing liquid greeted them from behind as the lessers tried to pull themselves up. Others stretched out their arms and tried to grab at the three as they ran by. Whistler pointed his gun up and started to fire while gripping at Jessa's hand. A few of the lessers burst into ash while the sounds of the gunshots echoed through the tunnel. Jessa cringed at the loud bursting sound.

" Gun's out! Where's the exit?" Whistler yelled as they sprinted the best he could through the tunnels.

" Up ahead!" Scud yelled.

" Grab my gun!" Jessa yelled. Whistler reached forward and snatched up the gun she had tucked up into her waistband. He looked behind him, trusting that she would lead him to safety. He aimed up and took out the lessers that were closest to them. Growling and snarled followed them as they twisted and started down another tunnel.

" Shit brick!" Whistle yelled, looking back ahead of him as Jessa's hair slapped him in the face.

" Here!" Scud yelled as they reached a ladder.

Scud turned around and grabbed Jessa, ripping her away from Whistler. He grabbed her by the hips and started pushing her up the ladder, ordering her to climb as fast as she could. Jessa grabbed the cold metal, pulling herself along and yelling down for them to hurry up. Scud slapped his hands down on Whistler's shoulders and pushing him up next.

" Go!" Scud yelled.

" Josh!" Jessa cried when she glanced down and saw him still standing there.

" I'm fine! Climb, Babe! Get the cover off and get topside! They can't climb! Go!" He begged.

As Whistler climbed up the old ladder as fast as his gimp leg would let him, Scud looked back. Panic spiked in his blood as his heart pounded in his chest. The lessers didn't care about familiars. They would tear into him as fast as they would every other body that was dumped down there and they were getting closer. He looked back up the ladder as Whistler looked down at him.

" Get your ass moving, Tote Boy!" Whistler snapped as Jessa reached the top.

Scud grabbed the railings and pulled himself up with all his might. As he hurried up the ladder, Jessa pushed the lid open and scrambled out into the cool, night air. She turned around and reach her hand down, begging for Whistler to take it. She pulled him out then they both reached in for Scud. He was sweating and had started whimpering and cursing as he hurried.

" Hurry up!" Whistler snapped down to him.

" Josh!" Jessa panicked.

As he reached up to take her hand, Whistler grabbed at his shirt. He was half pulled, half dragged, half climbed out of the tunnel. The second he was standing, Jessa grabbed him and the couple hugged each other tight. Whistler grabbed the lid and slammed it down, shutting out the growls, rambling and lessers out. He leaned down and put his hands on his knees, letting himself pant as he stared at the young couple. Scud grabbed Jessa by her face as she clutched at his waist.

" I love you." Scud was repeating over and over again. She was crying softly and nodding. Scud's thumbs were wiping away her tears as they free fell from her eyes. " We're good, Babe. We're good."


	30. Chapter 30

_* Please Review! One more chapter and than this story is finished. Thank you for hanging in there with me!*_

Scud thought she would take him back. He thought what had happen, that he had saved her and Whistler, would make her forgive him. He thought, as he held her to him and kissed her tears away, that she still wanted him but then she pulled out of his grasp and hugged her arms to her chest. The three of them loaded in his van without a word said between them. She sat in the back with Whistler and refused to meet Scud's eyes.

Back at the warehouse, Whistler ordered him to stay by his van until Blade got back. Scud called out and reached for Jessa but she dipped out his grasp and shook her head. With a frown, Scud found himself leaning against the grill of his van with his arms crossed over his chest. He watched her as she moved around, trying hard to not look at him. She disappeared in their room while Whistler messed around with the computers. When she reappeared, she looked up at him then away quickly.

" You changed." Scud muttered to himself while the index finger of his left hand rubbed at his chin. She had changed from her jeans and long sleeve, dark blue shirt to black yoga pants and a white vee neck tee shirt. " Please come over here." He whispered with his eyes tracking her movements as she hurried over to Whistler.

Blade appeared at the warehouse shortly after sunrise. He pulled the two of them off to the side. Scud stood up straight and stared at them, biting hard into his thumb nail. His stomach as a mess. He didn't like the look on Jessa's face as she stole a few looks back to him. Whistler and Blade did most of the talking but Scud could see that a few times she seemed to be begging, but for what? Could she be begging for his life? Could she be asking Blade to let Scud stay?

" You." Blade said when they all looked back to him. " You are leaving. Because of her, I am letting you take the money you have earned and leave with your life but if you ever show up here, I will kill you. If I see you again, I will kill you. Do you understand? You will leave this state because if you don't, I will find you." Scud dropped his hand from his mouth and nodded.

" Yeah, yeah I get it." He said, looking pass the Daywalker to Jessa. " Is she...are you coming with me?"

" No." Blade answered as he side stepped to block her from Scud's view. He frowned and met Blade's eyes.

" B, please let me talk to her." He almost begged.

" No. You have two hours to get your shit and get out. Two hours because you brought them back here alive." Blade snapped.

" Yeah, I'll go but I want to talk to Jessa first." Scud said. Blade yanked his sunglasses off his face and glared.

" Mother fucker, did you not hear what I just said?! She is not coming with you and you aren't talking to her. She wants to stay here and fix what you fucked up. Now get your shit and go." He snapped.

To Scud's dismay, Jessa locked herself in the bathroom. Scud wasn't going to take anything but his clothes. He wasn't going to take his dresser or his bed. He'd leave his posters and the other nic nacs he had bought or found during his time with Blade. He took a few pictures the couple had taken together and left some of his favorites for her. His van was packed up in less than an hour. He tried to talk to Whistler and Blade but got nothing. He wanted to go to the bathroom but Blade blocked his path every time.

At the sound of his van starting up, Jessa's back hit the bathroom door. She slid down to the floor with tears burning her eyes. The second her ass hit the cold floor, her legs straighten out and a sob escaped her lips. She closed her eyes and shook her head. This was what had to be. Blade wanted to kill Scud. Whistler wanted him dead. Jessa would rather know he was out in the world, living his life without her then have him dead and there was no way she could forgive him for all the lies he told. So she had begged Blade to just let him leave, to let him live.

" He's gone. Get some sleep." Blade called through the door.

Everything in their...her...room was the same as it was when they got up to start their night. The bed was made, just like she had made it. His posters were still up. Their dresser drawers were shut. The laundry basket in the corner was filled with...her clothes, not his and hers, just hers. Jessa closed the bedroom door then held her breath as she walked over to the bed. Sitting in the center was a folded up shirt of his, his gray vest, lined in red, and their photo book.

A fresh round of tears sprang to her eyes as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She reached out and grabbed the book, bring to her lap. She opened it, slowly, with her hands shaky. The first picture was one of her favorites. They had been sitting on the roof of the warehouse with a joint hanging out of Scud's mouth and Jessa's lips pressed against his neck. One of Scud's arms were around Jessa's shoulders while his other one was holding out the camera.

Jessa continued to flip through the book, noting which pictures were gone, taken by him and which he had left for her. She flipped through with tears steaming down her face. Scud had become more than a boyfriend to Jessa. He had become her life, her lover, her best friend. He had been the only boyfriend she ever had that had accepted her completely, the only one who looked at her as more than a stripper. He never asked her for lap dances after they started dating, taking them when she offered but never asking for one. When he introduced her to Whistler and Blade, he didn't call her a stripper. When he introduced her to the guys he knew when he ran his errands, he introduced her as his girlfriend, never as his stripper girlfriend. He just accepted her.

Jessa cried herself in to sleep, buried deep in the covers, wearing his tee shirt and vest.

NRNRNR

_" I'm sleeping." Scud muttered with one arm thrown over his eyes. Jessa giggled into his neck as she climbed on top of him. Scud found himself smiling even though his eyes were shut._

_" No, you're not. Now come on! I'm really, really horny." Jessa said, scratching her nails down his bare chest. _

_" You better do something to wake me up than." Scud muttered._

_" Oh really? I think I can handle that." Jessa whispered as she slipped down his body to take him in her mouth._

_NRNRNR_

_" Let me help you with this, Baby." Scud said as he came into her back with his arms slipping around her waist._

_" I know how to use a screwdriver." Jessa said with a laugh. His hands covered hers as his lips pressed against her neck._

_" Oh I just bet you do." He said in between the kisses against her neck. Jessa dropped the screw driver and whipped around in his arms. She threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his._

_NRNRNR_

" Well, Babe, I'm pulling up to my apartment so I should let you go. I just wanted you to know what I did today. I love you still." Scud said into her voice mail as he parked next to a U-haul. Their entire month apart, he had been leaving her voice mails, every day. He told her about finding a job at a local garage and then the loft apartment he was renting. He told her how much he missed her. But she never called him back.

Scud shook his head to himself as he climbed up the stairs at the back of his apartment building. She never answered the phone and she never called back. Sometimes the phone would ring a few times before going to her voice mail, sometimes it to the voice mail right away. He took comfort in it though. If her phone was still on, that meant she was still alive, right? As long as his own voice greeted him from her voice mail that meant the vampires hadn't killed her, right?

_" Hey! You reached Jessa and if you are a girl, leave a message. If you have a dick, dial another number because I am Jessa's boyfriend and I don't want you talking to her." Scud said as he re-recorded her voice mail message. Jessa's laughter was caught up in the recording a second before her voice could be heard._

_" What are you doing?!" She asked from the back ground._

_" Letting the assholes know you have been snatched up." Scud answered before the voice mail cut off._

Right, she was alive. Scud was sure if something happen to her, he would know it. He would feel it. His heart was connected to hers so if she got hurt, he would feel it too. Plus, he had been writing her letters, two a week, and they never came back to him. They were never returned to his address and if she wasn't alive, Whistler would write, Return to sender. Yeah...he would.

" Looks like it's another night of beer and basic cable." Scud said to himself as he walked across the long balcony.

He had been able to save up enough money from working with Blade that he had gotten the apartment and some used furniture but he hadn't cable or internet installed yet. He had only been working at his job for two weeks and didn't want to completely drain his money down. After he had a few paychecks in the bank, he planned on getting the extra stuff.

" I fucking hate my life." Scud muttered as he rounded the corner of the building with his head down.

" I said that once." Her voice made his head jerk up and his steps stop. His mouth dropped as his breath left his body in a loud burst. Jessa was sitting on the ground with her back against his door and her legs crossed at the ankles. She smiled, almost shyly, as she nodded. " A few times, I said it."

" What...how did you get here?" He asked. One of Jessa's hands come to the ground while the other went to the door. She pushed herself up then turned to face him completely.

" Well, Blade helped me get a used car and I rented a uhaul and I looked up the address from your letters and then I just drove. For seven hours straight." She said, clasping her hands in front of her.

" Why?" Scud asked. Jessa titled her head and smiled.

" Because I missed you." She answered simply. For a few minutes they did nothing but stare at each other until Jessa shifted most of her weight to her right leg and crossed her arms over her chest. " Look, it's been a long drive and I'm tired. Can we go in? I'd like to take a bath then sleep."

" Here?" Scud asked, still reeling with the shock of seeing her in front of him.

" Well, I guess I can go to a hotel." Jessa said with a shrug of her shoulders.

" No, no, you can stay with me." Scud said quickly as he shoved one hand into his pocket. He grabbed his keys and started to hurry forward. Jessa moved out of the way and didn't miss the look he threw over his shoulder to her as he unlocked his door.

Scud walked into his tiny apartment first then moved to the side to let her in, still not believing that she was really there. He watched as she quickly took in his kitchen/living/dining room. Her eyes hit his open stair case then the couch he had pushed under the stairs and covered with a sheet. She looked across the room to the TV he had sitting on the floor, across from the couch then to the card table he had in the corner, directly across from where they were standing.

" It's nothing, really. It's small." Scud said quickly. " I took the first thing I could find." Jessa smiled and dropped her bags down to his floor.

" It's fine. So why don't you order us some dinner. I'm going to take a bath and relax then we can eat and talk." Jessa said.

" Yeah, okay." Was the only thing Scud could say. Jessa's eyebrows went up as she pointed to the stairs.

" Is the bathroom up there?" She asked.

" Yeah, sorry. It's just my bedroom and the bathroom." He said quickly. She reached out and patted his cheek before she snatched up one of her bags then turned and jogged up the first three steps. They stopped at a landing and she had to turn to the right to go up the stairs that led to the second level of his apartment. " What just happen?" Scud whispered to himself as he shut and locked his front door.

Thirty days. Thirty days and nothing. Letters, phone calls, nothing. She didn't answer him. She didn't write back. And now here she was. Scud wasn't even sure it was real and then her old, gray converse shoes started to tumble down the stairs. One of them slipped between two stairs and landed on his couch. A second later, her jeans were tossed down. Then her shirt. Her black, lacy bra. And finally a pair of black, lacy panties. Scud's mouth went open as his eyes widen. This was real and she was naked, just up his stairs. At once, his stomach hitched and blood started to pool in one central location.

" Josh, do you think you could get me a towel?" Jessa called down. " Josh?" She called when he didn't answer. Scud pushed himself forward. He climbed the stairs, hit the landing then turned and felt his throat close up. She was standing at the top of the stairs with her hands on her hips, completely naked.

" Oh man..." Scud's voice died off as he searched her body with his eyes.

" A towel? Can you get me one?" She asked with a smile. She laughed when he didn't answer. " You know what, why don't you just bring it up to me. Better yet, you could join me."

" In the bath?" Scud asked. Again she laughed but she turned around and disappeared into his bathroom. " What is going on?" Scud whispered as he started to take the stairs one at a time.

By the time he reached the top, the water was running full force. He couldn't see into the bathroom because she had the door half way closed. He hurried over to his laundry basket and yanked out two clean towels, thankful that he had spent the night before washing clothes. He tossed them off the bed then kicked off his shoes and stripped down to his boxers. He was hard and sticking out through the slit so he grabbed himself and tucked the head into the waist band of the boxers. He grabbed the towels off his bed and hurried towards the bathroom.

They would talk, he would find out what had happen but first, he was going to soak in the bathroom with a very naked, a very hot girl. He was a guy, after all. A guy who had had no contact with a female since the last time they had been together


	31. Chapter 31

_* Please Review! Well here it is. The last chapter. Thank you for making this the most reviewed story in the Blade section. Thank you for blowing this story up! I never expected it to be so popular. And yes, Jessa was acting weird on purpose and Scud will call her out on it*_

After Scud settled in behind her, Jessa leaned back and closed her eyes. Her back came to his chest, his arms circled around her chest to cover her breasts. She reached up and took a of hold of his wrists, closing her eyes and sighing. A month she had slept alone, having only their memories to keep her company, but that ended tonight. Tonight she would have her Scud back.

" So what is going on?" Scud asked into her hair.

" We are taking a bath." Jessa answered.

" You know what I mean. You are acting weird." He said, making her laugh.

" Weird how?" Jessa asked.

" Like how you used to act at the club. You're all happy and acting like everything is great. It's not and you know it. Last time we saw each other, you wouldn't even talk to me. I've been writing you letters and calling you and you have been ignoring me. Now you show up, act like how you used to act at the club so what are you doing here? What the hell is going on?" Scud asked. Jessa let out a loud sigh at the same time she started to scratch against his skin. " You're being Candy."

" You used to like Candy." Jessa said.

" Yeah, I did. But then I got to know Jessa. I started dating Jessa. She's the one I want here with me now." Scud said. " Jessa, not Candy. You give me Jessa, I'll give you Josh but if you give me Candy, I'm going to give you Scud."

" I just couldn't do it anymore. I just missed you so much." She admitted quietly after a few minutes of silence.

" I missed you too." Scud tighten his hold on her chest and closed his eyes. There she was. There was Jessa. He could almost feel Candy melting away and Jessa coming to the surface.

" I couldn't concernate on anything and I almost got myself killed. Both Blade and Whistler were so mad at me and I just decided that I needed to be with you." She said.

" Even though I lied to you?" He hated asking her that, didn't want to hear her answer but he had to know.

" Even though you lied." She said.

Keeping her eyes shut, Jessa tilted her head to the side, offering up her slender, creamy white neck to him. Scud took it at once. He dropped his own head down and latched his mouth against her skin. He sucked hard right away, pulling her straight into his mouth before scrapping his teeth against it and releasing the tender skin. He ran the tip of his tongue up her neck and behind her ear, loving how she moaned and pressed herself into him.

" I'm sorry." Scud whispered.

" I know. I know you are."

Jessa opened her eyes and pulled away. His tub was small but she was able to turn so she could face him. She was sitting on her knees, in between his legs. At once, Scud's hands flew down into the water to cover himself. They were going to have a serious conversation and the last thing they needed was his hard on sticking up between them like a beacon. For a guy, it was hard to go from sex every day to nothing. Just cold turkey, no sex.

" I can't say I'd do things differently because I don't think I would. I know you made it out of that underground club alive because of the deal I made with the king. If I hadn't ask for him to have you protected, they would have ripped into you like they did the other humans there. I can't even stomach that thought." He said as his face scrunched up and he shook his head. Jessa nodded and crossed her arms over her chest to hide her tits. Scud's hands flew out of the water to grab at hers and pull them down.

" No, no! Dont cover them up! I havent seen them for a while and I missed them." He said, making her laugh.

" Well, you were covering up yours." She said as she grinned.

" That's because it's just a dick. There is nothing pretty about a dick. But these..." He let go of her hands to cup her breasts as his eyes took them in. " These are a thing of beauty. Perfect." He said as his thumbs swept over her already tight nipples. Scud sighed happily then met her eyes again. It was his turn to tilt his head as he looked at her through the longish strands of his hair that had fallen into his eyes. " Do you forgive me than?"

" I do." She said as she nodded. " It's hard but...being away from you, it was harder." Scud's hands slipped down from her breasts to her hips as he stared at her. Jessa grabbed at him and quickly put them back, making Scud grin. " I was really enjoying that so keep going."

" My pleasure." He said, gently kneeding her breasts.

" No more secrets." Jessa said, turning their conversation back to the more serious topic. " We don't have secrets between us anymore. No more doing things to keep the other one safe and not telling." Scud's grin faded as he nodded.

" Okay. I agree." He said.

" And please tell me you aren't a familiar anymore." She asked.

" No. No way. I don't even know where any suck heads or familiars are around here and I don't want too." Scud promised quickly.

" And you're safe here? You're aren't worried that they will find you?" Jessa asked.

" No. With the King and that hive gone, no one even knows about me." Scud said.

" So what do we do now?" Jessa asked. " Because I brought everything we had at the warehouse here and I don't really plan past getting here." Scud's hands moved to her arms. She laughed but let him pull her in and turn her so she could rest her back against his chest again.

" Then I guess you become my house bitch." Scud said, grinning when her laughter erupted out through the small bathroom.

" Your house bitch?" She asked.

" Yeah. I have money left over from Blade, I'm sure he gave you some money, and I'm working. We'll be okay for a while. You can get your GED then look for a job. I know you don't want to dance anymore and I don't want you too either so...you won't." Scud said as his arms glided through the water. He splashed a small amount onto her chest and arms to help keep her warm.

" You don't mind supporting me?" She asked.

" No. Are you kidding? You're giving me another shot...it's the least I can do." Scud said.

Together, they settled into the tub more. They both closed their eyes and started to just enjoy being close again. If he was honest with himself, Scud would admit that he never thought he'd see her again. When he left the warehouse, he had promised himself that he'd come back for her. He promised himself that once he found a place to settle into and had some money set again, he'd ignore Blade's threat and come for her. But somewhere, deep inside him, Scud had know that was just a dream. He had known he wouldn't have been able to come for her because if he had and she regretted him again...he knew there was no way he could handle that again. Now it didn't matter anymore because she was in his arms again.

" Don't fuck up again, Josh." Jessa whispered. Scud's eyes open as his arms circled her chest and tighten on her. He leaned his head down and kissed her neck.

" I won't." He promised.

" This is it." She said.

" I know, Babe, I know." Scud whispered.

" Then let's start over!" Jessa pulled away so suddenly that Scud jumped and frowned. She climbed out of the tub, snatched up a towel then wrapped it around herself quickly. " Stay in here and get dressed!" She said as she hurried out of his bathroom and shut the door. With his frown firm, Scud pulled himself out of the tub and grabbed his other towel. He dried himself off, asking himself what was happening around him. He grabbed his boxers and shook his head.

" I don't have anything but my boxers!" He called out.

" It's fine!" Jessa answered back. " Don't come out until I tell you!"

So he waited for her. He stepped into his boxers, promising his penis that it would get some action that night, beside his hand. He promised himself that he would cum inside her body, instead of the usual towel he kept by his bed. He drained the water out of his tub, feeling himself growing softer and softer the longer he was away from her body. He turned around and sat on the edge of the tub, waiting for her.

And he didn't have to wait long. The door to his bathroom opened, his mouth dropped, and his dick tighten up again. Jessa smiled as she slide one of her arms up his door frame and over her head. She leaned against it and smiled with her other hand on her hip. She was dressed in a red bra and a tiny red skirt that just barely covered her ass. Her black garter belt was showing but not clipped to her black thigh highs. She was wearing a pair of shiny, black heels.

" So...I heard that you bought me for a half hour." She purred. Scud's eyes narrowed down as he closed his mouth then smiled. He knew what she was doing. That was the first outfit she had worn and the first thing she had said to him when he bought his first dance from her. He leaned forward, letting his right arm come to rest against his thigh and his left one up to rub his chin.

" Yeah, yeah I did." He said. Jessa pulled away from the door with a soft sigh.

" Well hello. My name is Candy." She purred as she extended a hand out to him. Scud sat up straight before he stood up and took her hand.

" I'm Scud. I mean, that's not my real name but that's what everyone calls me." He said as they shook hands.

" Well I think that's cute. Sexy. Would you like to come with me?" His Candy asked.

" Hell yeah." She laughed as she turned around and started to lead him out of the bathroom by his hand.

" Have you ever bought a dance here?" Candy asked him.

" No, not here." Scud said.

" Then let me explain how it works at this club." She turned around when she reached his bed. She placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him to turn and sit on his mattress. " I am going to touch you, dance against you but you can not touch me with your hands. Can you do that for me?"

" Yeah, yeah, sure thing." Scud said, smiling up at her.

" Shall we get started than?" She asked.

" Fuck yeah." Scud breathed out.

And just like she did that very first time, Candy grinded against Scud's body. Since there was no back for him to lean against, Scud's arms went behind him and he planted his hands on his bed to support his upper body. His head also went back, with his eyes shut and his mouth open. She pressed into his hips as he thrust them up. She leaned back against his chest and blew a small amount of air against his throat. Scud moaned out loud then groaned. His hands tighten against his blanket, his stomach hitched, and his dick jerked against her.

But unlike his first dance, Candy began Jessa. She spun around and grabbed his head. She yanked it up and crushed her mouth to his. Scud pushed up, wrapping his arms around her body as she clung onto his for dear life. Scud flipped them around as fast as he could. His hands moved like they had a mind of their own. They yanked up her short, short skirt. They pulled him out of the slit in his boxers. One pushed her panties to the side while the other brought him to the opening of her body. He was pushing inside her without a blink.

It was hard and fast. It was animal like, with her crying out and arching her back. He pressed his face into her neck, loving how she almost clawed at his back. His hair flopped against his head as he thrust his hips, pushing himself in then pull back out. Over and over again. Harder and harder until Scud could hear himself grunting out as loud as she was moaning. In the back of his mind, he knew his neighbors could hear what they were doing. There was no way they couldn't, and he was glad. His neighbors were gay best friends and Scud was tired of them hitting on him.

" Shit!" Jessa swore out loudly. " Shit, shit, shit! Ahhhh..." Her voice faded off as the orgasm over took her body, robbing her completely of her senses.

" Fuck. Yeah." Scud breathed out, hitting her once last time before he emptied out into her warmth.

" I love you." Jessa moaned into his hair. He dragged his head up and lazily kissed her cheek, her chin, and than her lips.

" I love you too."

The rest of the night they spent wrapped up into each other, whispering and laughing together. Their legs and bodies were pressed together and every so often they would rub the tips of their noses together. Plans were made, promises were given, kisses were exchanged until she fell into a deep sleep. Scud let one his hands stroke her skin over and over again while he watched her until he couldn't keep his eyes open.

_* I hope you guys follow me to the Boondock Saints section because I will be posting up a new story there next! Thank you again for this! I hope you liked it and weren't disappointed at all!*_


End file.
